Póg mo thóin!
by KZOMBI3
Summary: Broken beer bottles. Russian mafia leaders. St. Patty's Day. New friendships and a few crushed pack o' smokes...Oi! That was my last cigarette! What happens when the Saints meet two very lively and wired characters? Rated for language and themes. MurphOC ConnerOC Bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, welcome to **Póg mo thóin!!**  
The story is not up yet, just working on the kinks. :D _Hopefully_ it will be up, however, by tonight. Not that anyone has ever come to read my stories. _All is bueno._ **POSSITIVITY!**This is a romantic comedy, friendship-ish-ness story! Not so much on the romance stuff, because I can't romantic _lovey dovey_ fluff to save my _**LIFE!**_ So if anyone wants to help out **YAAAY?!****OK!**

**Summary:** The Saints meet two very lively and wired characters while on a hit mission, only to see them everywhere they go. What happens when they actually meet and become fast friends? Drinkin' parties, Irish heritage mash ups, and a few punches are thrown. Not to mention a lot o' smoking! MurphyOC pairing 3 Summary sux, I know...

Hope you guys **ENJOY!?  
**Comments and criticism welcome.  
**-KZOMBI3-**


	2. Manners Are Like Foreigners

**KZOMBI3:** HERE YE GO! Tha first chapter of BDS up and running :D I hope you all enjoy it.  
**  
DISCLAIMER:** _I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN HERE EXCEPT TEAGAN RUEAUX, RINGO RUEAUX AND ERIC RANSOM ALSO! THE MADE UP GANGS IN THROUGH OUT THE STORY...AMOUNG A FEW OTHERS THAT ARE NOT MENTIONED HERE IN THIS CHAPTER._**WARNING:**_ THIS, ALONG WITH ALL MY OTHER STORIES, IS FILLED TO THA BRIM WITH COLOURFUL LANGUAGE AND UNDERLYING MEANINGS AND INTENTIONS. SORRY IN ADVANCE IF ANYTHING OFFENDS YOU, BELIEVE ME IT WAS NOT MY INTENTION. _

* * *

The night was hollow, and cold. The pair of them quickly drew in their somewhat thin jackets in around them as they walked the late December streets of South Boston.  
"Oye! Fuck, why's it got to be so fuckin' freezing…," called out a male's voice. It had a slight accent, almost Irish like, but in a more Americanized way.

"Well this is what we get fer not havin' any money te go out an' buy ourselves some fuckin' coats, eh?" another voice, a woman's, my voice, called out in response to the first.

"**HEY!** You don't have to be a bitch now…" the male stated.  
"I'll show you bitch, queer!" I shouted at my best friend.  
"Oh _**HELL **_no…" and with that we started to playfully fight in the middle of the semi-crowedstreets.

**XXXXXX**

The wind was howling and wiping around the 15 floored apartment building; as the two of us squabbling pair of friends; stepped into the elevator, not even noticing the two people behind us trying to catch up and make it inside the transport. Although, we heard the less fortunate group punch the closed metal doors pretty hard. I couldn't help but laugh, "That'll hurt like hell in te marnin'," my partner laughed as well.

"Can't this bloody contraption go _any_ faster?" I complained after a few minutes of standing in the rickety, crap elevator. Time moves by…so slowly.

"Oh, yeah, let me set it on mach speed fer ya T," the male poked fun at me, resulting in him getting punched in the left shoulder, "you know how I am in elevators…"

"_And_, high buildings in general…not to mention that one time we were in the plane, and then there was that other time that we went-," but he was cut short. "Alright Ransom…I get it!" I shouted exasperatedly.

"Just saying mate…" he smirked.

The machine finally stopped, roughly, and the doors then soon opened up to the 10th floor. The rouge carpet looked like it took a trip to Hell and back, quite a few times actually. And yet the walls, a new, textured khaki color, looked as if to be brand new. It was odd. Almost like something was amiss.  
"Do you think we're in the right place, T?" All I could do was nod a simple _'yes'_ shaking the short blond dreads to fall out of the loose tie I held them in. "Oh yeah, this is the place, c'mon."

Soon we were stepping out of the screaming metal death trap onto, what we perceived as solid ground, until the gusts of the wind outside the giant windows, began to give us, or more appropriate me, vertigo. "Let's hurry this up, shall we?" I couldn't help but agree.

Ransom and I finally reached a door towards the middle of the hallway. White, or was it off white? With great crown molding and a tarnished fake gold plate on the door reading a name and the room number under it: De Luca, number: 1021. It just so happens that it was next to the staircase that ran all up and down the high rank, 4 stared hotel. And what do you know a pair of people, men most likely, came bursting through the door fighting over who got through the door first.

"I got here _fir'st_, ye ass!"  
"No fuckin' way, ye prick! _I_ did,"  
"Like hell ye did!"

Ransom and I just backed up against the opposite wall, the door being slammed open freaked the fuck outta us. Now we just kind-a stood there and watched on in amusement as the two, now confirmed men, tackled each other to the ground and began to wrestle.

"I'm going for that one…" Ransom muttered leaning over towards me.  
"Which one, again?"  
"That one duh..." he pointed, or attempted to, at the one male that was winning at the moment and who had the other one in a headlock on the ground.  
"Oh please Eric, he can't do shite! **_HE_** is totally goin' to kick his arse and ye know it too…" I retorted, cockily cheering on the male on the right. Or was he the one on the left?  
"Oh yeah T? How 'bout you put yer money where your mouth is?"  
I turned to him so fast and hit him in the back of the head before blurting out, "you idiot, you know I don't have any fuckin' money! Why else are we here ye faggot!"  
"Ouch, woman…I. Am. _Warning_ you!" he threatened.  
"Oh please, what are you goin' te do, eh?" we were completely oblivious to the fact that the two boys had stopped their own fight to watch the new one going on.

Eric tackled me to the ground and then it was OUR turn to start rolling around and when he raised his hand in the air, I could've sworn my eyes went wide, "No…no, Ransom! Don't you **DARE**! I'll kill ye!" he just wore a huge grin on his face as he brought his hand down and began tickling my sides, my laughing hysterically, rolling around on the ground.

Although, as Eric had raised his hands to "strike" the woman below him, the two men watching started getting to their feet, tripping over one another so that they could rescue me. But when they saw that they might have been too late, they then realized that I was just laughing.

"Ah… _get off!_" I shoved him off of my stomach, and turned to look at the two men standing in front of our crumbled forms on the ground. I started staring at the two of them.

"Umm, 'ello." I smiled at the men's uncomfortable-ness.

"Who te' fuck are ye two?" one of the men asked of my friend and I. We did a double take on the two men in front of us, only to realize that the men were decked out all in black. Black shirt, black steel toed boots and faded wash blue jeans, even black trenchers. Although what really kind of freaked out the two of us, was the fact that these men were dawning black ski masks pulled up and all over their faces.

"Who the fuck are you two…wait are ye wearing ski masks?"  
They were taken aback by the question, "yeah…"  
"What's it to ye?"  
"Nothing, just the fact that…," I walked towards Murphy's masked face, "it's crooked..." and I reached up to fix it. As I did I noticed that the guy got ridged, but he didn't pull away or kill me…that's good right?

"Get yer hands off o' me," he yelled.  
"Maybe I don't want to, eh?"  
Ransom stared at me, _'how can she be unfazed…and be a perfectionist at a time like this? That woman.'_ He thought.

"I like your accents, where are ye from? Ireland?" I asked stepping back to admire my work.  
"Nah, we're from fuckin' France." "O' course we're Irish."

"Uh huh," I pulled out a black box of DJarum blacks from my back pants pocket, crushed from Ransom and my wrestling match, and put one to my lips. "Well I don't know, just curious is all," I lit the cigarette with a shrug as if I were having a relaxing hang out with a few friends I have known for years.

"Ah." "Ok…" Silence as I took a long drag.  
"So, who are ye? Really?" they asked.  
"Just some people **HEY**!" I shrugged again answering their question until Eric stole my fag.

"And what of ye 2, eh?" Eric replied ignoring my attempts to try and take back my cancer stick, "Do you guys just run around dressed in black and ski masks? No offense but that screams serial killers…" he pointed out.

They ignored us, "so people, what are ye here fer?"

"Well, we're here for the entertainment for the night if ye catch my drift…"  
"Yer strippers?"  
"….sure, yes, yes. We are." I replied trying to think of something to tell them in order to leave us the fuck alone.  
"Well, _I am_," Eric replied seemingly proud of the job he's been given for the night.  
I shook my head and sighed, "Now, who are ye two, eh?"

"No one ye two need te now, how's that?" I glared at them exhaling the delectiable clove smoke from my mouth and into the serial killers' faces, "_Assholes_..." As I blew the smoke in their eyes, Eric took out his mase can and proceeded to spray it in their general direction. We wanted them to leave us alone, not hurt them giving them reason to kill us...

"Ya know, I think its time we went inside now…" Eric said as we began to watch the two men rolling on the ground in front of us.  
"Agreed." And with that we opened the door and went inside.

Not too long after we had gone into the room, the two men outside pulled themselves away from the ground, only after they pried their masks off their faces in order to get the burning pepper away from their eyes.

"Ah, _that_ was refreshing, eh, Conner?"  
"Right ye are Murph… where did those 2 get off to?" Conner replied, looking around for me and Eric.  
"Ye don't suppose they went inside, do ye?"  
Murphy shrugged, not really caring where the two friends had run off to. "Don't know, but, we got te get in there and do our job, mate." Conner nodded and then the two of them stood at the door.

"Ready? On the count o' three," Conner stated. Murphy agreed and they both counted out loud to each other, "1, 2, _3_!" and with that they kicked the door down and rushed into the room pulling their guns out of their hidden holsters.

Once inside they noticed that there were 5 bodies, male bodies, on the ground, lying in a pool of their own blood. One shot one kill type job. The Saints were impressed, even though they would never admit to it.

They turned around looking all throughout the room searching for the killer, or killers.

Finding no-one they dropped their weapons and as soon as they did, Murphy felt something cold and hard placed at the back of his head.  
"I wouldn't move if I were ye..." I spoke acidly. Eric then proceeded to hold a gun at Conner's head as well.  
"Who te _fuck are you boys_?" Eric asked.

As soon as Eric finished, however, the Saints quickly turned around and then pointed their guns at our faces, us doing the same in return.

"Ye know, its not nice to point guns in people's faces..." Conner retorted, his voice void of emotions.

"Ye, didn't yer mums evar teach ye any manners at all?" Murphy asked sarcastically.  
"Nah, not really," I stated shrugging, "His mum is Satan."  
"Yeah, manners for her were like foreigners, you like 'em but don't get 'em."  
"What are ye tryin' te say 'bout foreigners, eh?" Conner pointed his gun closer to Eric's face.

"**HEY!** Don't make me get Teagan to fuckin' shoot you!" he shouted in panic at Conner, holding his own gun at the masked man.  
"Ye two are so stupid!" I confirmed looking down shaking my head. As I did I noticed, attached to Conner's legs, thick, black rope. "_Oi_," he turned his gaze on mine, though still trying to keep an eye on Eric, "nice rope." A genuine smile formed on my full, perfect lips, the only perfect thing about me.

He smiled under his hot ski mask and turned a bit to look at his brother, "See? I _told ye_, rope was a good idea…"  
"O shut up about yer _stupid_ fuckin' rope. Ye've only got one compliment!"  
I couldn't help but stare at the one in front of me, shouting at his rope providing partner, "And ye!"

Murphy looked at me now, "Ye've got a nice serrated blade on yerself don't ye?" I eyed him, still pointing my gun at him, and him the same.  
"WTF-?"  
"How'd ye know?" I shrugged, "I like to notice things…" I could see him squint his eyes at me through his mask.

I rolled my blue grays and sighed, "I noticed while ye two were wrestling outside."  
I closed the gap between me and my opponent, not ever lowering my colt .45 and then reached down on his belt, under his coat, I pulled out the knife.

"See, I told you," I flipped the knife and handed it back to him. Murphy grabbed the handle and put it back into its sheath.  
"Who tha fuck are ye?" he asked pointing his gun closer to me.  
"Why must you know?"

"Which one of ye shot these men?"  
It was silent a bit before Ransom spoke up, "Not us…"  
"_Ransom…_" I hissed to my best friend. He gave me an apologetic glance before turning back to the men in front of us. "We didn't do anything."  
"**RANSOM**!" I turned to him and pulled out my second gun to point it at him.

**"OY! TEAGAN! _WATCH OUT!"_**  
"Ah, so you're _Teagan_?" Conner smirked along with his twin.  
"And ye must be, what was it that she called ye lad," Murphy spoke out loud to his brother, "I believe, dear brother, that she called him _Ransom_…" Conner replied for him.  
"Aye, that's it!"

"Well that's just great! Look at what ye did now Ransom!"  
"Me? What the fuck did I do…?"  
"Ye gave away our names, you dumb-ass!"  
We continued to fight with each other, lowering our weapons and completely forgetting about the two men standing near feet from us.

"What do we do, eh? We can't kill her…"  
"No, but what of the lass' friend?"  
"I think she'll get to him before we do," Murphy laughed.

"**HEY**!"  
Conner yelled to try and get our attention, it clearly worked because both of us turned to the men in annoyance, "**_What_**?" we answered together.  
Nothing. Just silence. The men didn't say another word after that which only further increased our displeasure, though we did take notice that the men held their guns towards us still. I was too busy looking at the blood stained floor, finding my torn up and colored Chucks way too interesting, to pay attention to anyone anymore.

The Saints lowered their weapons and turned to leave, "hey!" Eric called out to them. They turned ever slowly.  
"What's with the masks?"  
"Just so we can remain a secret…think Batman, aye?"  
Silence, then, "Aye…" we replied.

They got to the door and were about to head out of the room, when a stray bullet found its way into the door frame near Conner's head.

They both ducked out of the way and spun around at lightning speed to see  
me holding my smoking barrel, pointed directly at them.  
"That was a warning shot. I will not miss this next time… now who te fuck are ye boys?"

Murphy and Conner both shared looks of sheer impressments and even that of amazement and a little bit of fear. "_The lass is crazy_…" Murphy whispered to his brother, and Conner just nodded his head in agreement.

Eric was looking around the room for something, until his eyes landed on a black canvassed bag sitting alone on the wet bar. He quickly began to make his way over towards it, "Now, what do ye think is in this here T?"

I glanced between the boys and Eric, thinking whether or not I should go and see my best friend. Deciding on Eric and the money, I lowered my weapon and rushed over to his side.

"**_200k_**? That's a lot mate…" my face lit up as I looked inside the bag.  
"That'd be our money…seeing as how ye took our hit," Murphy declared as they both stood there, in the center of the room, surrounded by the dead bodies and spilled blood.

"Yer hit?"  
"**OMG** You guys really are serial killers!" we both screamed.  
"Oh, wait we don't fuckin' care…" Eric drew his gun.  
I grabbed a stack of money from inside the bag and threw it on the table, 100k. It seemed fair to give them something, right?

"Here ye go boys…go buy yerselves some more masks, eh?" and with that we both took off out the door. We made a run for the elevator and he kept pushing the buttons, up or down, didn't matter as long as we got the hell outta there.

"Damnit, elevators fucking busted!"  
"What do ye mean busted?" I spun around to face my best friend.

We were then met by 2 pairs of gorgeous cyan eyes, staring down into our own. It was the boys from before, and from what we could tell they looked fucking pissed. I made a move to grab anything to get them away from us, but they both pinned Eric and I against the wall. There we all were, stuck in what seemed like a never ending staring contest. I had to eventually look away. The man who had pinned Eric stated something I couldn't hear and the one that held me let go and the next thing I knew, they were both gone and the elevator was opening up.

**XXXXXXXX**

We stepped in and took it back down to the bottom level. It was crazy, Eric and I barely talked all the way home; we didn't even realize that we were being followed. As we stepped outside, we noticed that it had gotten a lot colder, so we drew in out thin jackets tighter around ourselves. I was only thinking of two things as we stood there on the corner waiting for traffic to pass:

**_*All those dead Russians, how we were suppose to kill them._**

**_*That one guy…that held me to the wall._**

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts about the mystery men that I hadn't even noticed the bumpy and crazy elevator ride, nor did I pay attention to all the honking horns and speeding cars that nearly hit me. And of course, neither Eric or I had even noticed the echoing footsteps of the people who had been following us since the hotel.

* * *

**KZOMBI3:** Well there you go! The first chapter up and runnning... sorry if it's crap i can no longer type anything up on word bc my computer SUCKS! BLEGH. It's crap i know lol but i want to know your opinions so that i can edit the next chapters! But yeah, if anyone has any information on some bady characters and mobsters... please feelfree to send em in :D


	3. Tá rud éigin anseo na hÉireann i

**KZOMBI3: **HEY ALL! Ok so I'm back... "from outte space, i just walked in to find you right here with that sad look upon your face..." Sorry ( I do not own tthat song "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor). MOVING ON!  
SO! Here is the newest chapter of **Póg mo thóin! **I hope you all enjoy!** :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN TEAGAN RUEAUX, ERIC RANSOM AND RINGO RUEAUX AS WELL AS ALL THE BADIES AND MADE UP PEEPS. EVERYONE THAT WAS EVER MENTION IN THE ACTUAL MOVIES, I HAVE NO CONNECTIONS TO... I WISH I DID, BUT ALAS I DO NOT!  
ALSO!: **"TALKING" / _'THINKING'_ or if it's really obvious it'll be something in quotes... like: "he brought his 'friends' with him, but everyone knows that he hates them..." kinda thing. NJOY!

* * *

"So, to the bar?"  
"Uh, yeah…" he snapped me outta my thoughts.  
"Penny for your thoughts woman…"

"I'm hungry," my stomach gave a loud roar that I'm surprised Godzilla didn't show up.  
"…_and_?" Eric pestered as we continued down another street block, watching the on coming headlights of the cars passing us by, without a second glance. 'Like men in my life…' I thought inwardly. Two more to go until we reached McGinty's pub. Small, safe, some what quiet at this time of night...or at least should be.

"Those men…the ones we were suppose to kill…the whole purpose of us going there!" I shouted out loud.  
"Shh, I know I know…"  
"**Eric**! We were suppose te kill the sick fucks! That was the idea, the plan, no matter how scatter-brained it was!" I vented to my best friend, "Not to mention…those men, the ones we ran into..."  
"The fine ass dudes with the masks, Oh **_HELL YEAH_**. Go T, going for the bad boy; tall dark and handsome type eh?" he nudged me in the gut playfully.

"Hey!" Ransom laughed and held the door open for me as we walked into the pub. Irish fiddle music playing softly in the background, or at least it was thought to be playing soft, but due to the amount of noise of the people in the joint, it was only a thought. In reality, the music was way too loud. The sound of the cultured music, our culture, flowed and filled the dimly lit room. There were 2 seats at the far end of the bar that Eric and I made our way towards. The air was thick with stale conversations and of smoke, there was only a handful of people still there in the small pub however it seemed much, much louder... lovely.

"Ah, feels good to sit and kick back, huh Ransom?" I stated leaning back on my worn leathered barstool.  
"'Aye. Hey Doc! 2 Guinness! And 2 shots over here!" Doc complied with a short swift nod o' his aging head and began pulling out two shot glasses and filling them with some Jose Cuervo, before setting 'em in front of the two of us.  
"Thank ye Doc," I smiled and Eric took his in one hand and held the other one up for me, "Here ye go. Alright, now what teh drink for?"

We thought a moment, not noticing the two people who just walked in and took the two seats next to us.  
"How 'bout te life, and living like there _**ain't no tomorrow**_?" I shouted with glee as Eric agreed with a nod and an _"aye"_ before we downed our shots in no time flat.  
"Ah..." I sighed, getting the burning sensations still running down the back of my throat, "that's some good stuff there, that is." My Irish mixing with my british.

"What are ye drinking there darlin'?" the man sitting closest to me asked with a thick Irish accent.  
I turned to face the man and was met with deep cyan like orbs staring at me. "Senor Cuervo, black." I replied mezmorized by this man.  
"Ah, we got ourselves some tequila drinkers!" he gave a hearty laugh. It seemed very fitting for this unknown man, it fit him well.  
"Yeah, and boy does T love her tequila!" Eric cooed, mocking me. "**OI!** You fancy that poison too, mate" I pushed on his arm.

"T...?" "Oh, yeah, Teagan..." I flashed a smile.  
"Oh? _Teagan_, eh?" the man looked over at the man to his right, another man with scruffy dark hair. He was taking a sip of a pint and shrugged off his friend's hand.  
**"Shove off!" **he knocked the glass out of his friend's hand and the liquid land on me. "I'm so sory about that love" the man closest to me apologized and began helping me clean it up. The one who actually caused the mess in the first place, didn't seem to bother at all.

"Nah, it's ok. I didn't seem to catch your name...?" I asked.  
"Conner, that there oaf would be my brother, Murphy. Sorry again for him."  
I just shook my head, "It's fine, really." I took off the thin jacket I was still wearing and through it over the back of the chair, "Ah, much better. It's too stuffy in here te wear that."

"Oi, so... is he your boyfriend?" Conner asked pointing in the direction of Eric, who just came back from most likly the bathrooms.  
Eric caught the statment and laughed into his drink, almost dropping it from all the laughter, _**"HER?"**_  
"Wait..._'her'_? What'dya mean me." I glared at him.  
"No offense T, but we wouldn't be _dating_, we'd have been fucking **_MARRIED_**" he laughed again.  
The two boys looked completly confused until Eric simply replied through laughs, "She's my best friend..."  
"I'm Eric."  
"Conner and that's Murphy..."  
"I see. Hey, just by the way... _You. Are. Fiine_," Ransom spoke outloud.

"Thank you? I _am_ the better looking of the family," Conner replied sitting up straighter in his seat.  
"**HEY**! I 'eard tha't ya prick!" Murphy interjected shoving his brother on the shoulder.  
"Yer just jealous because it's the truth and that I'm talkin' to the lovely lass and not _you"_ Conner's eyes twinkled with mirth as he smirked at his brother.  
"Ye ass!" And with that Murphy pounced on his brother, putting him in a headlock.

Eric and I stared at each other, "This is like... what's it called T?"  
"_Deja Vu_."  
"Yeah, Decha Blue..." he replied in all seriousness.  
I shook my head in pity, "No Ransom, it's not...never mind. Maybe people in Boston just like to fight a lot?" I shrugged.  
"_Maybe_..." we replied. We remained silent just sitting there, watching the two grown men wrestling on the pub's floor. I think by this time Conner was winning.

"Hey Doc! Can we get another 2 glasses?"  
"S-sorry Teagan, **FUCK! ASS!** Y-ye two are s-still under age. No m-more t-till ye turn 21," and with that he walked away still shouting out his curses.  
"Damnit..." I muttered under my breath.  
"We didn't even get a chance to get **_TIPSY_**!" Eric stated.

I sat there thinking, staring at the two empty seats next to us. The brothers were still fighting on the ground, and I'm sure they wouldn't notice a thing. I then nudged Eric, "What?" I directed my head in the direction of the 2, very lonely drinks next to me and his eyes lit up. "What're they drinking ya think?" Shrugging my shoulders I leaned over in my seat and brought the drinks closer to us, not even bothering to look for the fighting siblings anymore. Right as I was about to take a small sip, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed my drinking wrist tightly.

"I believe tha's ma drink."  
"A-aye-" I managed to squeak out. This man was neither Conner, nor Murphy.  
Instead, this man stood at 6'6", big bulging, unnecessary muscles could be seen through his top notched, expensive Armani Exchange button up. Not to mention covering his thick skull was a mess of dark, greasy, slicked back hair.  
"Vould you gif it back _lyubimaya moya_..." a thick and heavy Russian accent hung in the air as he spoke to us. He had three other 'friends' with him, all dressed as sharply and yet they all still looked really; grungy.

_'Mafia...'_ Eric and I both thought together.

"Yeah, sorry fer tha' mate,"  
"Yeah, we thought they were our friend's drinks,"  
"Our mistake big boy..." I smiled up at the big guy, finishing up for Eric.  
"So, if ye boys don't mind, we'll be takin' our leave," I tried shrugging his arm off of me, but he wouldn't budge. If anything, his grip got tighter.

"Who is yer friends eh, _drugu._" His thick accent fell on me and his breath reeked of vodka, and then I didn't wonder anymore on what it was that this guy had in his glass. Eric and I tried to turn around and look for the Saints, finding them nowhere in our frantic search. Then we heard a sharp whistle fly through the growing noise and stale smoke in the bar. I sharply turned my body to face the noise, ending in me pulling my arm.

_'Just what I need, a sore arm...'_ I thought to myself.

And as we turned to face the noise, we saw them. Sitting in a booth, smiling ear to ear, raising their glasses to the two of us.  
"**Fuckin' pricks**!" I shouted to them, "There they are, our _friends_, now let us fuckin' go!" I struggled in the oaf's grip.  
"Szorry, I cannot do."  
"Ayea Iosif," one of the skinnier males spoke in the same thick accent. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back, "She smells _niice_..." he buried his nose in my dreads.  
"Let. Us. **GO**!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"I think ve'll have fun vif you_ first_," the scrappy man clinging to my hair breathed in my ear.  
"**Eric! HELP**!" I shouted, trying to get to my best friend.  
"Teagan- I can't m-move! Get the **_HELL _**_off of me_!" he managed to grab the glass cup from off of the bar and break it over one guy's head, he fell to the floor while Eric was able to cut another guy's hand, causing him to jump back and examine the damage.  
"**Let her go**!" Eric shouted pointing the broken glass at the last 2 that held me.

"_Vhy_ vould ve do that?" Iosif spoke moving closer to him. Eric's sapphire eyes grew wide as he took a step back, for every one step Iosif took towards him.  
"W-we didn't **_do_** anything..." he spoke up.  
"Stay away from him Ransom!" I managed to call out, but the only other man covered my mouth.

**XXXXXX**

"Ye think we should help?" Conner asked of his brother.  
Murphy shrugged, "Help what? Nothin's going on, yeah?" "_Nothin' goin' on_? There's four men around one lass and a gay man-"  
"Oh chill dear brother. If we see anythin' about to happen than we will, aye?" Murphy reasoned.  
"...aye."

So, they sat there. Iosif stood in their line of sight and missed the part where the guy pulled on me and my hair roughly. Though they did see Eric cut one guy and knock the other one out, while the other two tried to drag me away.  
"Can we _now_?" But Murphy was already up and making his way towards us.

**XXXXXX**

"She's _fiesty_, this one is Iosif," I bit the guy's hand that covered my mouth as his other hand began to roam my body. He let go of me and I punched him in the jaw. Left side, upper cut. I then felt myself being jerked backwards and saw that Iosif had grabbed me by the hair.  
"Ok, I'm really tired of people pullin' my hair!" I sighed and tried to get out of the man's grip.

"Oi! **_Ostavit' ih v pokoe"_**  
"Yeah, ye heard tha lass, leave 'em alone..." Conner and Murphy popped up outta nowhere.  
"_Eto ne vashe delo_" Iosif replied curtly, or as curtly as one can tell about someone speaking a language you have no idea how to speak, before yanking me up again while the guy whom Eric cut, now held Ransom captive too.

_'Fuck me sideways' _I thought to myself, and I'm quite sure Eric was thinking the same.  
Eric stomped on his capture's feet and then kicked him in the nuts and while he was bent over in excrushiating pain, Ransom hit him over the head with yet another glass bottle.  
"**Let. Me. _GO_**!" I kicked Iosif's right knee-cap, causing it to pop out of place, breaking it, with a nasty **CRACK **noise. (Ooh, look onomonpea :D WOO!)

Then, once he was down, I kicked him in the stomach before spiting on him, "**_Sin an meid a fhaighean tu! Asshole_**!"  
Murphy pulled me away, "Are you ok?" he asked, the first time and thing he's spoken to me all night.  
I shook my head, "Yeah, yeah I think so..."

Conner bent over the body of Iosif, "We _told_ ye te let 'em go. Now leave 'em alone, or ye'll hafta deal with us, ye _got it_?" Iosif muttered something under his breath some noises before passing out. Conner patted his face with the tip of his hand before standing straight up and walking back to us.  
"Are you two alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah, we're good."  
"What took you boys so long?"  
Murphy scratched the back of his head as Conner's pointed glare said it all.  
"It was **_YOUR fault_**?" I shouted about to pounce on the man.  
"Hey, hey! In all fairness, ye two didn't even **need** our help."  
"Murph, ye got a point on tha one," Conner patted his brother's back.

We stared at the 2 o' them, then Eric and I glanced between each other.  
"No..."  
"Ye think-?"  
"-What?" Murphy tried to get in his question.  
"Yeah, I do, do you?"  
"Uh-huh-"

"_What's goin' on ye two_?" Murphy shouted, clearly annoyed at the 2 of us blundering fools in-front of him.  
Eric and I looked at each other one last time before turning to the boys, "**YOU TWO ARE TWINS**!" we exclaimed, beaming at our brilliant detective skills. The Saints stood there a moment, dumbfounded at our side-tracked minds and thinking structure, "yeah... we are."

"Yer like the first people te notice..."  
"Outside mum an tha family," they finished for each other, just like twins do, or in the rare instances, me and Ransom.  
"Well... I don't know about ye boys, but I am le tired..." I stated stretching.  
"Yeppers, and I have work in the morning, Teagan c'mon."

Conner and Murphy both rose as well as us, muttering similar excuses of their own.  
"Would you car for us to walk you?" Murphy asked holding the pub's door open for us. "How far do you live?"  
"Well, T and I live together, not too far from here either. It's what? 3 blocks T?" Eric replied asking me.  
"Ah great. Well we're that way as well, c'mon."  
"I don't want to be a hassel. We're fine, right Ransom?" I tried.

Eric looked between the two men around him, a giant grin on his queer little face, "Oh no, besides, it is only gentlemanly that a man walk the lady home after a very romantic evening."**WHO TE FUCK HAD A ROMANTIC EVENIN'**?" Conner, Murphy and myself all shouted in unison.  
"_Ah_," Ransom sighed, "young love, it does the body good..."  
"Imma kill ye Eric," I growled low in my throat.  
He brushed it away like it was a pestering fly, and rolled his eyes, "Oh please T, you couldn't LIVE without me." he laughed and I couldn't help but bust out laughing at the truth.

**XXXXXX**

"We'll, here's us," I stated as we got to the front of the apartment complex.  
The sign in the front formally read, "**_The Guardian_**," however, that was not the case any more. It looked as if it had been torn down and worn out by the cold and windy climates of Boston. It was one of the "_nicer_" apartment complexes in the area we had to choose from. It looked like crap on the outside: over-grown veggitation growing anywhere it could, or the lack thereof. Not to mention, torn shingles on the roofs, what looks like leaks and cracks in the stucco walls; but there arn't any...not really anyways...  
Though, although it looks like complete shit on the outside, the insides were really nice. At least our room was. Looked brand-spankin-new to be honest. And to make it even better: utilities included in a very low monthly bill.

"Ye two..."  
"...live here?" they finished for each other.  
Eric and I's faces turned beet red, "Yeah, we know, shitty..."  
"...but it was the only thing we could afford..." we then finished for ourselves.  
"No, no...its just, we live not even 7 blocks from here. That way," Conner stated pointing south, "Look, ye can even see the corner of our building."  
"**OH**! Cool!" I smiled, and he flashed one right back.

We turned to leave the awkward silence and go up to our home, when Murphy's voice called out, "Hey! Wait..."  
"_Hmm_"  
"Tonight was crap fer ye two. We're sorry...and, well we'd like te make it up to you." He pressed his palms together quickly as if thinking of a Q&A in his mind before even asking it.  
"Sure, like what?" Eric's eyes danced dangerously.  
"Well, we'd like ye two to come over to our place. Throw a few back,"  
"Yeah, yeah... hang out. What'dya say?"  
"Ok."  
"O-ok?" I laughed at the twin's, well, twined expression. It was like they expected us to scream out **HELL FUCKING NO**. or **GET THE HELL AWAY**. But no, we answered a simple 'Ok.' It's so good to be unpredictable. Father always told me to, and that it would help me in life. _'Wow, one of the only things daddy dearest was good for,'_ I thought to myself.

"Well, alright then," Conner's voice snapped me back to the present, "we'll see you 2 later then?"  
"Yeah, no problem. Night guys. Thanks again, fer walkin' us," I replied sleepily grinning at the 2 Irishmen.  
I walked to the doubled front doors of the complexes main office, where all the mail is held, and waited for Eric.  
"Night Eric-" they said together to the stand alone queer infront of them.  
"Night! _Catch ya on the flipside boys_!" and with that he practically skipped inside the building to me, and we walked away together to get the mail.

The boys looked at one another the same expressions plastered on their faces.  
"Tha' sayin'-"  
"...Yeah-" Conner conqured his brother's thoughts. They didn't need to finish their sentances anymore than what they had already said, to realize to whom they were talking about. Though, they spoke the name simultaneously, _"Rocco..."_

**XXXXXX**

The apartment was pitch black when we finially got inside. Ransom and I had gone to get the mail, and came back with an armful of letters and bills and such. Which got me thinking as to why we, a pair of runaways and loners, would get and accumilate so much mail. Eric's answer? "We're popular." So simple. We didn't even open or bother reading the names on the outside envelope from whence the large amount of mail came from, just assuming they were bills. I tossed them on the small table at the doorway's entrance. Eric rushed into the freezing apartment and towards the back. I was about to ask what he was doing before I heard the bathroom door slam shut.  
"Ah,_ that's _what..." I pulled the key out of the door and closed it, turning all the locks on the door, once inside. It's a habit.

I turned on the kitchen light, making my way to the pantry and grabbed a bottle of patron and snatched 2 glasses out of the sink. Double checking to make sure they were clean at least. After making sure, I made my way to the living room, turned on the lights and plopped on the couch. I heard Eric come out of the restroom and take a seat next to me.

"Hey, you didn't get me one-" without a word and before he could even get another word out, I handed him a 1/2 filled glass of the amber looking liquid.  
"Oh, thank you."  
"No prob, but you only get one tonight." When he started to whine and complain and ask why, I simply replied with, "got work tomorrow babe."  
He replied with a series of moans and groans, expressing his annoyance.  
"Hey c'mon- I'll stop by work tomorrow and see ye, how 'bout it?" Eric's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Yea? _**Really**_?" I nodded taking a sip of my own drink.  
If he wasn't so tired and relaxed I'm quite sure he would have literally jumped for joy. He was such a little kid at heart. Simple things make us happy. I couldn't help but to smile at this thought into my drink.

"So, are we going to hang with those 2?" he finally asked. His voice took me out of my thoughts.  
"I don't know-"  
"I mean, they seemed really nice, and cool. Not to mention they were pretty hot T. And I don't know, they reminded me a lot of Ringo, ya know? And I was wondering if you saw it too, T-" I slammed my glass on the table and startled my best friend.  
"I don't want to talk about him, Eric."  
"But I just thought-"  
"Not _**NOW**_ Eric." I finished my drink in one big swig before taking my glass back to the sink.

"When you're done, just, put it in the sink or something..."  
"Yeah, sure thing Teagan. Night."  
"Night Ransom..." I closed my bedroom door and stripped down before crawling into bed, curling into a tight ball and silently crying before sleep came over me.  
Eric sat there still in the living room, thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. He held onto his glass and peered into it with a sad look upon his face. Glazed eyes, mumbling under his breath.

_"I'm sorry Teagan. I am so sorry."_

Eric Ransom sat there, in silence, and finished his drink before returning it to the sink. He walked out onto the balcony and sat there in the iron-wrought chairs on the patio, puling out his Newports and making a grab towards his purple lighter that sat there on the same iron-wrought coffee table.  
The wind picked up a bit, causing Eric to shiver and whip the exhaled smoke around his cold frame.

"It's beautiful tonight, Ringo. Wish you could see it," he gave a little laugh, "T misses you and so do I, so do us a favor and _**COME BACK**_!"

Everything went silent again. All that could be heard was the wind blowing about him, the traffic of the late nights and their people going crazily about their lives down below and of course the crackling noise of the menthol cigarette burning out. He sighed, throwing the butt over the side of the balcony's railing, and walked back inside.  
He made sure the door was locked, everything was turned off and then got into his room, where he got undressed and changed into his boxers and a t-shirt, before coming into my room. He quietly laid on the bed and looked at me.  
_"Hey-"_ he managed barely over a whisper. When I didn't reply, he wrapped his arms around me and held me. There he too, fell victim to the Sandman.

* * *

**KZOMBI3: _WELL? _**_It's taken me like **FOREVER **_to write this up because **WORD HATES ME! **lol  
But yeah, here everyone goes. Hope ye all like it!

**I NEEEEEEED FEEEEEEDBACK PLEASE!**

**_P.S._ IF ANYONE CAN TRANSLATE WHAT I WROTE IN THE DIFFERENT LANGUAGES THAN I WILLL...** hmmmmm**...**  
**AHA! I'LL MAKE YOU HAVE A CAMEO-APPEARANCE IN THE STORY! YOUR VERY OWN SELF/ CHARACTER IN A CHAPTER AND SITUATION! LOL **  
**THIS IS SOME GOOD STUFF, I'LL HAVE TO HAVE ANOTHER LIL CONTEST :D**

**LET ME KNOW HOW I DID!**

**PEACE OUT, IM OFF TO DO HOMEWORK... BLEGH**

**P.S.S. I DO NOT OWN THE SAYING FROM ROCCO THAT I ADDED INTO THE STORY, BY THE WAY. :P I DO LOVE ROCCO THOUGH**


	4. Wrong Time, Soggy Cereal & FullNames

**KZOMBI3:** Hey everyone ok! So here is the new chapter for my BDS story. I hope ya'll enjoy! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN THE TWINS, ROCCO, ROMEO OR ANYONE FROM THE MOVIES. I ONLY OWN: TEAGAN AND RINGO RUEAUX, ERIC RANSOM, KAYK AND LARRY, THE MOBSTERS (THAT WERE NOT IN THE MOVIES) AND A FEW RANDOM PEOPLE

**CHAPTER 3: _Wrong Time, Soggy Cereal & Full-Names..._**

**XXXXXX**  
**THE MACMANUS'**

The wind blew about the Saint's coats as they took their sweet time, walking home, taking a drag of their cigarettes every now-a-again.  
"So what was all tha' about back there, eh, _Romeo_?" Conner teased his twin.  
"What'dya mean-?"  
"_**Oh please**_, ye were _totally_ tryin' te pick up tha poor girl!" he poked fun again.  
"**Shut up** Conner! Ye don't know what yer talkin' about!" Murphy shouted at his brother.  
"_Uh-huh_, whatever you say-," There was silence before Conner finished, "I think she's quite attractive, what do you think Murph?" he laughed as his brother jumped on top of him and the sibling wrestling match began again.

After what seemed like hours, the boys finally made it to their apartment complex, which should have actually only been less than a 30 minute walk. They somehow managed to get there, and even made it up to their door. As soon as they walked in, they dropped their bags and Conner crashed don the couch, making sure to swing both legs to rest on the arm-rest at the other end. Murphy, however, however went straight for the kitchen and grabbed 2 beers, before shutting the refrigerator and meeting his twin the living room.

Conner had flipped the tube on and was watching the popular news station in Southern Boston, apparently something big was being broadcasted, because every channel Conner tried to go too the same story was plastered on the scrolling bar at the bottom or top of the screen, depending on the station's networking preference. And as popular as news may be, the Saint's did not want to watch it 24/7/365, just every now and then…who does really?

"What've they said?" Murphy asked sitting down with his partner in crime.  
"_Shh-_" Conner hissed in reply and turned the volume up.

"_**In our breaking news tonight, there was another string of deaths, however unlike the infamous killings not but a few weeks ago, they were not in the South Boston area. Just hours ago members of the underground Russian Mafia gang, Volki, were found shot and killed in their own room, here at the Blue Lobster hotel. Among them, was the son of Nikoli De Luca, Antosha De Luca. Police officials are trying to determine if these killings are in fact another act by Boston's 'The Saints'. We'll have more news on that; later. Now back to you at the-"**_

Conner and Murphy sat there, deep in thought.

"Those were supposed to be _our_ hits, _our_ kills. Ye know with what those muther fuckers did to tha' family Conn!" Murphy slammed his balled fists down on the coffee table in front of him, "Those were _**OURS**_! And now they're tellin' us that there is _**someone else**_ killing people? Who do those bloody pricks think they are?"  
"Murph-"  
"No Conn, it's… **NO**! It's not _right_!" he fumed.  
"Calm yerself Murph! I'm just as fuckin' pissed as you are, alright? _**Now calm down**_."

Once Conner saw that his twin did in fact start to calm down, did he then continue to speak, "It wasn't a professional hit, so it can't be too hard to track and find the one or ones who did this. We'll _find_ 'em Murphy and we'll set 'em straight." With that Conner got up, leaving his brother there to think.

Murphy sat there, in silence, though the TV was still playing in the background, it seemed to him to be miles away.  
'_Those two, Eric and Teagan…they were there… at the hotel room, but… No. It wasn't them. It couldn't have been them. Sure, they seemed violent to those men at the pub, but it was self-defense.'  
_He mulled over his thoughts and ideas and problems all at once. Trying to clear it all up, one thing at a time…

'_Nah, couldn't have been them two. They're too… carefree…'_and with that last thought, he got up, turned the tube off and headed off to bed; completely forgetting about his untouched, unfinished beer.

**XXXXXX**

I shifted slightly in bed and felt an odd weight in the bed with me. I turned over and noticed my gay best friend there, drool running down his face as a light snore came from his sleeping form. There he was in all his glory, sprawled out, hogging the covers and what looked like him trying to push me off the bed. I smirked to myself and then at him. Creeping out of bed so as to not wake him, I went over to my alarm clock and turned up the volume all the way and then placed it by his side of the bed. Only after I had set it to go off in 5 minutes and changed what the time read. Because at the moment, the REAL time was: 8:27 am, and he's supposed to get ready and be at work at 10:30 am. So, the clock next to him now read: 10:15. Man, I am evil.

I walked out of the room to grab me some breakfast, and as I walked across the smoothed concrete floors, towards my food = stomach leading the way, I tip-toe my way all the way there due to the freezing-ness of the floor and my bare feet.

"Makes me want to go out and buy slippers…" I said out loud, glaring at the floor as I hopped around in the kitchen.

I grabbed my chocolate cereal, the blue gray stoneware bowl from the cupboard next to the sink, as well as a spoon and the milk from the fridge. I went over to the counter and hopped up onto it, letting my feeties dangle.

As I was about to take my first bite, _"Back it Up,"_ by Coletter Carr started blaring from my room, followed closely by a yell and then a THUD! I couldn't help but bust my gut laughing at the mental image of Ransom yelling and then hitting the floor. It was too priceless.

**_"TEAGAN FINLEY RUEAUX!"_** I heard him at me before he came bursting out of my room. Red-faced. I stifled a laugh, "_Yes_…Ransom?" to no avail.  
"You bitch you…_oh_-," his face fell as he looked at the time in the bedroom and then around the apartment.

He looked at me with panic stamped onto his face, "What time is it!"  
I tried holding in my laughter again, "I don't know…" I couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"_**YOU FUCKIN' SUCK!**_ You changed all the clocks _again_, didn't you!" He glared at me in the most killing way possible.

"_Umm_…no?"

"Well, when I get home from work you'd have better changed them all _**BACK**_!" He replied, yelling over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom. He was just blowing smoke, besides, I thought that was pure genius. Seeing as how the last time I changed the clocks was only like a few days ago.

I laughed to myself once he was out of sight and earshot, and was about to pick up my spoon again for the second time of taking my first bite, when there was a knock at the door. I sighed into my growing cold cereal, which by the way; does it get cold; or hot if you don't touch it? _Hmm? Food for thought…**moving on! **_I got up and made my way to the front door cursing the cold floor the entire time.

"Yes, _hello_?" I asked of the person behind the door. I really wished I hadn't though, it was one of our annoying neighbors, if not the **_MOST_** annoying of our neighbors.

**"TURN THAT SHIT OFF! OR IMMA REPORT YOU, _AGAIN_!"** I rolled my eyes at the old woman in front of me and rubbed the bridge of my nose intently.

"_Yes ma'am. Yes Mrs. McKinah, Of course Mrs. McKinah, Won't happen again, Mrs. McKinah. You have a wonderful, shit filled day Mrs. McKinah. Go jump off a bridge now Mrs. McKinah_," and before she could continue to bitch more, I slammed the door in her face.

"That woman, I swear…" I walked back to my room, shut off the music that happened to still be blaring, and was on my way **BACK** to my food when someone, again, knocked on the door.

I heard Eric shout from in the shower, "**_AGAIN_**!" and it made me laugh for the umpteenth time this morning.

I unlocked the door and opened it again, thinking it was still Mrs. McKinah, "_Yes_? What now Mrs. McKinah? I turned off the music, what is it _this time_?" I stated exhaustedly again, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Mrs. McKinah?"  
"No, don't think that'd be us love." The voices of two Irish men floated to me. Why I hadn't looked up at the person at the door sooner is beyond me.  
"Conner, Murphy? How'd ye two know-?" I narrowed my eyes at the two of them, "_Stalkers_…" I breathed, "That's what ye two'd be. **_Fuckin' stalkers_**!"

They laughed. "Alright, c'mon in _stalkers_."  
"Hey now, is that any way to treat neigh, talk to your saviors from last night?"  
"What are ye talkin' 'bout? There was no saving done last night, at least not from _ye two_," I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the twins playfully.

"As I recall, Eric and I handled it all on our own, thank ye kindly." I continued as I walked into the kitchen towards my still untouched food. The Saints were still standing by the door.  
"Guys, you can come in. I won't kill you," I flashed a devious grin.

They exchanged similar skeptic looks, but proceeded into the apartment non-the-less. Conner heard someone in the shower and pointed it out to Murphy.  
"Hey Teagan-?"  
"_Hmm_?"  
"Ye got any company?"  
"Yeah, we don't want to intrude or anything…" It took me a bit to process and figure out what they were saying. A bunch of things were running through my head all at once:

1.) The fact that 2 **GORGEOUS** men were talking to me.  
2.) Said gorgeous men were in my apartment  
3.) Did I mention **_GORGEOUS_**!  
4.) The fact that I haven't eaten my, most likely, soggy cereal.

I couldn't help but pout, thinking of my lonely cereal.

"Company? No way. It's just Ransom."  
"Ah…"  
"Yeah, he's getting ready for work. Do you guys want some breakfast?"  
There was silence as I went to grab my soggy cereal bowl. "_Teagan,_ it's almost 10 am."  
"Yeah, _annnd_ yer point being?"  
"Its practically** LUNCH **time!" Murphy blurted out.

I starred at them blankly before grabbing my bowl and dumping it's soggy, now nasty contents out and into the sink, where I rinsed the bowl and set it into the sink's mouth, "It was soggy gross anyways-," I answered in reply to their questioning looks.

I made my way past them to our couch in the living room and plopped down, pulling out a DJarum black and placing it between my lips. I noticed that the two still didn't move much, and were just standing around, looking at everything. It made me feel like I was in an art gallery, awkward and out of place as I shifted in my seat.

"C'mon! Make yerselves at home. **_SIT_ damnit**!" I motioned anywhere and everywhere with the use of wide hand gestures and the finger.

Covering the walls of our apartment loft were colored and black and white photos. Some in frames others just on a canvas and then placed on the wall that way. Photographs lined the walls, all of them of different sizes and of different motifs and references. Everything from macro abstracts to portraits of little kids. Murphy stood and looked at a few, but he lingered on one that really got his attention. I looked over and noticed him starring at it.

"Conner, come 'ere and look at this," he breathed. His brother did as he was asked and got up from his spot and walked towards Murphy.  
"What is it-?"  
"Just look at it, it's really _good_."

The picture was black and white of a young girl with light hair the length to her waist, the white dress she wore had little eye-lets at the hem of the knee length dress, and no sleeves. It blew about her frame as did her hair. She had a wide grin on her face as she looked up at the boy besides her, holding her hand in his. He didn't look that much old than she was, maybe 2-3 years at the most. He had dark, curly hair. He was laughing at the girl, his eyes danced and hers were alight and her face; glowing.

It was a semi-close up, full body shot of the two of them. And in the background of the picture it was the rolling hills of Ireland, and where the cliffs drop off into the sea. Both the young man and the girl were walking away from the camera and towards the cliffs and hills, but because they were looking at each other, their faces were somewhat tilted in the camera's direction. They looked so happy, and carefree.

"Beautiful, _huh_?" I appeared behind the two of them scaring them 10 feet into the air.  
**"Holy mother-!"**  
"**Don't do tha'**!" They both stood there hunched over clutching their chests where their hearts would be.

I softly laughed at their antics, and the fact that I scared 2 grown men. Man, I am awesome!

"So, who took this picture? Was it you T?" Conner asked.  
"No, I didn't. My father did. He used to be a photographer." I beamed at them. By this time Eric popped out of the bathroom, already dressed and hair straightened to perfection.  
"_Took_ ye long enough Ransom," I stated sarcastically looking at him from my spot between the twins.

He stuck his tongue out and then noticed the twins standing besides me, and blushed. What is it with the two of us not noticing 2 really handsome men standing within 10 feet of us! _**SHEESH!**_

"Oh, hey guys! What're you doing here?"  
"We were askin' T 'bout this picture. It's Ireland, right," Murphy asked.  
I nodded, "I lived there most of my life. The other half was spent in the UK. But I was born in London," I smiled.  
"You're a Brit?"  
"Yeah, Euro-mutt-mix is what I am. Though the Irish in me is tha main one…"  
"She's _½ Irish ½ British _pretty much," Ransom interjected.  
"No, I'm more Irish than British Eric,"  
"_No_, I don't think so, you speak too much like a Brit to be fully Irish T."  
"What point are ye getting at Ransom! I already admitting to being **_BORN _**there and _**LIVING**_ in England! **_O' COURSE _**I'm going to be able to talk and act like them!"  
"Ahem, guys?"  
"Well, yer _still_ more Brit…"  
"_Am not_!"  
"**_Are too_**!"  
"**_Not_**!"  
"**_Too_**!"  
"Guys?"  
"_**Queer**_!"  
"_**Bitch**_!"  
"_**Homo-queer-sapien-douche-nozzel**_!" I stuck my tongue out at him, crossing my arms in victory. With that Eric was about to pounce on me when the twins interrupted with a really loud whistle.  
"**GUYS**!"  
We both turned to the boys, "_**WHAT**_?"

"So, who is in the picture? This boy is in a lot of the pictures around the house…"  
The atmosphere in the room suddenly went dark and got really heavy, even though all the air that was in my lungs was actually very thin. And leaving me, fast.

"That-that's my brother. My older brother," my voice cracked and I had tried so hard to keep it from that one thing. I cleared my throat, "That's Ringo."  
"Oh, so the girl…" Conner started.  
"Is actually _you_?"  
"_No way_," they finished together.  
I nodded my head 'yes'.  
Eric noticed the situation going down hill fast and quickly changed the subject, "So what is it ye two need?" The Saints glanced between the 2 of us and then themselves and back to us again.

"We thought we'd stop by and see when ye two are available to get together?" Conner asked, Murphy just stood there nodding in agreement.

"Oh, yeah…well, I don't know. T, do we work at the church this week?" I thought a moment, "Hold on, lemme go check." And with that I ran into the kitchen to check the calendar.  
"It says we have…Friday off!" I yelled back at them, not moving from my spot.  
"For both jobs," Eric asked.  
"Yeah, yours and mine-," I replied walking back to everyone.  
"_Two jobs_-?"  
"Yeah, we both work at the church and we both work in retail. Teagan just quit her job at the restaurant because she couldn't keep up with 3 jobs at once. That woman is **CRAZY** about work." Eric stated in hushed tones so as I couldn't hear.

"C'mon Ransom, time for work." I nodded to the clock on the wall. His face fell, "**_Shit_**! Gotta go! Later guys! Love ya, T!" and with that e grabbed his keys and was out the door.  
All three of us laughed at him. Once we were calmed down a bit, I looked over to the twins, wiping my tear streaked face clean with the back of my hand.

"So, what are ye really here fer?"  
Murphy made a sudden move for his coat pocket and pulled out a hot pink and silver duct-taped square piece o' work.  
"I think this belongs to ye." I grabbed it out of his hands; Flash-like.  
"My wallet! Where was it?"  
"In the bar, meant te give it back to ye last night, sorry love..." Murphy replied rubbing the back of his neck.

I narrowed my eyes to slits at the 2 of them before rummaging through my wallet' contents: $12.76 = money, a bunch of useless receipts, id, driver's license, even a few discount cards to local corner stores and the food market. Everything was in order.  
"This is how ye two found us, yer a bunch o' **_crazy stalkers_**!" I stated and accused in mock anger.

They both looked between each other and shared the same sheepish grins, "yeah."  
"_Mmaaybe_-?"  
"_Assholes_," I stated laughing.  
"How 'bout it? You be willing to come out and have a drink with us-?" Conner suggested, though the way he went about it, the way he phrased it seemed more of a statement than a question.

As I was about to answer, Murphy interrupted and finished for his twin, "**GREAT**! How about Friday..."  
"But I-,"  
"Even better! Murph and I'll come get ye and Eric here at your place say around 7:00pm?" Conner stated.  
"I mean-," I started but wasn't able to finish that sentence either. They just wouldn't listen.  
"Alright, it's settled then. We'll just take our leave now."  
"Bye T!"  
"**Later Teagan**!" with that Conner and Murphy were half way out of the apartment when Murphy poked his head back in, "Nice _pj's_ by the way T," he winked jokingly at me. I looked down at myself and saw that I was in boxer-like shorts and an oversized band t-shirt.

"**Shut up Murphy**!" I threw a seat pillow at him, missing as it hit the now closed front door. I shook in aggravation, "Those men!"

I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and showered before getting out and realizing that I had left the towel I was going to use on top of my bed. So not only do I have to walk across the apartment naked, I have to walk across the apartment _naked_ and **_COLD_**…and that my friends is _no bueno_.

So after my little adventure of the towel hunt, I changed into clean clothes consisting of skinny blue jeans and black band t-shirt, I walked back into the kitchen and towards the calendar to mark down Friday's date. **_"DRINK A PINT WITH TWINS DAY!"_** is what I wrote, in big green sharpie pen. Because I like sharpies, and I am awesome.

"There, now it is official," I spoke to myself as I looked around for what I needed to get at the grocery store.

Once I finished making a list, I grabbed my purse, frozen piss colored ipod as well as my cell phone and I double checked to make sure I tuck my wallet in my back pocket. I laced up my black Chucks and then headed out the door, making sure to lock it up tight.

"**_Awesome, super, fun time shopping_**!" I faked enthusiasm throwing my fist into the air and clicking my heels together.

I sighed, "_Oh…joy…"_

**

* * *

KZOMBI3:** HEY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LATEST CHAPTER.  
NO WHERE NEAR AS GOOD AS MY OTHER ONES I ADMIT... THIS ONE IS PRETTY DRY. BLEGH!

SO SORRY IF THERE IS ANY CONFUSION IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU NEED ANY EXPLANATIONS, FEEL FREE TO PM ME AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FILL IN DA GAPS :] BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TO PAR, AND SO MUCH MORE!

SIT BACK AND RELAX AND JUST WAIT...UNTIL I GET THE CHAPTER POSTED LOL THANKS GUYS!  
:]


	5. Serial Killer in Someone Else's Skin

**KZOMBI3:** Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter (obviously) lol I hope you all enjoy it. It's more funny than the last one, yet still like a continuation of the filler. I really hope you all like it! Comments, critics etc are ALWAYS welcomed!

**Disclaimer:** Just read the first chapter, I am too lazy to put it all back here. Lol :]

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: ** Stalkers, Work and a Smoke Scene

**"Serial Killer in Someone Else's Skin Waiting for Unsuspecting Women..." **

**XXXXXX  
****MACMANUS'** (again)

The Saints practically skipped down the hall as they laughed whole-heartedly at their mini adventure.  
"Conner, ye should've seen 'er face!" Murphy tapped his brother's shoulder so as to see his own success in mimicry.  
Conner cracked a huge grin, trying to contain a very awkward noise that somehow found a way out into the world, causing Murphy to screw up his impersonation and bust a gut too. "That was somethin' I wished I had tha good fortune to see," Murphy only nodded, unable to speak due to lack of oxygen to the brain.

**XXX**

"What now, brother?" Murphy asked after they had both calmed down in the middle of the corridor, and then made their way to the doors leading out of the apartment. They walked out of the complex and across the street to the local coffee shop. They passed by a newspaper stand, where today's paper lay in the front with big bold header reading, _"The Saints Get Sloppy?"_ along with the main photo underneath of the hotel's room from the other night.

The bodies were indeed, one shot one kill, however it was sloppy, and distasteful. A "random" shooting- the faces were blown clear off. Definitely _not _the Saints…

"I believe we've got ourselves some new work Murph," Conner threw the paper back onto the stack, a fierce look upon his face. Murphy nodded, "_Aye, aye_…"  
"We're te find these _muther fuckers_…"  
"…and _kill _'em. Every last one…"  
"Amen." They finished in unison.

Murphy clasped him on the back and they continued their march to meet up with someone who knows the scum of Boston like no ones business. They headed to the Silver Peso.

**XXXXXX**

By the time I had gotten back from running so many errands;

1.) Laundry  
2.) Groceries  
3.) Get gas  
4.) Deposit money  
5.) Clean car  
6.) Go shopping for new clothes because some people need new jackets!

Mind you that the errands above are not in order of completed.  
So, by the time I did finally get back home, it was 3:30pm, "_**RIDICULOUS**_!" I yelled trying to put my key into the lock, with way too many bags in hand might I add.

"This is so fuckin' _**lame**_! Dear sweet baby Jesus!" I cursed as I kicked the still locked door.  
"**_Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat!" _**I was so pissed and tired I didn't even notice anyone was near me, or listening for that matter.

"Excuse me ms. do you need any help?" a thick British accent floated to my ears.  
"Nah thanks lad. I'm good… **_FUCK_****! **_**Mhac an gabhar motherless!"  
**_He chuckled, "It seems as though you're not_ that_ good…"  
"**Ah sod off wanker**! _**Ye little shit**_!" I shouted from behind the mountain of bags I held in my arms, still yanking at the door handle.

"**Oi**! That's not very polite, mate," he sighed and continued to watch me ignore him and still fuck with the key. "Why not set some of the bags down on the ground?" I stopped figeting with lock and key for only a moment, staring at the door like it was on fire, but in the weirdest way possible. That would be the smart thing to do...but to hell with it!

"I don't wanna tha's why...now _sod off_!" Was my only reply.

"At least let me hold one of the bags for you?" I finally turned around after groaning and dreading him still being there, pestering me like crabs do to prostitutes and the CEO head honchos they sleep with. Through a small opening in the bags that I held, I saw a good looking man. Dark, semi wavy hair that fell into his dark eyes.  
I brushed his image away, "Fine, alright. 'Ere ye go," and I handed him one of the heaviest bags I had.

"This is kind of heavy..." he commented.  
"Aye," I replied now having some room to actually turn the key and open the door.  
"Where would you like this?"  
"Over in the kitchen..." I replied following him. I picked up one of the kitchen knives; meat cleaver, and held it to my side- out of his sight, and his knowing.

"_Thanks again_, fer yer un-wanted and un-needed help," I stated sarcastically, trying to hint for him to get the hell out. He didn't catch on...what a dumbass.  
"From where I was standing you needed _ANYONE_'s help..." he pointed out.\  
"I've already _said me thanks_, what else is it ye want?" He got quiet though I was really tense, I don't know this loony! What if he was a fuckin' nut case? Or, or like some sort of crazed psycho killer? Who was packing! I'm not going to take any chances.

He was still standing in front of me, he was about to say something when I cut him off, "Get out."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Ye heard me quite clearly... **Get te fuck out**!" He complied and left without another word. However, he did give me the dirtiest look I have ever seen. And I watched to make sure he did leave, and not just play me.

I let out a long, heavy breath that I didn't even know I had been holding in. "Oh sweet Jesus, thank ye, thank ye..." I thanked Him and then threw the knife into the sink with all the other dirty dishes I had gotten it from. Hey, if he did make a move I was gonna slash him, and if it didn't kill tha basterd, I wa atleast going to give him botulism or something of the sort. The knife hit with a clatter before resting peacefullyat the bottom of the cesspool.  
A few minutes later, when I had finished unloading and placing everything I had brought into the apartment into it's right place; I gathered my things, _**yet again**_!, and headed back out for work.

**XXX**

I finally got to work, a retail shop; _**Sktech**_, very vintage, thrift, for every occasion. Or so they tell us when we first start working. _Woohoo_...note sarcasm and lack of enthusiasm plastered on my face. As soon as I walked into the store I was tackled to the ground by one of the other managers and my other best friend; Kayk.

"Kayk! Geoff!" I shouted from underneath my small friend as she stayed ontop of me, everything just came out muffled.  
"_But-but-but-but __**TTTTTTTTT**_!" She dragged it out, like a little kid whinning to his mother about why he couldn't have the candy before dinner, "I've missed you _**SOOOO**_ _**MUCH!"**_ she exclaimed as she just held onto me tighter.

I tried to get a good look at her before I asked, "Kayk?"  
"_Hmm_?"  
"Are you high...?" I grinned at her knowing that she was, more than likly.  
"_Umm_...no? Yes, wait...what's the right answer?" She looked at me smiling at her and caved, "Ok, yes... but not a lot. _Like 3 bowls_..." we then both busted our guts laughing, knowing all too well how much that really was.

"Okay...so where have you been all week?" She finally asked once we both sobered up and I clocked in.  
"Uh, just took a break from work is all. Ransom did too." I couldn't tell her that Ransom and I go out and find people, bad people to kill. No matter how much she would agree to it, I didn't want to put all of that on her.

She nodded in understanding, "Ok yeah, I get that. I need to take one too."

"Hey- so this really creepy guy _'helped'_ me today. And by today, I mean like not even 30 minutes ago, and creepy as in _**O.M.G**_. stalker vibe, _yes I did say_ OMG, serial killer in someone else's skin waiting for unsuspecting women, _Ted Bundy creepy_..."  
"But Ted Bundy was a smooth talker. He lured women, or they would come to him on their own...he wasn't one with a forceful nature on capturing the women..." Kayk replied in all seriousness.

That is one of the things we liked to talk about, we like to research serial killers and famous killers and such and then talk about them and have debates as to who was greater in the sense of worst killing methods and victimology etc etc...

"Wait, that's all you got out of what I just said?"  
"Well, _yeah_..."  
"**Kayk**! I'm talkin' 'bout some creeper who is..."  
"_A creeper_?"  
"**YES!** It's **SCARY**!"  
"Whoa. Teagan Rueaux _scared_? **Never**!" She joked.  
"I'm being serious!"  
"I know I know... I'm sorry. So what do you mean, _'helped'_ you?"

I then told her about what I had done today, gone shopping, the grocery store, the whole shebang. About how I had come back to the apartment with a bunch of bags in my hands and trying to get inside my room... _"So you let him help you?"  
_"Well, I didn't really have a choice. Te prick wouldn't let it go!" I exclaimed out loud earning looks from customers who were browsing the nearby rounders marked 50% Off.  
"_**Ah sod off! **__**Cad atá á lorg agat!" **_I shouted at them. They soon left, only after shooting us death glares.

It's good being a manager.

"If looks could kill Teagan…" Kayk mumbled through her laughs.  
"Ah, shaddup," I laughed trying to impersonate a Queens accent. To no avail.

**XXX**

7:30 was rolling around and I was getting everything set up for the next manager on duty when someone walked into the store. Seeing as it is a Monday, it is usually dead slow around this time, so it's a fairly easy job. However, we don't like it when one or two people come into the store seeing as how it requires work. Or at least, those are my thoughts on the matter.  
But, I greeted them none the less, "Hey welcome to _**Sketch**_! If ye need anything let me know- _oh, it's you_…" I stopped short realizing who I was greeting.

"Ah, the British bloke from earlier, what're ye, _a stalker_?" I crossed my arms over my chest.  
'_Great, the creeper is back and no Kayk…I'm thoroughly fucked…'_ I thought to myself.  
He placed a finger to chin as if deep in thought, "If that means another way of seeing you, then yeah. Think of me as you're very own personal stalker."

I snorted, "_Lovely_…"  
"Though, I actually came here to buy. I am always here and simply love the vintage side of life, and the history behind it." He walked further into the store, because before this he was still towards the front, I towards the back, and we were practically yelling over the music.

He was, cute to say the most. Not much to look at really. Although, he had some rugged features that I found to be appealing, not to mention really nice dark eyes… _'still not as good looking as the twins, or Murphy…'_ I thought to myself comparing the 2 or really 3 of them.

'_Oh shit! I did not just do that! Snap out o' it Teagan!_' I mentally slapped myself and when I did, I noticed the creeper was merely feet in front of me.

"So what is it I can help ye with?" I asked rather annoyed at the fact that I now have a personal stalker and myself for thinking of the twins in that light. I've only just met them, sheesh!

"Well, for starters, how 'bout a name? I can't go on stalking you professionally without knowing your name, now can I?" he moved closer to me and I backed up into one of our display tables, _'He's good…'  
_"See, I'm doing my job." He smiled, a genuine smile…but totally creepy.

"If ye were a professional stalker, ye would hafta figure out my own name without me help, now wouldn't ye? Tough luck…"  
"It's alright love, you think I don't already know your name; Teagan?" I moved back from him, he looked at me and repeated my name, like he was tasting it in his mouth.  
"Teagan, _beautiful_…"  
"Glad ye find it so, _**now be off with ye**_!" I yelled for the prick to leave.

"Alright, alright; such hostility towards me. I like a woman with moxy and fire. We'll meet again Teagan." He replied with that same smile.

Before he left though he shouted one thing as the front doors were closing with him already outside, **"DANIEL! Danny!"** he jumped and shouted, waving his arms like some little kid with too much sugar. The way he went about flailing his arms though, I couldn't help but smirk, because at that moment I thought of him getting run over and hit by an 18 wheeler. Alas…it didn't happen and my dreams of the day were shattered. He, however, saw the smirk and took it as a good sign, and his grin grew twice as big. "_**Aw fuck**_!" I shouted to myself and gave him the finger.

He jumped up and down again, before actually leaving.  
"Real _cute_, Danny boy…but no dice."

**XXXXXX**

"**GOSH! THIS WEEK**!" I yelled out loud in frustration.  
"_Ok_? What about it?" Eric asked not looking up, at my frantic-self, from his vanilla bean cappuccino coffee. The kind I bought on accident. Whoops, my bad-ness.  
"It's just…** ARGGH**!"

"Are ye talkin' about yer _stalker friend_ T?" he inquired tartly, still peeved about his wrong brand of coffee. Of course I told him about the stalker, he's my best friend. I had told him that Monday night, after I had gotten off work I had gone straight to his store. He said I should report…but that's too much work, especially since what we do would be best away from cops.  
I had laughed that night, "_What're te pigs gonna do? Othin'…forget it_." And we kind of dropped it.

Today was _**FRIDAY**_! And both of us had no work. So you'd think we would have been coo-coo crazy bananas fer not going into work…in a good way. **NOPE**! I had a genuine stalker, Danny. Who always stops by work to "shop". This week however, had been good too. I had gotten a random visit from the twins; they stopped by Eric's shop. We had hung out a bit before I left for my own shift a few blocks away.

"Yeah, _my fuckin' stalker_ Ransom! **ARRGGGHHH**!"  
"Cut tha' out T…  
"…Yeah, ye sound like a bloody fuckin' pirate…" Conner and Murphy exclaimed as they walked into the apartment.  
"_**HOW TE FUCK'D YE TWO GET IN 'ERE**_!" Conner just held up a key.  
"Ransom gave it to us…" he shrugged.  
I rounded on my gay friend, red in the face, "Ye gave them a _bloody fucking key_?"  
"Yeah, why not? We both liked 'em enough to chill."  
"Because what if they're some psychotic mass murderin' serial killers out to take revenge on us for takin' te last o' te fuckin' soap from the super market, eh? **What then!"** I hit him in the arm, causing him to spill most of his drink.

"_Oops_…"  
"Hey T, if ye 2 need yer privacy te fight…" Murphy started.  
"We can always leave and come back ya know?" Conner finished. They were both in the living room sitting down when I came running out of the kitchen.  
"_**Holy crap! Hide meeee**_!" I yelled running into Conner who looked at me funny.  
"_Wha_-?" but before he finish, Ransom came out to the kitchen doorway holding an empty coffee cup and what looked to be a butcher knife.

"**FUCK**!" Conner yelled passing me to his twin as he ran to the other side of the room.  
"Hey Murph…" I stated calmly, like nothing was going on…you know, completely smooth.  
"_Uh, T_, what did you do?"  
"**BITCH SPILLED MY COFFEE**!"  
"Oh _psshht!_ Not like ye liked that flavor anyways!" I stuck my tongue out at him.  
He gave me a series of eye twitches and other odd facial expressions before returning to the kitchen in peace.

I released my breath that I didn't know I was holding and I completely relaxed.

"So, _we're mass murdering_…"  
Conner stepped in, "_psychotic serial killers_, eh?"  
"Don't forget out to take revenge on us for takin' te last o' te soap from the super market…" I finished for them, not catching on to what they were saying. I then realized I was still in Murphy's grasp. Then it hit me.  
"Oh, _hehee,_ ye heard all that?" I gave a nervous laugh. They both nodded in unison.  
"Ye know I didn't mean any of it, right?"

"**OF COUSE WE DO**!" Murphy clapped his hands on my shoulders and then gave a roaring laugh. I eased up a bit and relaxed. _'Thank Jesus…'  
_Conner then got right up in my face, his face void of all emotion except one: crazy. Murphy then leaned down to my ear and whispered, "_Ye'd be right though_…"

My eyes grew wide, "**OH FUCK NO**!" I yelled as I struggled in Murphy's grip.  
"Calm yerself T!"  
"Yeah, we only be jokin' with you."  
Eric then appeared again staring at the 3 of us with raised eyebrows.

"Nice of ye te join us, Ransom." I commented, he shrugged and I then got an idea. I whispered it to Murphy whose face lit up who then in turn told Conner. They looked at each other before releasing me and heading in the direction of Eric.

"**_What the fuck_**-?"  
"_C'mon_ Ransom- we've got to kill ye!" Murphy grabbed one arm, and his twin, the other.  
"**_Wha-? _**Where are you taking me! **TEAGAN**!" I shrugged and winked at him, hoping he got the message. My prank to the twins.

"To the bedroom I suppose, right Conn?"  
"Aye…"  
"**_Ooo, lovely_**! _So,_ who's first?" Eric demonstrated that my message went through, loud and clear, as he stopped squirming to ask of the men holding onto him. Which I assumed he found quite…_enjoyable_.  
The Saints stopped dead in their tracks on their way to the bedroom, still holding Ransom, and dropped him.

"**Oh YOU! TEAGAN**!" Conner shouted.  
"**_YE SLY FOX YOU_**!" Murphy concluded, and they both shouted together, "**I'M GONNA GET YOU**!" I was laughing so hard I fell off of the arm of the couch onto the cushioned seats. The boys ran towards me and tickled me as I continued to laugh and squirm out of their reach, to no avail. "**_St-stop _**it! **_Stop it please_**!" I managed through watering eyes and sides hurting. Eric was still on the ground, sitting up, arm crossed and pouting, "And here I was, hoping to get lucky, _yeah_?"

We all laughed a little bit harder. Or at least I did…

**XXX**

It was close to about 3pm when I did actually make the effort to check the clock on the wall. "_Soooo_, what to do?" I asked out loud.

So far, after my "prank" on the twins, we were out of ideas as to what to do, and just sat there in the living and on the couch, TV on in the background, sitting around the coffee table playing a series of card games. **_OOH, so much fun on a Friday night_**. No seriously…it is.

"I don't know…" Conner spoke up not removing his eyes from his hand of cards.  
"Yeah, didn't really _uh,_ plan this all the way through…" Murphy continued.  
Ransom and I smacked ourselves in the head no doubt leaving red hand prints, "_Oye ve..._"

"Excuse me gents…" I stated scooting past the twins and Eric. They were in a heated and violent battle of **GO FISH**, only we changed it. Instead of **GO FISH**, it is now _**GO FUCKIN' FISHING**_! And of course, boys hafta take it all the way to the next level…  
_'If they break my coffee table, I'll kill 'em all!'_ I thought to myself as I continued on my way to the balcony.

I walked out to the balcony and spotted my crushed pack of DJarum blacks. Once I opened it, I took one out and placed it between my lips and reached for my zombie lighter on the table where the pack had once been. I began to strike the fint, and once I got a spark I shielded it from the Boston wind, bringing the ever growing flame to the end of my cigarette; catching it on fire. I then took a long, well deserved drag.  
I exhaled, "_Damn_, that was good…"

"Yer such a fuckin' chain smoker T," Murph's voice floated to my ears from besides me.  
I jumped, "Holy crap Murph…scare me why don't cha?" I faked fear, "Besides, I'm an _attractive_ chain-smoker thank ye kindly." I finished with defiance.  
He laughed and ruffled my hair, "Yeah, I guess yer _alright _looking…"  
"_**HEY**_!" He just laughed again.

We stood there a moment longer in silence, the both of us just smoking. Enjoying each other's company, when we heard yelling coming from the other room.

"What the _fuck _are they doing?" I nearly dropped my cancer stick off of the railing. Murphy turned to look inside at his twin and new friend before shrugging, "War, I think..."

"I **_TOTALLY_** won that round!" I could make out Eric's voice.  
"**NO FUCKIN' WAY RANSOM! THAT WAS _ALL_ ME**!"  
"_Oh boy_..." I sighed and then went back to my smoke. Murphy was already there. There was some more yelling and then the sound of something crashin to the floor...breaking on impact and then there was silence.

"_Uh oh_..."  
"**Fuck**!" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, and let out a long heavy sigh before rubbing my semi-gauged ears whispering to myself, "woosa, woosa..."  
I put out my guilty pleasure, having almost been done with it, and stormed back into the apartment.  
Conner and Eric immediatly jumped apart at my sudden arrival into the main room.

"**I didn't do it**!" Eric was the first to claim immunity, throw his hands into the air in defense and leave our new friend to hang and dry.  
I eyed them both, "What te _fuck happened_? _What'd_ ye two do?" I put my hands on my hips and stood there as a mother does when scolding little children.  
"It was an accident Teagan... really. I'm sorry," Conner replied, stepping forward to claim his mistake. He looked genuinly sorry for what he did too, and I didn't doubt that.  
I glanced at what he held in his hands. It was one of the many picture frames that would usually be hanging on the wall of the living room.

I reached out to grab it and take it from him when, of course me being a clutz and a spaz, I cut my hand on the glass. No bueno!  
"_**WHAT THE HELL! WHO TE FUCK MAKES GLASS THIS FUCKIN' SHARP! FUCK ME SIDEWAYS DAMNIT**_!" I shouted, it wasn't that big of a deal, just stung a bit.  
"It's ok Conner, just... set it all down together in the kitchen and I'll fix it later. I'll be right back." With that I went to the bathroom and closed the door.

"_Wow_..."  
"_What_? I didn't mean to cut her hand open!" Conner defended himself against Eric, for reasons unknown. _'Guilty conscience much?'_ Ransom thought to himself before speaking up, "What? No. No the fact that she didn't flip shit over the picture frame busting..."  
"Why would she?"  
"It's a picture, of her **BROTHER! _DUHH_**," Ransom replied as if it were common sense.  
Conner was quiet.

Murphy walked back in having just finished his smoke break, "Hey where's Teagan?"  
"The bathroom, she's cleaning up..." Eric replied.  
"Oh, ok."  
I finally came out of the bathroom and looked at the 3 lazy muther fuckers, lo9unging about in my living room.  
"**_OI_**! _C'mon ye lazy bastards_! Lets go **_DO_** something!" I jumped on the twins who were sprawled out on the couch.

"Like what?"  
"_I don't fucking know_... go to Walmart, and ride the bikes through the store beating unsuspecting children and old folk alike with wiffle-ball bats. Because we don't discriminate. **ANYTHING**!" I threw my arms into the air. A moment went by and the Saints were just staring at me because of my crazy thought patterns, before they doubled over and the living room of my apartment was filled to the brim with booming laughter.  
There was pounding coming from the front door that I almost didn't hear it because they were still laughing.

"Ok _c'mon _guys..." I exclaimed walking to the door, "I'm serious!"  
I flung the door open, getting ready to bitch at Mrs. McKinah, however, to my dismay and distaste; there stood my one and only stalker.  
"'Ello Teagan, _my sweet_..." he made a move to grab and kiss my hand. I could hear the boys get silent and try to listen from the other room.  
"Hey ya Danny lad... what is it ye want?" I sighed.

He tried to look behind me o see further into the apartment, "_Do you have company_?"  
"Yeah, I do..." I was getting pissed now, so much so that I was reaching for my colt that I had in the side table next to the door, just in case.  
"Oh, _who_? You do know that as your personal stalker I should know about- Oh 'ello. _Who are you_?" Danny changed real fast. I felt someone behind me and place their hand on the small of my back.  
I tilted my head to see Murphy, "Name's Murphy, who te _fuck are ye_?" His scent; so musky, like stale cigarettes and Irish beer. His body heat, warming me up, so nice and comfortable. I could have stayed like that forever.

"I'm Daniel Shaye..."  
"So yer te little Danny boy tha's been _messin_' with _my girl_, eh?"  
I'm quite sure that both Danny's and I's faces masked the utter shock and confused looks. _'Thank God he can't see my face...'_ I thought of the stalker, seeing as how I was still looking up at Murphy. Murphy just continued to stare at the little shit in the doorway.  
"You're, _uh, boyfriend_?" I snapped my gaze in his direction, "Y-yeah. Me and Murph have been datin', what babe?"  
"2 years..." he replied without missing a beat, breaking his eye contact with the other male to look into my eyes and face. I could have melted and died right there.

"Yep 2 years." I smiled.  
"_Uh huh_, well then, I'll just see you later my dear, sweet Teagan." He blew me a kiss in which case I attempted to dodge. He took his leave and Murphy and  
I just stood there a bit longer before heading back inside, making sure the prick did leave. Murphy headed back inside before I did, and was already cracking open a new one with the boys. They were all pretty quiet when I finally locked the door and made it back into their line of sights.

"Yes?" I asked staring at them all.  
"_N-nothing_..."  
"Ok then-?" I turned my attention to Murphy. 'Should I bring it up? I mean he doesn't seem like anything just happened... fuck me.' I thought.  
"So _Teagan_..." Conner cooed, trying to contain his giggles. I looked at the Saint, "that was yer st-stallker?" he busted his gut.  
I started turning red in the face from embarassment and anger. _'He, **THEY,** are not the **LEAST** bit concerned at the fact that I have a creepy, **REAL **stalker...'_

"Hey, leave her alone, tha prick's a real creeper," Murphy took up for me, yelling at his twin.  
"**Oh, well _excuse _me**!"  
"Be careful Conn, T's new **_boy toy_** might just kill ye!" Ransom interjected.  
They looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter together.

"_You guys suck _**OK**!" They stopped just long enough for Murphy to step in, "**Ye two pricks**! Listen, I only did tha te get the git te leave T the fuck alone. We're not datin'!" He then looked over towards me, "_Right_, T?"  
I couldn't believe what I just heard. Yes, I knew it was all a show, and I knew why he said and acted like he did; but a part of me wanted and wished for him to have had another reason as to why he did it. A hidden message. Better intentions. Ya know?  
"Yeah Murph, _yeah_..."

"See, there ye two go!"  
Conner and Eric seemed to have caught what just transpired even if Murphy hadn't.  
"**OI**! C'mon! The creeper's gone= lets **PARTY**!" Ransom tried to lighten the mood and tension that was starting to build up in the room.  
"Party? _Where_?"  
"I don't know yet... haven't thought _that _far ahead yet," Ransom grinned sheepishly.

I smacked myself in the forehead, "_Oye vey_..."  
Minutes pasted before I ran to my room, grabbed my old thin jacket, my frozen piss colored ipod amd my Minolta X700 camera before walking back out to join everyone.  
"Where are ye goin' lass?" Conner asked as I grabbed my cigarette pack from outside. I looked into it to see how many were left... none. "**That's jsut blood fantastic! Damnit**!" I shouted completly forgetting what was just asked of me.  
"**Oh**, I'm going out...to take a walk and some pictures." I stated. I then thought a moment, "Hey boys?"  
They all three looked up at me from the program on the TV, "Ye guys wanna come with me?"

"Maybe next time T." Murphy stated. The first one to shut me down. My face fell a bit, I could tell, but I smiled non-the less, said when I would be back, snatched my keys and went out the door.  
I sighed to myself, '_Ransom never misses nor turns down a photo-shoot. At least none of mine. He'll be fine...he knows where all the guns are. Besides, more me time anyways...'_ I grabbed my DJ styled headphones and placed them over my ears and turned it onto one of my favorite bands, Bad Religion and their song "Super Sonic" was playing. So I turned it up and began dancing and singing all the way down the hall, making my way to the staircase and eventually I was going to make my way to the downstairs area. Eventually...

* * *

**KZOMBI3:** HEY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU LIKE!

GIMME SOME FEEDBACK! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE POSTED ASAP!  
PEACE OUT HOMESLICES!


	6. In Murk Sunset and Foul Sunrise

KZ**OMBI3: **HEY ALL! _****BLISS714****_ ;] I am having a REALLY REALLY bad day... I am hoping that it will get better though... :] I am here to let you all know….****looks around all shifty eyed**** NEW CHAPTER! DURRRR! :D  
I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN HGERE THAT BELONGS TO THE BDS ORIGINAL CAST, CREW AND CREATORS. EVERYONE ELSE HOWEVER, I DO OWN. (You will bare witness, however, to some random lyrics and songs thrown into the chapter, and story later on down the road, I do not own those either.) THANK YOU!

**

* * *

**

**XXXXXX  
****BACK IN THE APARTMENT**

"_Ye __**IDIOT**_!" Conner smacked Murphy in the head.  
"**Ouch**!"  
"Serves ye right…" Ransom stated to the idiot.  
"What the _**fuck**_ was tha' fer!"  
Eric just shook his head in defeat, for the time being, "Well c'mon, you'd **HAFTA** have noticed _**SOMETHING**_!" Murphy sat there rubbing the back of his, where a nice average sized lump was now forming, looking utterly confused.

"Well, Teagan did ask us te go with her te take photos…" was what he came up with.  
"**OMJ**! Ye are _dense_ man!" Ransom shouted outloud.  
"What are ye two goin' on about anyways?"  
"**Teagan**!" Both Eric and Conner replied yelling at the dumbass.  
"Ye didn't see how she acted when ye saved her from tha' _crazy stalker_ o' hers?" Conner asked of his brother.

He looked away and thought back to just an hour ago, "Well, I mean, I guess something happened…"  
"_Well…_?"  
"_**Spit it out man**_!"  
"I guess her face, it lit up like a fuckin' tree…I thought it was just because tha' prick is goin' te leave her alone now," he concluded.  
The two of them shook their heads before Conner noticed black and gray looking, touch screen phone laying on the coffee table.  
"Tha woman leaves _everything _behind, don't she?" he asked out loud, to no one in general. Eric nodded in response, "Yeah, it's sad but oh so true… if you can- she'll probably still be down the hall, most likely dancing down the stairs or something…"

Conner nodded, grabbed his own crap and took off out of the room and shut the door behind him. He ran down the hall towards where the stairwell was. Sure enough, Ransom was right, and there he found me; dancing with my headphones on blaring, "_Dota_" by Basshunter. Singing and dancing down the steps.  
Conner stood there, leaning up against the railing at the top of the stairwell, silently laughing at me. However, I'm pretty sure that even if he did laugh out loud _(author's note: hahaa LOL) _I wouldn't have heard it anyways.

"…_Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å pushar på å smeker,  
med motståndet vi leker.  
Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å springer runt å creepar,  
och motståndet vi sleepar…"_ I turned around in time to catch my audience burst out laughing.

I pulled my DJ styled headphones off of my head, and turned the volume on my ipod down, glaring at my friend.

"_Yes_? Can I _help ye_ with anythin' Conner?" I placed my hands on my hips.  
"N-no, just came te give ye yer phone lass."  
"**OH**!" I checked and padded all of my pockets, searching for my missing phone.  
"Thank ye kindly, would've been lost without it." I smiled at him as he handed it to me.  
We stood there a moment before I asked, "Where's the others?" Conner glanced at me, then turned away again, "Ransom is trying te get tha' lazy ass te come out with us…"

"Us?"  
"Yeah, we wanted te help ye with yer photography…" he faced me.  
My face lit up, I could tell. I could feel it. "**Oh my gosh**! **Thank ye Conner! THANK YE**! That means a lot!" He gave a weary smile in return.  
I calmed down, "But hey, look, thank ye for yer offer, but you can go back te the room and drink with yer bro and Ransom. It's fine."

Conner was about to open his mouth to retaliate when I stopped him by placing my hand on his mouth, "_**SHUSH**_! I don't want te hear it," I laughed at his random faces, "Really, I'll be fine. Go have fun, I'll be back soon," and with that I put my headphones back on, turned on my heel and continued back down the stairs. Still dancing and still singing.  
Reluctantly, Conner was making his way back to the apartment, when he decided to follow, just to make sure.

**XXX**

I finally made my way out of the apartment and began walking down the street. It was nice and freezing outside! I drew myself in closer to myself, trying to conduct as much heat as I possibly could in my crap thin hoodie. _'Why didn't I just grab my __**new**__ jacket? Ya know T, the one I __**just bought**__ this week? Man…'_ I thought to myself, literally having a conversation with myself too…man I need something to eat…

I continued walking down a few blocks to the nearest open park. Downtown South Boston is beautiful during this time of year, still winter but just about spring. It was a fairly big sized park; however, that is not what I was looking for.  
Near the park was a plethora of Asian shops and diners, places that would remind a person of a Chinatown in New York. There was a huge celebration going on that I had heard about from Kayk; she and Larry go to it every year due to their…ahem, _'connections.'_

Unlike the two of them, I had a _legitimate_ reason to be there and witness the different culture. Not to mention I was looking for someone.  
I continued to walk until I got to a promising looking shop, not too big, but definitely not small. The giant gold and jade colored sign above the door read _**"Yànjuàn Luduan"**_ the _**Jaded Luduan.**_ I knew immediately I was in the right place. I smirked to myself, at the title above me and pushed the door open to see a friend.

There was an older, Asian man, most likely pushing his late 40's, with a graying head of hair, who sat there with a customer. The customer himself must have been a little older than me, hot headed, typical impatient men. The old man reminds me so much of Doc. I thought to the old Irish pub's keeper, and it made me smile.

"So, how does it look?" the customer inquired of the old man, they hadn't even noticed I had walked in.  
The old fart kept his mouth shut, face contorted in full concentration, tongue sticking out from between his withered lips.  
"_**HEY**_! **I'm asking you a question**-!"  
"_**SHUT UP**_! You want me to fuckin' _stab you_? _No_? Good, ok thank you… _**Shut the fuck up now**_…" he then went back to carving up the customer's tattoo into his back.

"'_Ello_ Din," I waved after taking a few pictures of my friend in his line of work. Din looked up from his craft and his face beamed.  
"**Teagan**! How wonderful, how you are?"  
"_**Excuse you! Is it done old man**_?" He continued to bitch and complain.  
Din closed his eyes before rubbing his face, "Yes, you are done. That will be 300$, _thank you_," he held out his hand waiting to be paid.  
The man was disgruntled but paid none the less, then took his leave, not before shooting us both dirty looks.

"No, no I'm fine…" he turned his attention to me, "I'm good Din, ya know if ye want Din, _I can __take care__ o' him fer ye_?" I smirked at my friend, knowing that he knew I would all he had to do was give me a _'yes'_.  
"So what bring you here Teagan?"  
"Just taking some pictures of you-,"  
"Good, good. You looking for a new design?" he eyed me, "Or you _already have one_ in mind?" He smiled at me knowingly and I blushed.  
"How'd ye know!" I made my way to the black leathered chair and took a seat.  
He just looked at me with a smile, "What have you in mind?"

**XXX**

"_**Man**_, what is taking that woman so long?" Ransom complained sprawled out on the couch. Murphy shrugged.  
Just then Conner came bursting through the front door shouting out, "_**Teagan's getting a tattoo**_!"  
"**What**?"  
"Oh…is she with an Asian old dude?" Eric asked after thinking a moment, turning to look at his crush.  
Conner nodded slowly, wondering how Eric knew this information.  
"Ok, well that's _bueno_…"  
"Wait…yer _ok with tha_?" Murphy interjected, looking up from the UFC match on the tube, to get in on the conversation.  
"**DUH**! I mean I'm not gonna _stop her_," he paused and thought a moment out loud, "on the other hand, I don't know if she even has the money for a new one…"  
"What do ye mean-,"  
"…a _new one_?" the twins finished for each other.

Eric looked between the two of them, a far off look in his eyes, "You guys didn't _notice_… or _**SEE**_?" he spoke slowly as if trying to get the boys to figure it out themselves.  
"**OMJ**! We both already have tattoos. In fact, T has more than I do."  
The Saints were silent a moment before Murphy opened his mouth to speak, "_Soooo…where are yours_?"

Ransom was making a move to show them, when I came rushing into the room, kicking the door closed with a loud click, in one swift movement. I rushed to my room, dropped my shit off on the floor and grabbed my colt .45 and stormed back into the living room. I ran to the balcony, jumping over all three pairs of legs to get there. I looked down over the railing and the street below, 3 stories down.  
"_**Fuck me sideways**_!" I whispered harshly under my breath searching _**ANYWHERE**_ on the street for my target. All three of them jumped up and rushed to me.

"**Teagan! Holy fuck**!" Eric yelled, "_Put it away_ T!"  
I glared at him with such intensity and he backed off, "Ok, _or not_… it's your choice."  
"Teagan lass, what's wrong?" Conner asked slightly moving towards me.  
"**Tha fuckin prick**!" I shouted, tears welling up in my eyes.  
"_**Who! The guy from earlier**_?" I nodded back to them.  
Murphy got red in the face, "What'd he do te ye T? Did he touch ye? I'll kill 'em Conn, I'll do it…"  
"_N-no_. He didn't touch me… he just followed me, after I had left Din's. He's so _creepy_…" I turned around to face all three of them, and sat down on the ground; bringing my legs up to my chest, the gun laying limp in my grasp.

Conner reached and took the gun away from me, unloading it and taking out the magazine. Murphy sat down besides me, embracing me. He was soon joined by Eric and Conner. "Thank ye guys…" and with that I fell asleep.  
The guys moved apart and Murphy picked me up and carried me to my room. He set me on my bed and closed the door once he left.

"Is she dead?"  
Murphy looked up, "Aye, she's out cold."  
"Ok boys! What to do about _Mr. Creeper_?" Ransom asked as he stood in front of the Saints wielding dual pistols in each hand: Desert Eagles, nickel plated. Very nice.  
"**WHOA! WHOA**!"  
"**RANSOM- PUT THOSE AWAY**!" They both shouted backing up into the wall, causing Murphy to knock over a lamp on the hall table, though caught it in time before it hit the ground and shattered.  
"Where did ye even _**GET**_ these types o' weapons Ransom, huh?" Conner eyed the fag curiously.  
Eric looked between both guns before shrugging, "I don't know…why, are these good guns? I usually have Teagan pick 'em out…we've got like an _arsenal _here," he laughed a bit going into his room to set the guns away and came back out. No weapons of any kind.  
"_Riiight…"_ the twins shared equal looks of skepticism.

An hour and a half passed since I had passed out; and the Saints were still crashing with Eric in the apartment. They were all drinking, playing some sort of game and the TV had been playing the whole time in the background. However, went unnoticed the entire time.

"_OI_! It's nearly midnight mates…"  
"Actually Ransom, it be 3:30 in the mornin'…" Murphy replied tipsy himself.  
Eric stared at the twins through beer goggles, "**Exactly**… _midnight_..."  
Conner and Murphy just laughed at him in his drunken state, "_Shouldn't ye two be on y-yer way home?_"  
"Actually- we'd feel a lot better…"  
"…If we'd stay the night here." They completed each other sentences yet again, for the umpteenth time that night.

Eric glanced at the two of them and nodded his head in excitement, "**OF COURSE**!" he shouted throwing his arms around the place in a welcome gesture, spilling his beer just a bit, "_Whoops_…" he giggled, "You don't even have to ask my lovelies, _**COME**_! Umm, I guess _hic,_ if ye want ye two can share me room and I will crash with T…" he slurred out the words, hoping they would form on their own. Luckily they did.

So, in the end, when they decided it was time to call it a night, er, morning, the twins went into Eric's room and Eric into mine.

"Hey Conn…" Murphy whispered to his twin.  
"_Hmm_," Came his brother's muffled, annoyed response.  
"Are ye awake?"  
"What part o' _'hmm?'_ do ye not understand brother?" he replied angry.

Murphy ignored his statement and question, "What do ye think we should do 'bout T's stalker? He obviously don't take mind tha girl havin' a boyfriend…" he paused before saying that word, **'boyfriend'**. Something about that picked at his brain and made him rethink everything that had happened that day.  
'_Is that what everyone was talking about? The boyfriend thing? Did she not like that I said it? Maybe she preferred Conner, or Ransom…? I'll ask 'em later…"  
_

"Murph, _ye alright_?"  
"Huh, oh, yeah, sorry…"  
"Maybe they should move, yeah?" Conner sugguested.  
"Aye, that sounds good," Murphy replied not fully paying attention, as his mind was now preoccupied with the thought of the pseudo-relationship.  
"Aye then, tomorrow we'll go look with te two o' 'em, now get some sleep!" Conner finished turning over and shutting his eyes passing out himself.

**

* * *

****NOT THAT GREAT, BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN? YE JUST HAFTA WAIT ;]  
****THANKS FER READING!**

**KZOMBI3: HEY EVERYONE! HOPE YE LIKED THE NEWEST CHAPTER!  
**

**HAVE A GREAT ONE! **

**CHAPTER FIVE: "IT'S AN ARSENAL HERE"**


	7. SLEDGEHAMMERS  EXPLOSIONS

**KZOMBI3: **HEY ALL! I'M HERE WITH A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE! ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER:** I am too lazy to type everything again... look at all the other chapters... I OWN NO-ONE! EXCEPT: TEAGAN, RANSOM, RINGO AND ANYONE ELSE MADE UP! (NOT from the movies, thank ye!)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: SLEDGEHAMMERS + EXPLOSIONS = BREAKFAST AT T'S HOUSE**

The next few weeks went by really fast, yet at a very bare-able pace.  
The day after the Saints had their slumber-party in my apartment; which I had flipped shit about once I woke up to them nearly burning down the kitchen, not to mention trying to blow up the entire living room with only a set o' matches, the vacuum cleaner, a few pieces o' that fabric softener shit and a sledgehammer. How they intended on cooking breakfast that way is beyond my complex and capable thinking patterns. All in all, I got over it; after I had them clean everything for a change, and was perfectly content with the idea and thought of them sleeping over again. Hey, I got free spring cleaning done, and Ransom was happy for the eye candy...but hey, who wouldn't be?

That next day, the boys took Eric and I out to look for new apartments, to be "closer to them," was their excuse. We didn't mind, seeing as I had taken a great big fancy to Murphy, as Eric did to Conner. It was nice to walk next to him, have him link arms with me. Of course it was most likely in a joking fashion but a girl can dream. Dream big! Eric and Conner teasing us the entire time, though...he seemed different than the last time. It almost looked like he was blushing from it all. It could have been wishful thinking on my part, or maybe his face was just burned from the whipping winds. I mean, we were walking up-wind...I think that's right? Ah well, doesn't matter now.

It had been nearly 2 months since we had bumped into the twins at Doc's pub, and it was like **BAM! Insta-friends**. We were, all 4 of us, inseparable! It was now only a few days away from the greatest day ever! My, Teagan Finley Rueaux, 21st birthday! I can legally drink in approximately; 5 days. I was stoked, to say the least. It was also, the weekend after Ransom and I would be moving into our new apartment. EXCITEMENT! We had gone out looking one day without the twins, because we heard about a great deal on one near the boys' own apartment complex. Turns out it is literally the complex right across the street from theirs. Crazy cool, right? Not to mention, we got a fantastic deal on it. So, naturally, we wanted to surprise them when they helped us move. Thought it would be nice. However, we did not expect them to tell us they were leaving...

"**WHAT**?"  
"**YER GOIN' WHERE**?"  
"Calm yerselves!"  
"Yeah, we aren't leavin' fer life. Just a few weeks is all. 2 at the most, _yeah_?" Murphy and Conner both attempted to calm us down. They both tricked Eric and I to go **_"shopping"_** with them. What straight, good looking guys go _"shopping"_? Honestly? We fell for it...they're gorgeous! Why wouldn't we go with them? Oh yeah, **DURR** we would! And did...we're dumbass'.

"Well, ok then...where are ye two goin' then, eh?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them.  
They looked between each other as if looking for some assistance with their stories, hoping and praying that they say the exact same thing.  
"_Man, lying te the police 'bout our jobs was less trouble than this, yeah_?" Murphy whispered to his twin. Conner nodded in agreement. I just narrowed my eyes to slits, "What was tha' gentlemen?"  
"**Nothin'!**" They shouted in unison.  
"_Uh, huh_..." I glanced at them and then turned around looking for Eric, "Ah crap... **_RANSOM_**!"  
The Saints began looking around too for the absent gay.

"C'mon, he can't have gotten too far..."  
And so the search for Ransom was on...we searched in all the shops that were around the area in which we had been standing. Not too many shops he would go into too, though not many that he wouldn't go into either...That doesn't help. We finally decided to split up once we hit kind of like a fork in the main street. Each road going left or right, and so we separated and decided to search down the two different streets. Conner nominated that I travel with Murphy and that he would look on his own. "Alright, ye two go down that way, I'll check down here and we'll meet back here at," he looked up to find the name of the store we were standing in front of, "Borders in 30 minutes, alright? Good." He never even let us get a word in... that cheeky bastard.

"Well, since we're here at the book store anyways, let's go in," I stated looking up at the big windows and glassed doors.  
"_Why?"_  
"I like books and I like te read, is tha' a _problem_ Murph?" I rounded on him, though never taking my eyes off of the store and all the colorful bindings of the many books inside.  
He scratched the back of his head, searching for the right answer on how to reply, "Nah, it's fine...just, I don't see Ransom as the readin' type..." I stared at him and then busted out laughing.  
"What?"  
"You! Hahaa, it's **_SO true_**...he **_HATES _**to read," I cracked up, hunched over and clutching my sides. He smiled.  
"**C'mon!**" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the store.

Once we got inside, his grip slacked and we both stared up at the ceiling and all the shelves and books, and people walking around, buzzing; reading and talking. Dragging their restless children away from the kid's section to the romantic smut novels that organic and trophy housewives read when their maids have finished cleaning their homes. Or the nerds lining the aisles of the sci-fi genres, cracking up at some inside joke about why gorgons are not immortal compared to a level 73 dragon slayer, unless she has the veil of shroud and is able to counter-attack hit blows. Or even the boring people who just want to further their minds and education, or just like to read boring, dull and gray books over in the "How To" section. Lest we not forget the government and political newpaper scans about how great or not great Obama really is. Drama. Psht.

"_Wow_..." he whispered, and I smiled.  
I grabbed his hand and held it in mine as we raced down the aisles, towards the back to the "Teen Novels" or the "Poetry" and "Great Literature".  
"_This_ is what ye like te read?" He asked. He had picked up the book, "1984" by George Orwell and had randomly flipped to one page and read an excerpt,

_"The thought police would get him just the same. He had committed-would have committed, even if he had never set pen to paper-the essential crime that contained all others  
in itself. Thoughtcrime, they called it. Thoughtcrime was not a thing that could be concealed forever. You might dodge successfully for a while, even for years, but sooner or  
later they were bound to get you."_

I looked at him, "Oh no! **EWWK**! I can't _stand_ that book, even to this day! Blegh..." I made a grotesque face and stuck out my tongue. He laughed at me.  
"No, I'm more of a John Donne and Shakespeare kind of person..."  
"What 'bout this_, 'Twi-light'_... ye like teen books right?" he sounded out, holding up the book for me to see.  
Again I made a face that said, "**_ARE YE FUCKIN' INSANE_**!" or rather, I said that part out loud. In which case, got me dirty looks instead. "_Whoops_...my bad..."

Murphy grinned at me, "What'd I do now?" I asked in defense.  
He just shook his head, "Nothin'..."  
"Then what..." I asked as he moved closer to me. I rolled my eyes seeing as how he wasn't going to answer me, and I picked up a book of poems from Shakespeare as well as a whole lot of other writers in history. I read a few out loud, not paying attention to the oaf, **_"'In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities_**...by Janos Arnay. I like that." I smiled up at Murphy, who I now noticed was standing mere inches from me, reading over my shoulder at the book that lay in my hands, now long forgotten. I could feel his warmth, his breathing, soft and even paced. Though not to my heart that was beating within my chest a million miles an hour. A whole new meaning to "be still my beating heart," I could swear that he must have heard it.

He spoke up in a raspy voice, "I like this one," and he pointed and read it out loud, in a whispered tone, **_"'If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden...'"_** I spun around quickly to look up at him.  
"Murphy I-" but before I could even finish the sentence, let alone my thought he kissed me. I felt the full force of his lips against mine. Soft to the touch, but they were worn and dry from the winter's wind, as I expected mine would probably feel the same. It was sudden and I did not expect...this! Whatever this was...especially from Murphy! I had had dreams, yes, that we would kiss, and date and be together, but alas a foolish girl's hopes and dreams. Yet there I was, with Murphy; joined at the lips in the middle of the bookstore. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on my tip-toes, crashing my lips onto his. He snaked his arms around my waist, hesitantly and ever so gently as if he were scared he would break me. When I thought it couldn't have gotten any better, he pulled away rather quickly.

I stared into his beautiful cyan eyes, and thought back to the night of the De Luca murders, and Ransom and I met the two men with ski masks. 'Odd...'  
"_Teagan_...?" I came back to earth to find Murphy looking at me, waving his hand in front of my face.  
"Oh, sorry..."  
"It's ok. I was just sayin' tha we better be lookin' fer Ransom and Conn..." he rubbed his already messy head, before turning from me to search for an exit, or at least the way we came in from. "This way, c'mon." and he grabbed my hand and walked towards the front.  
"Y-yeah. Alright." I followed him, and my heart continued to beat faster and faster, and it didn't help with the fact that he kissed me! He kissed me! I still can't believe it. I was giggly inside. And Teagan Rueaux has never, **_EVER_** been giggly. This is new...to say the least. But good.

"Hey Murph-?"  
"_Hmm_?"  
"About tha', back there?"  
"_Yeah_?" He stopped to look back at me.  
"Did it mean anythin'? Or were ye caught up in the moment? I mean, I liked it a lot and was wonderin' if-" but I was cut short yet again by the crashing of his lips onto mine. Yet this time, it was softer than the first, not but 5 minutes ago. This one was more, at ease. Like he was more comfortable with what he was doing. The first one seemed more...lust-filled. Forced. Still wonderfully enjoyable, but I liked this one a lot better. 'I think I am in love!'

"_Ye talk te much_." He smirked, that Murphy smirk and I just stood there in a daze. Looking goofy and at a loss for words.  
"_Uh, yeah...uh huh_."  
He laughed and smiled at me. A real, full smile. Gosh, he's handsome.  
"Now let's go." I nodded and followed as we exited the store, and bumped right into, wouldn't you know it, Ransom and Conner.

"And just where have ye two been?" Conner raised an eyebrow.  
"_None o' yer damn business_," Murphy joked pushing his brother in the arm. Conner of course pushed back and there in the middle of the walkway, they were at it again. Sibling rivalry at its finest hour. Ransom and I just stood there, leaned up against the building, watching.  
"So, where did ye run off te, wanker?" I asked as we watched the fight continue.  
"Got some more smokes...want one?" He replied muffled, as his lips held the menthol smoke, unlit. I nodded and shrugged. Eric pulled out a brand new pack of Camel Filters, the new kind I favored and I freaked.  
"**_Seriously Ransom_**!" He agreed as he was lighting his smoke. "**THANK YE**!" and with that I packed 'em good and fit and then pulled one out, placed the pack in my jacket pocket and stole the lit cigarette from my best friend and used that as a make-shift lighter. Because I'm lazy and worth it.

"Who do ye think is goin' te win ye think?" I asked exhaling.  
Eric just pointed at Conner, before blowing out his own smoke, "Conn, _duh_!"  
"Murphy!"  
"Conner!"  
"**_MURPHY_**!"  
"**_CONNER BITCH_**!"  
"**_MURPHY YE WANKER! NOW SOD OFF_**!"  
"**_FUCK YOU TEAGAN_**!" And with that we nearly forgot about our cancer sticks and the boys fighting next to us on the ground as we almost began our own wrestling match.  
"Wait a moment..."  
"What?"  
"I'm getting that _Decha Blue_ feeling again..." Eric replied in totally seriousness.

I smacked myself in the head and shook Ransom by the shoulders, "It's **_DEJA VU_**!"  
"Yeah**_...decha blue_**-"  
"**NO**! Repeat after me ok?"  
"K."  
"**_DAY_**-,"  
"_Day_..."  
"**_JCHA_**,"  
"_Jchia_..."  
"**_VU_**!"  
"_Vu_."  
"Now all together; **_Deja Vu_**,"  
"**Decha blue**," he smiled triumphantly.  
"Forget it..." I looked at the boys still on the ground, "**UP**! Let's go! It's cold and I'm hungry! _Chop chop_!" Ransom and I began to make our way home, and the twins got up real quick to follow behind. We ordered take out and had Romeo stop by to eat and kick back too. _(The twins introduced us to Romeo after we went to look for apartments that one day, wayyyy back at the beginning of the chapter)_

It was around 1:30AM when we kicked 'em all out. Eric and I had work in the morning and so we said our good-nights and in our sleep deprived states, slammed the door on 'em. Eric and I didn't even want to move to our own bedrooms, with comfy beds and blankets; instead we both crashed next to each other on our black couch, with that memory-foam stuff built inside it. Comfortable as **HECK!** We each said our good-nights and stayed up for the maximum of 5 minutes just talking before crashing.  
The next morning I woke with a start. The sound of clanging pots and pans, and silverware, dishes, glass rubbing against glass! AH! That sound! It was irritating. I had sat up so fast that I fell off of the couch and onto the freezing cold morning floor. Causing me to jump nearly 10 feet in the air and onto the couch; as if I'd seen a mouse. **_Cliché_**. :]

Turns out, as I took a peek into the kitchen, Ransom was just unloading and loading the dishwasher after making, or attempting to make, breakfast. "Aw, thanks Eric."  
He turned to face me, "_Fer whaf_-?" he asked with a mouth full of burnt toast.  
"_Uhh, breakfast_?"  
"Uhh, I didn't make you any..." he swallowed his bite before going to take another.  
"Wait, what? **_Why not_**?"  
"Because I didn't feel like it...no because it was all nasty and burnt. I actually went out and got some pigs-n-a-blanket for us instead." He confessed, holding up the white paper sack, with the grease forming at the bottom due to the overly buttered, delicious bread, covering the greasy sausage link. **_Mmm, so hungry..._**

I smiled at my friend, and then dove to snatch the bag from his hands. I ripped open the top and peered into the contents and grabbed a sausage and cheese; my favorite. I took a bite, savoring the flavor. "Damn this is good..."  
_'Not as good as that kiss yesterday,' _I thought to myself. It was all I could think about, dream about...it had taken over my thoughts and mind. Murphy was on my mind 24/7 already, but **NOT!** Now it was like there wasn't enough time in the day for me to think about him. _'Is this love...?'_

I had snapped out of my thoughts long enough to realize I was standing in front of the fridge, grabbing the orange juice. I poured me a small glass, I took from the cabinet, and then placed the juice back into the fridge. Taking a sip and then a bite, I spoke to Ransom, "Murph kissed me."  
"**WHAT!**" Yep, I should have anticipated that. But no.  
"_Yeah._.."  
"**_WHEN, WHAT, WHERE? WHY_**?" He asked curiously, and deviously for that matter after I had taken a good look at his facial features.  
"What do you mean, **_'WHY?_**' I figure it's because he liked me Ransom! Least I hope so..." I slowed down to really think about it.  
"OK, well answer the other ones, _hmm?"_  
So there we were, sitting on the countertops in the kitchen, of the apartment we no longer were going to live in; talking about boys and the twins, the kiss and what it meant. If it meant anything at all. Both of us wishing that it did. More so me than him. :]

**XXX**

After Eric had gotten off of work, he came into Sketch and just hung out with Kayk and myself.  
"So _what'dya say?_ Please Kayk!" We begged.  
"_I don't know guys_...Larry might not be willing to do any kind of work. He's lazy!"  
"Yeah...we know." I laughed.  
"C'mon! We'll see if we can get some, **_*ahem*_** stuff..." Eric wiggled his eyebrows in a very fancy, old villain type of way. Kayk and I busted a gut.  
"Oh, alright...when?" She agreed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"When is it T? Thursday?" I nodded in agreement still trying to catch my breath.  
"Alright. And T,"  
"_Hmm?_"  
"Isn't you're birthday tomorrow?" She asked.  
"**_Yeeeaah? Por que_**?"  
"No reason!" She smiled and with that I clocked out for the end of my shift and Eric and I headed towards my car.

Once we got into my car, we headed home, blaring the music on Ransom's iTouch. The song, **_"Danger! High Voltage," by Electric Six_** came on and we cranked it up. Dancing and car karaoke-ing all the way home. It was a nice night out tonight. Cool and cold; but just the right temperature. Comfortable enough to snuggle into a warm blanket or jacket and sit out on the balcony with a pack of smokes and some alcohol, and just stare up into the cloudless sky at the moon and bright stars. So peaceful. Ransom and I had been trying to get a hold of the twins, to have 'em come just chill with us, but they never answered their home phone. Never.  
"We need te buy 'em some fuckin' phones," I stated turning my head slightly to look at the standing male besides me.  
"Yeah, besides...we have enough people te help us move T. There's you, me, Kayk and Larry-"  
"Only if weed's involved," I laughed.  
"Is there?" Eric perked up. I shrugged.

So for the next few days, all four of us; Kayk and Larry, myself and Ransom, hung out and celebrated my 21st. We partied it up, going to get the drinks and coming back to the apartment for one more final night. We set everything up by the pool and drank that night in the hot-tub. Though, during the day, we had gone to the beach. It was a relatively short distance and so we thought, What the fuck, why not? So we went. And though it was getting warmer out, the water itself was **_fucking FREEZING_**! But we swam and played in it. Swimming out and then rushing back in for warmth. Played some volleyball with some other people. And just hung out, relaxed. Smoked some and drank, before heading back home and to the swimming pool/ hot-tub. A great birthday, ending with movie night. It was awesome.

The next day though, we had to start moving shit into the new apartment complex, a few blocks away. Luckily, Larry's cousin has a truck and we used that to move all the big and heavy furniture first. Then we moved all the smaller stuff. So all day that is what we spent doing. Moving back and forth down the street and up the street. It was tiring. And almost after everything we moved or unloaded or packed, we would sit and have a smoke break. "So how's it feel T? Being 21?"  
"**_Fuckin' fantastic_**!" We laughed. Larry hit the pipe before turning to Eric, "When's yours dude?"  
"12 days from now," he coughed in response.  
"So how come the boys didn't show up for your b-day? I thought you four were tight?"  
"Yea, like T's vagina," Larry finished falling to the ground laughing.  
"_Ha-ha-haa_, shut the fuck up Larry! Fuckin' asshole." Kayk yelled, hitting him in the arm.

I shrugged. Truth was that we had told them, or rather they figured out when my birthday was, and that we might be hanging out or doing something to celebrate it. They never showed, they said they would be there for it...just didn't. Ransom and I had gone over to their apartment to check to see if they were OK. We had gone inside due to their "missing" key that we took and made copies for ourselves. The apartment was dead empty and trashed...like always. Tapped onto the refrigerator was a note = crappy, sloppy chicken scratch in black ink, from a pen that was about to go out. Something about them going away on _"business"._

"Funny enough though," I started, "We don't know what they do..."  
Ransom laughed, "M-maybe they're _serial killers_? Like with masks and _shiiiit._" We all started laughing at the idea, for the main fact that they bicker and fight so much that them "trying" to kill someone, they would fight the entire time; who gets to do it and how.

**XXX**

It was now 1:00 in the morning when we, all four, plopped down on the couch, placed offically in the new apartment.  
"**OMJ**! Finally! We're done!" Eric sighed exasperatedly.  
"Oh please ye didn't do much, except maybe lift the pipe for ye 3," I shoved him in the arm, sending him toppling over and onto Kayk.  
"Oh, no...I'm falling on Kayk-" void of all emotions except the giggles.  
"**AHHH! ERIC GERMS!"** She tried to push him off of her, to no avail. She looked over at her boyfriend for help, but he was already passed out.  
"Some help he is, eh?" I pointed to sleeping beauty. Kayk sighed, "It's sad but so true..."

**XXXXXX**

During the absence of the twins, even though it was only a few weeks, Ransom and I made a new...friend.

The next morning after we had moved in, we all woke up to pounding on the door.  
"**_Damn bloody fuckin' wanker can give the old bat a run fer her money, yeah..."_** I stated groggily, nudging Eric to get up and answer the door. Kayk and Larry went back to sleep.  
"_Oh fuck no_-" even dead tired, Ransom is still so very gay.

I sighed, rolled my eyes and got up off of the couch, where we all crashed. Still, there was more knocking. It was more than that though, it was like having the burning passion and intent to physically break down the door, or cause it some sort of bodily harm; shattering it into many thousands of pieces. _'I'm pretty sure tha's illegal, and falls under something...like wood homicide, and they shall be labled **TREE KILLER**. I can see it starting to catch on and grow, yessss...great..., I'm delusional, tired, hungry, pissed and now have a door destroying, knocking crack head trying to kill my new door! AHHHRRRGGGG!'_ I thought to myself as I got closer to the door, shuffling my bare feet on the cold, smooth concrete floors.

"Yea, yeah- I'm 'ere. What is it ye want? Can't ye see it's only-" I glanced at the clock plastered on the wall, "**_HOLY FUCK! 4:17AM_**!"  
There standing in the doorway, with red knuckles and hands, was a man not much older than the Saints. Thick, dirty blonde, sandy-brownish hair, high cheek bones, beautiful face. Great looking body too.  
"**_OI! Who the fuck are ye?"_** I asked rather rudely leaning against the doorframe, pushing back my dreads, away from my face.  
The man in front of me, looking rather offended, replied, "I'm a few rooms down, visiting a friend, and ye and yer…_company_, need te **shut the fuck up**!"

"Excuse me, do **_ye live_** a few rooms down?"  
"_N-no_…"  
"Alright, alright, could **_ye hear_** us in there when ye came te pound the livin' hell outta my new fucking door? **_Hmm?_**"  
"No, I couldn't-."  
"Then what the **_fuck is yer fuckin' problem_**? We've been 'ere all of fuckin' 2 hours. **2 hours!** Yeah. Not to mention the fact that ye and yer _disease infected_ whore, down the hall, can't even fuckin' hear us anymore, it gives ye n o fuckin' reason as te come over 'ere and try and kill me door with your godforsaken pounding! It's unnecessary and unwelcomed**, _fucking are leathcheann!_**" I spouted off shouting there at this stranger in the middle of the hallway.

He just stared at me, wide eyed. Surprised at the fact that I had the guts and balls to tell him off regardless of who he was or thought he was. I then proceeded to get pissed again, "_Who te fuck are ye?"_  
There was silence from him as I shot him a deadly glare, "Name's Quinn, and he's not my whore…"  
I stood up straighter, and looked at him confused, "Who isn't?"  
"My friend, he lives here…a few rooms down actually. He's not my whore," he explained.

"Oh, my bad…"  
"_No, no_…" he shook his head, "I'm the one who should be sorry love. I didn't mean te storm over as I did. My apologies _Ms…?_"  
I thought before I answered. Because the last time I talked to a strange man, he turned out to be my own personal stalker…however, I'm deadly good with killing people. So I think I'm good if he tried anything…both of them, "_Teagan._" I was semi-mesmerized by his beautiful blue eyes. It was like looking into the crystal clear waters of the Caribbean.

"Well, Teagan- I will see you later. Sorry again," and with that he turned on his heels and walked away. I watched his retreating back before going back inside. I closed the door and locked all of the deadbolts and even the chair at the top. Something about that guy is off…  
I made my way back to the couch and pushed Ransom over to make room for me.  
"Who was it?" he asked out loud in his sleep.  
"Some guy bitchin'…but he was really cute…"  
"**_Mkay…200 peas…"_**  
I shook my head, "What kind of fucked up dreams are _ye havin_' Ransom?" I smiled at him before turning over and getting comfortable on the couch; then fell asleep.

* * *

**KZOMBI3: HEY EVERYONE! HERES TE NEWEST CHAPTER! HOPE YE LIKED... :D**  
**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**PEACE OUT! AND HAVE A KICK ASS DAY!**


	8. 40oz o' Vodka Yumm

**KZOMBI3: **HEY ALL! BRAND NEW CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE! ENJOY! So sorry for the long wait for the newest chapter. Been very very busy with school and getting over a sick bug :( BUT IM ALL BETTER! NOW NJOY DAMNIT! :3

**DISCLAIMER:** I am too lazy to type everything again... look at all the other chapters... I OWN NO-ONE! EXCEPT: TEAGAN, RANSOM, RINGO AND ANYONE ELSE MADE UP! (NOT from the movies, thank ye!)

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: 40oz. o' Vodka... Yumm!**

Ever since that day; what? 2 weeks ago: Liam had asked me on a date, I agreed and thought hey, free drinks and food. Little did I know that I would kind-a-sort-a like him…though, not as much as I liked, maybe even loved, Murphy.

Being a woman has its moments where it sucks. Like why can't woman, once she finds her soul mate and the love of her life, be happy and content without having some muscle headed-jack wagon, asshole of a male come by and hit on her for everything she is worth! Thus, causing her perfect, solid relationship to become rocky and on the brink of shattering into a million tiny pieces?  
Actually, that isn't _her_ fault…its **_MEN_**! It's men's fault! _Ahem, moving on_.

So, everyday after Liam came barging to our door, Ransom and I would go over to the twin's place to check to see if the boys were back yet. Our idea of checking on them consisted on whether or not we were in the mood to move around or not, and if by some chance we did get off our lazy asses, we'd head over, knock on the door and wait. Oh yes, _so fun_. **NOT**!  
Though, every time we went and checked, there were no twins. Not even a hint or a sign of Romeo either. Something was up.

Ransom's birthday came and passed quickly, still no boys…boring.

I had saved up enough money, and after paying off all the bills for the month I decided that we should buy Conner and Murphy some cell phones. Ya know, to keep in touch the next time they decide to ditch us. We can bug them and spam their phones now :] **GENIUS!**

I went out while Eric was a work late, and bought them some decent phones, nice too though. I programmed my number and Ransom's into the new devices and even uploaded funny pictures I figured they would enjoy. Some ringtones too. Because most already programmed tones suck and are _sooooooo _annoying.  
I wrapped them and then pushed each box underneath my bed with my foot before running into the living area where Eric was and we headed out to the bar.

It was the day before St. Patty's Day; the most kickass Irish holiday **_EVER_**! Saint Patrick's Day that is...Eric and I made our way slowly down the sidewalk towards Doc's pub. I pushed the **"End"** button on my phone and sighed.

"Hmm?"  
"Nothin', Kayk and Larry are _'busy' _tonight…they're not gonna join us."  
"…what 'bout Liam?" Ransom asked slowly.  
I knew he didn't actually want him to go with us, _(I knew he was just being nice) _and to be honest I didn't either. I don't even know why we were dating. Actually, I don't even think we are. I mean we'll give each other a kiss on the cheek every now and then…yes he wants more, but I just don't see him like that. Not to mention, I have a bad feeling about him. So the more time we're away from him the better.

"Nahh, I don't want to see him…ever." I grinned wickedly at him, "Unless it's at the end of my barrel. Does that make me a bad person?"  
"_**OF COURSE**_! But luckily fer ye T, I just happen te know how te cure ye of it!" He winked at me, and I knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

"No of course it doesn't make you a bad person. You're wonderful, don't worry or think about him. We'll talk about it later. **NOW**! We need te go a drink!" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a caring fashion.  
"I can't wait to see Doc's face when we tell him we're legal now," I laughed as we picked up our pace a bit.

**XXX**

"So Ransom, I was thinkin'…"  
"_Yeah_?" He lit a smoke in the bar. Our table was towards the back, a booth. The worn green leather underneath our bums and the back of our legs was cool and warm to the touch at the same time. The brass and frosted glass light hanging above us had just recently been polished, for it still smelled of cleaner. It was a busy night, but no where near what it will look like tomorrow night.  
"…about ye and yer dating."

"**WHAT**?"  
"Yeah, I mean; are there any guys out there tha' ye want te _shag-n-snog_?" I raised my eyebrows and winked at my best friend.  
He nearly spit his entire drink onto me and the nicely cleaned lights hanging low above the table. I couldn't help but feel bad, seeing as they were just cleaned.

"_Umm_, **NO**!" he wiped his face with the back of his hand, "Not yet, really…I mean yeah, but no. There is this one guy who I **_realllllllly_** want to, ahem do the dirty with-"  
I answered simply, "_Conner_," before taking a sip of my drink casually, finishing it.  
"**HOW'D YE KNOW**?" I shrugged, "_**GET OUTTA MY HEAD WOMAN**_!"  
We laughed.  
"**HEY DOC**! Another round o' drinks," I called out to our friend.  
"I-I-I told ye, not till yer **FUCK ASS **old enough!" Doc yelled back.  
"Oh, don't ye worry old man…"  
"…we're legal now!" Ransom finished as we put our heads together and held up our now changed I.D. grinning from ear to fucking ear.

"_So_…I'd like a Dr. Pepper an vodka-," I began but was of course, cut off by Ransom, "And some tequila…please." He smiled, batting his eyelashes. I smacked myself in the forehead, and shook my head, _'Oh dear…really Ransom?'  
_Doc looked at us wearily and shook his head, moving around to pick up all the empty and abandoned glasses from tables no longer occupied.

"Yes, yes old man, we're _legal_ now we are," Ransom smiled widely at the bar-keeper.  
"_Aye…_I'll be right back."  
"_Aye_," we replied in unison.

We waited, sitting there a good five minutes waiting on our friend and long awaited drinks, but hey; we didn't care. We were having a blast just talking and people watching in our tipsy stage, all the many different people that come into a bar on a Friday night…man, it was going to rock tomorrow night. We were excited to say the least.

We were so emersed in our conversation about whether or not the movie _"Taken"_ was even worth watching.  
"_**OMGOSH NO! URGH**_, gawd awful movie if there were ever a one!" I retorted, my English accent mixing very thick with my Irish one.  
Eric snorted into his tequila, most likely laughing at my voice and facial expressions.

"I don't know T, I'd hafta disagree. It was a horrible movie, yeah, but the concept is key yeah?" A familiar voice called out to me from the left. He pulled up a seat and sat down, the backing of the chair between his distressed blue-jean clad legs.

"**_What the fuck_**-?" I slowly turned to face our new arrival. Beautiful blue eyes, matching my own, shone brightly at me. They danced as he gave a hearty, deep playful laugh. I couldn't help but to melt.  
"_M-Murphy_?" He flashed a smile. His face was all scratched up and bandaged; very shitty too, "_What happened to ye_?" I stood up rapidly, knocking my chair out from under me, only to have it fall to the floor with a clatter. Luckily, the bar was so loud, no one else seemed to have noticed except for Ransom.  
I intended not to break my gaze with my crush. Murphy then just smiled and…disappeared.

"_**HOLY FUCK**_!"  
"What Teagan-!"  
"**WHERE'D HE GO**!"  
"Who-?"  
"Murphy. **MURPHY**! He was **_JUST_** there," I pointed to the empty seat next to me, "Sitting there, _talking_ to me…" Ransom stared at me long and hard.  
"Teagan, are ye ok?"  
I was silent a moment, "I don't know anymore…**_C'MON_**!"  
"C'mon! _C'mon what_? Where are we going?" He questioned as we left money for Doc and then bolted out of the bar and took off down the streets of South Boston.

**XXX**

We came up to an older building area of South Boston, the general area of our new home. The cars rushed past us without even giving us a second thought, or looking back to see if we were ok, as we clumsily, yet quickly, made our way across the street. Our feet led us to the apartment complex directly opposite of our own. We knew our way perfectly through the apartment complexes floor plans like the back of our hands. Cliché, I know.

"**_The twins_**, T?"  
I remained silent, nodding that I had indeed heard him, just didn't say a thing.  
"Shh, now c'mon. I want te know if they're back yet…" we walked together up to the 4th floor to the Saint's room number. I pulled out our spare key and placed it into the keyhole, hearing the soft, crisp noise it makes once it slides into place and then is turned. I pushed open the door, just wide enough to peak through.

It all seemed normal enough = at least; normal o' the twins. The couch, the color of Easter yellow, the kind that looks like lemonade; it is slightly off-centered in the middle of the room, T.V. in the corner on top of a standard TV stand, some wall decorations consisting of a few pictures (like 5) of really nothing in particular, not like the ones in our apartment; however they were really good (pictures of random abstracts, city landscapes, nice cars and religion; the usual)were lining the typical white walls. There was a balcony off of the living room area and it had drapes of creamed coffee drawn around the window = no doubt all the apartment rooms here came with them. The kitchen, being only big enough for two grown men to move around in. Two men who don't cook. There's a table with 3 chairs, all of which don't match. Altogether the apartment itself is really nice, and quite spacious; however, the fact that there are empty cigarette packs and drained beer bottles lying everywhere.

"**UGH!** Mannn, these guys need te _fuckin'_ clean!" I frowned, going into the kitchen to grab a few trash bags.  
"What're ye doin' T?"  
"What's it look like? I'm cleanin', yeah…" I retorted, scooping the cans on the table into the black trash bag, them clanging together and making a bunch of unwanted noise. Ransom shook his head and rummaged through the cabinets until he came across something that made him let out a long, low whistle. I turned, looking in his direction, "_Huh_?"

His grin was ear to ear as he held up the 40oz. bottle of vodka, "C'mon Teagan…_it'll be fun_, make cleanin' a whole lot more te bare…"

"It ain't _ours _Ransom."  
"_So?_ We'll buy 'em a new bottle. **_PLEASE_**?" he pleaded and drove a hard bargain. I caved instantly and snatched the vodka from his grasp, downing the first bit.

**XXX**

In less than 30 minutes, we not only got nothing done except the kitchen table, but between the two of us we finished 1/3 of the bottle.

"_Hmm_, this **is** lovely Ransom…" I stumbled into the living room and landed on the couch with my best friend, who proceeded to pull out a cigarette.  
"_Yeah-," _he agreed and passed it on. The whole time this was going on, noise upon noise was being made. So much so as to wake the 2 people passed out from exhaustion in the next room. Next thing happening, 2 full grown men, ½ clothed, burst through their bedroom door and into the living room; brandishing guns.

"**HOLY SWEET MOTHER O' JESUS**!" Ransom shouted frantically looking between the two of them, clutching at his heart.  
I was rolling around on the couch, limp, laughing. I gazed up at the 2 men with weapons from upside down. Giggling. Teagan Finley Rueaux **_does. Not. Giggle._**

"_Hhhheeeyyyy…" _a pause and then, "**OH MY SWEET JESUS! MURPHY! CONNER! I'VE MISSED YE BASTARDS**! Where have ye been? This place be a right bloody mess it is, ye know? I mean HONESTLY, would it kill ye two te actualy pick up yer damn mess once in a while-" I continued on with no pause for air.  
The Saints sighed in relief as Murphy covered my mouth for me to stop talking now. They lowered their weapons, "**_Thank God _**we didn't pull te trigger…" Conner spoke up as they placed their guns on a shelf away from us drunks.

"Yeah, ye two'd have been gone, dead, heads blown clear off ye." Murphy continued.  
I stared blankly at them before shaking my head vigorously, "**_NOOOOOOO_**…_Ye'd_ have been gone sillys!"  
_"Huh?"_  
I rolled my eyes, still laughing and from the back of my jeans, attached to my watermelon colored belt, was my colt .45: handgun; pistol.

"See?" I brandished it for my boys. They both went pale, a mimicked look of fear plastered on their faces. The twins both jumped forward to me and the gun, wrestling me to the ground. Murphy had me in a sort of head lock, with my arms raised above my head, while Conner grabbed the gun, miss-fired it, disarmed it and unloaded the chamber and the mag. Once complete they sighed in relief, Murphy still holding onto me.

"We've really, **_REALLY_** missed ye two," Ransom smiled in his drunken state, completely oblivious as to what just transpired.

* * *

**KZOMBI3:** HEY ALL! So, yeah, it's a reallllllly short chapter, BUT! I have been sick for the past 3 weeks. NON-STOP! It is no bueno...  
ALSO, I lost the rest of the writings for this chapter... and so, I will continue...with this scene and what all is going on in the next chapter... which will be posted ASAP... (MEANING LIKE SOMETIME THIS WEEK :D) BECAUSE I LOVERLY YOU LADS AND LASS' :]

HOPE YE ALL ENJOYED IT...there was waaayyyy more description than actual dialoge...hope ye guys dont mind... NTM; I'm stuck here in class typing all of this :D THATS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS! :3

PEACE OUT! GOTTA TAKE NOTES ON THE FIRST CRUSADES :] YAAAY


	9. CONFUZZLING CONFRONTATIONS

**KZOMBI3:** HEY ALL! NEWEST CHAPTER! **_**INSERTED BELOW**_**  
ENJOY!

Sorry everyone it has been soooo late in getting out. What with school, and the holidays... AHH too much to juggle all at once. NTM I was sick for most of it all anyways! GAHHH! I am also going to inform every one of you guys reading this: I have stopped writing my Hide and Seek story; the Twilight parody (sorta) until further notice. Also I am starting; attempting, to start a new FF: Harry Potter Mauraders era. Been re-readin all the books and what not, thought why not. So, if I cannot get to updating one or the other it is due to both stories going on at the same time.

Thank you all for your patience and support, and reviews and readings. I will let you all get on with the latest chapter. ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYONE EXCEPT RANSOM, TEAGAN, RINGO, AND ANYONE THAT WAS NOT MENTIONED OR FILMED IN THE BDS MOVIES. I WISH… **_***drools over Murphy***_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: CONFUZZLING CONFRONTATIONS**

So, there we were, the gang was back together after I don't know how long. I tend to lose count after like a few days. Well, so there we were…wait; déjà vu… anyways: we continued to drink and talk and just catch back up I guess you would say. Watching movies, smoking the rest of our packs of cigarettes _(The occasional going out and down the street to get a new pack)_ and card games galore! It was fantastic.

However, that is about as far as my memory allows me to remember.

I woke up and let a small, surprised squeak escape my lips. I drew in the sage green covers around my frame and inspected the room further. The walls were bare, compared to the ones in my room back at our apartment; being covered in random posters and photographs and things of that nature. No these however, looked to have been painted with the wrong colored paint, like someone was trying to repaint and couldn't find the exact color to match. And looked like they must have given up, due to the big patches of wall left un-painted...There were a few pieces of paper, I guess would be considered posters, and what looked to be maps plastered and stuck to the walls. Not only of Boston, but of Ireland as well.

Next to the bed was a small side table and across the room was a shabby looking dresser, and the closet next to that. But on top of the side table was a picture of 2 very handsome boys; most likely in their early teen years (13-15) arms thrown across each other's shoulders and laughing into the camera. _'Conner and Murphy,'_ I immediately knew.

I eased up a bit and continued to look at my surroundings and as I did, I somehow didn't notice the person laying in bed next to me, stirring and about to pounce. Until it was too late.

"**TEAGAN YOU'RE AWAKE**!"  
_**"HOLY BAT-CRACKERS-!" **_I shouted as I went flying over the side of the bed, having been tangled in the sheets and covers. Falling face first into the carpet below.  
I looked up from my tangled self on the floor to see Eric holding his sides and laughing as he fell back onto the bed.  
"Oh, ye asshole!" I quickly shot up and jumped onto the bed, having knocked Ransom over the side.

Just then the door was flung open and nearly kicked in (poor door) and standing there were the twins, looking very concerned and very…scrumptious with no shirts on, might. I. add… _**(A/N: W00T!)**_

My brain did not register what was going on…I knew I was staring at the two of them, and most likely drooling as well. However, there I was, kneeling on the bed, holding a pillow raised above my blonde top about to strike Eric down yet again.

"_**WTF**_?"  
They, the twins, just laughed at the sight they were able to see.  
"Yer face T…**PRICELESS**!" they continued to laugh and pointed at me.

I glared daggers at the 2 of them and began to throw the pillows at them instead, figuring that it would serve a higher purpose to hit 2 instead of just the one. They stood up and blocked my attempted shots, and as they did, they seemed to have just…stopped. And stared at me…like I did to them.

I halted mid-throw, "_Wha_-? Is there somethin' showin'?" I looked down at myself out of habit. I was in an oversized t-shirt, probably one of theirs, and undies. However the shirt being oversized, you wouldn't have been able to tell. So, in my eyes, nothing to stare at. It made me uncomfortable.

"Teagan, do ye remember what happened last night?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah well…bits and pieces I suppose. I know we had vodka and I got totally shitfaced…" I trailed off, trying to remember the rest of the night.

"The T.V. was on to some sort of news channel, and then Ransom changed it to some sort of movie. I think it was the Sci-Fy channel (_I do not own_) and Star Wars was on… (_Also do not own_)… and we were playing games…but that's about it-,"

They had exchanged looks during my little ramblings; looks that suggested that they knew something that I hadn't figured out yet. "What's goin' on? What happened?" I began to panic.  
My eyes grew wide and I slapped a hand to my mouth, "I didn't! **Did I**-? _Oh my_…" I asked and yet I didn't even want to know the answer.

"What? Do what-? _Oh_…" Conner pieced the questions together.  
"With either of ye?"  
"_No, no, no, no, no T_, listen. We, none o' us had sex alright?" I sighed in relief.  
"Nah, ye just chopped off all ye hair…" Murphy grinned from the door frame he was leaning on; what looked to be a disposable phone in his hand. However, I was too pre-occupied to really pay any attention to the smirking bastard as I ran passed them both to look in a mirror. _'What happened to te great guy I'm practically in love with? Huh?' _I wanted to think more on that subject, but unfortunately, could not.

Sure enough, my once mid-back dread-locks were, now replaced by my naturally straight blonde hair. Short, straight, blonde hair… I let out a very loud, ear-splitting scream. "Oh sweet baby Jesus! What happened!" I yelled tugging at the new cut.

"Well. Ye were shitfaced and ran to the bathroom to_ uhh_, well, upchuck. Murph went in te brave the waters an' ye had asked 'im fer some scissors-," Conner began grinning at his twin, knowing he was going to get yelled at shortly.

I rounded on the 2 of them standing in the bathroom's doorway, "And _ye let me _cut off all me hair!"  
"I had no bloody fuckin' way o' knowin' what ye were about te do!" Murphy shot back pushing himself off the wall and making his way towards me.  
"What te fuck do ye mean? If I was as pissed of my ass as ye say I was, _what_ in Jesus' name would compel ye te hand me the _**fuckin' scissors**_? Let alone listen te me at all!"

Murphy and I were mere inches from the other, his chest puffed out like birds and other animals do when they want to upstage another male of their kind, indicating that he is "better" and won't back down. However, I was doing the exact same thing. Both of us, stubborn Irish children.

Eric walked by, from the direction of the kitchen due to the cereal bowl he had in his hands, and gave his input, "I don't know T," he stated with a mouthful, "I like it."  
I looked around Murphy's frame at my friend and smiled, "I do too. It's cute, yeah?" I asked of the twins and Eric.  
Murphy deflated after a moment and his eyes softened, if only a bit, and nodded in agreement, "_Yeah, you're cute T_…" he whispered so softly, that I wasn't able to catch it.

We all eventually left the bathroom and made our way into the living room area, before Conner asked the question that was bugging him and his brother, probing the back of his mind, "Do ye 2 even 'ave a hangover?"

They stared us down, and we glanced at each other before answering in unison, shaking our heads vigorously, "Nope."

**XXXXXX**

"Alright boys, let us **GO**!" I shouted, once I barged into the Saint's apartment. I had left to go change and shower at my own place, due to all the testosterone floating around, even if some of that was gay. :D I wanted my own pomegranate body wash and sponge, not one that was used by someone else…that's just, **BLEGH:** _Gross_.

As I walked out of my room, I jumped alittle startled at the noise coming from the living room. There I found all three of them _(That's right, they were all there... in my apartment... Why? I couldn't even begin to want to know...)_ on the couch, or sitting in the chair next to it, watching whatever was on the T.V. Of course, why did I think today was going to be any different than any other day? Why?  
As soon as I called out to them and walked into their line of sight, they all 3 in sync, turned their attention onto me. It was creepy.

"Hey T,"  
"'Sup bitch?"  
"_Wow_, Teagan… the new hair really fits you." Conner complimented, nudging Murphy in the gut to say something too.  
But he seemed speechless when he looked at me. I liked it. I smiled at them and walked in front of the tube. They attempted to peek around my long legs to get a better view of whatever it was that was on at the moment.

"**_C'mon guys_**!"  
"C'mon _what_ T?"  
"_**DURR**_, do ye even know what today is?"  
"Uhh, Friday?" Conner replied dumbfounded.  
I sighed and shook my head, before turning to shut the T.V. off. As soon as it died, the men sighed in aggrevation.  
"Good, now that I have yer attentions." They all looked up at me, starting from the legs moving up…

"It's **St. Patrick's Day **guys! We're gonna go drink and have fun, remember?" I asked them, snapping my fingers to bring their gaze to meet my own. _'I just had to wear a skirt tonight…'_

"_Uh, no_, not really T-"  
"Yeah, sorry love…_actually_. Yeah, I remember Ransom saying something te us before we left, goin' te Doc's tonight." I was annoyed te say the least but it was ok, because they were back and as long as we got to hang, I was a happy camper.

"Alright boys! Calm yerselves," they did, "Tonight, we party and drink like fuckin' fish at Doc's," I said, striking a Captain Morgan pose. The twins and Eric cracked and laughed at me, and Murphy tipped me over.

"**HEY**! Ye know I don't have any balance!" I blushed like crazy for the main reason that it was not only Murph: my best friend and my crush…no my_** IMPOSSIBLE TO GET **_crush; but our eyes met, and immediately our laughter stopped. All went silent for a bit until the ringing of a cell phone rang out which reminded me.  
I shot straight up and raced to the front door and reached inside my bag, which I had forgotten to bring with me to my room, and pulled out two present like packages.

"'Ere ye boys go. To ye from me and Ransom," I smiled, handing them the boxes. Ransom leaned over to them and whispered, "They're from T only…I wrapped the boxes," he laughed.  
They each glanced at the gifts with skepticism before tearing into the paper and box. Their faces lit up when they opened them up. "Ye got us cell phones?"  
I nodded, "_well yeah_…"

"But T- why?"  
"Well, yer always running away for business and ye never have a way o' contacting us and ye never answer yer damn house phone either, so I figured why not?" I shrugged, still grinning.

"Thanks Teagan." "Yeah T, thanks. A lot." My smile grew even more, if that was possible, and I felt warm as both of them came up and embraced me in a hug and kissed me each on the cheeks. I could have melted.

"You're welcome," I blushed. "I even plugged our numbers in and some ringtones too…"  
"**Sweet!"  
**"Like kids in a candy store," Eric replied.

**XXXXXXX**

It was getting closer to 7:30, a time we usually use when planning to go out and party, not to mention when the author is really tired and doesn't care what time the characters get together, that is the time that **_KZOMBI3_** usually picks. :)

We were all sitting around the coffee table in the living room playing **EPIC Taboo**, when my phone went off for the 3rd time that night.

I answered laughing at Conner's face, "'_Ello_? Oh, Liam…_hey_,"  
Instantly, the boys paid attention and left the game far behind, "Yeah…and yer fuckin' point? Sorry…**well too fuckin' bad**!" I got up and walked to the balcony.  
The twins moved so they could hear the conversation a little better. Although, Ransom stayed put.  
The Saints could overhear me shouting something about, _"My best friends being back home…St. Patrick's Day…"_And when they listened really close, they could hear the voice of an angry male, shouting obscenities on the other end of the call.

"Nasty, isn't he?" Eric spoke up.

Conner made his way to the gay, "Why do you let her have a friend like that?" he pointed back towards my pacing form, a lit cigarette in my free hand.

"I tried, she even agrees with me but the asshole doesn't get the hint, or doesn't want too…he's real bad. Besides, no matter how strong T and I are, he's like 10x that. He's a _**strong **_mother fucker…" as he said this, he absentmindedly rubbed his left wrist. Conner caught the motion and played on it, "_has he hurt ye_?"

Ransom backed away from the question, and Murphy looked at the two of them. "**Eric, has he hurt or touched Teagan**?" He continued to shy away from the question and as such Murphy stormed out onto the balcony and joined me.  
"**Well FUCK YE TOO! GOOD FER NOTHIN' PRICK! HOPE YE BURN FER ALL THA'- **_**HEY**_!" I shouted, realizing that Murphy grabbed my phone.

"_Yeah, yeah_ woman, chill out. Smoke yer fag…Who is this?" his tone changed from playful to dripping with acid.

"Liam Alan, who the fuck is this?"  
"None o' yer damn business, but if I hear tha' ye've laid a fuckin' _finger_ on Teagan; ye will know firsthand who I am, and ye will regret it. Now, ye and my friend; are done!" and with that he hung up before Liam could even get another word in.

"Murphy, _What te fuck_ was tha'?" He grabbed me by my shoulders and stared at me intently. I stared back; pissed.  
"Murphy, what's going on-?"

"Has he hurt ye?"  
I blinked a few times, not fully grasping who _"he"_ was.  
"Ransom? No! I mean yea when we drink he's got a nice right hook, but other than that-,"  
"**TEAGAN**!" I snapped my attention to the now furious man holding onto me. "I mean tha' dirt o' an arse ye have there. What's 'is name? Liam?"  
I froze up in my crush's grip.  
"_What 'bout 'im_?"  
"Has he ever **_hurt ye_**?"  
I looked away, "no..." I mumbled.

"Don't ye _**dare **_try and lie te me Teagan. Has he?" He was getting so upset that he didn't realize that his grip on me kept getting tighter and tighter.  
"Murph, it hurts..." I managed to squeak out.  
"Did he Teagan? Did he?" he was shaking me.

Conner and Eric rushed out onto the balcony where we were, to help the situation, and Murphy, calm down. "Murphy! Get off her!"  
"Not until I know the truth!" He shouted back.  
"Yes! Yes he has!" Conner pulled his twin off of both Eric and I, and we both fell backwards.

"Yes, he has. The fuckin' prick, he's beaten me and Teagan...while sober and drunk," Ransom replied for me.  
Murphy pulled away from his brother to move closer to me, but I instantly moved away while in Ransom's grasp.  
"Teagan...I'm sorry-"  
I was silent as I just laid there in my best friend's hug:

_'I know that he didn't mean to grip me tightly, he is just concerned about me and Eric...'_  
_'But nevertheless, he hurt ye...just like tha' prick o' a boyfriend ye 'ave...'_  
_'Shut tha' fuck up...nasty inner voice ye are!'_

"Teagan?" I was brought out of my mental debauchal and brought back into the world around me.  
"C'mon T, let's go get in bed..." Ransom tried to get me into the living room, but I wouldn't budge from my spot.  
"_No_."  
"Excuse you girlly?"  
"No, I don't want to sleep. It's St. Patrick's Day and I want to go drinking with my best mates damnit! All o' 'em!" I smiled standing up, and as soon as I stood up there on the balcony; it began to rain. And not just rain, but pour down.

"_**Just mo luck fucking**_!" I shouted to the dark clouded night sky as Eric laughed at me from the dry living room. I quickly ducked back into the apartment, I looked around the empty living room trying to find any indication of the twins. But they weren't there.

"Eric, where are-," but I was cut short.  
"Well, seeing as how we're here at _our_ place, they went back to theirs, it only makes since, with the whole...well, ya know..."  
I grabbed his wrist and I dragged him to the front door.  
"We're really goin' to go get the twins?"  
"**DURR**? Now c'mon!" with that we shut off the lights, grabbed our keys, wallets, phones, smokes and then ran out the door. Ransom locked it and we took off down the halls till we eventually made it outside.

It was pouring still by the time we got outside and stood across the street from their apartment, in front of our own. Its a bit weird, writing and saying that, seeing as they haven't been anywhere near us for Jesus only knows how long... and do they call to let us know when they were to be back? _Noooo... 'Guess I can't complain now... they're here now, and the past is... the past.'_  
"So, why didn't we bring an umbrella?"  
"Because my dear Ransom, we did not fathom that it was going to rain today, and not only that but the fact that I don't even think we own one..." I laughed.

"What about when we to Doc's later?" he raised the question.  
"**_FUCK_**! Do ye really hafta bring up all te questions right now? _Sheesh _Ransom...**ARRRGGGHHHH**!" I yelled frustrated into the rainy sky. I shrugged it off after a while, and grabbed his arm again and ran right out in the middle of the street. Thankfully there were no cars driving by. But I laughed like a mad woman anyways.

People were running in every which way, every direction, like their on a tight schedual; one that cannot afford the tiniest change or else it'll all come crashing down on top of them. Some people with umbrellas, most with their brief-cases or newspapers, whose morning headliner's ran off the page and down their rain-soaked hands only to drip to the wet pavement below.  
"Such a sad life to live-," I spoke outloud; I had stopped in the middle of the street looking around me at the world moving by, without even giving us a second glance. If even a first.

"What is?"  
"The fact that people cannot take time te slow down," I spoke but then realized that my deep thinking was ruining the day, "no one will just slow down, take a step back an' jus' **_DANCE IN TE RAIN_**!" I smiled widely at my best friend and we continued into the apartment and up the familiar flights of stairs to the Twin's room.

**XXX MCMANUS' XXX**

"I can't _**BELIEVE**_ someone would do try an hurt T! And Eric, yeah?" Murphy shouted pacing their apartment's floor. No doubt that if it continued, his heavy boots would most likely burn through the cheap carpet. "No, what am I sayin'? Tha' prick **_DID _**hurt 'em...!"

"Calm yerself brother... I don't like it anymore than ye do. We'll think o' somethin', don't ye worry 'bout tha'."  
"I'm goin' te kill 'im, Conn. I'll kill 'im." Murphy's gaze was cold and dark as he stared at his twin with a distant look. "I know, I know..."  
Suddenly, there was a sudden (_surprise_) pounding knock at their door. "_Who te fuck_-?" the Saints mouthed to one another.

**"C'MON YE WANKERS! I KNOW YER IN THER'! YE TWO OWE US SOME DAMN DRINKS!" **I yelled from the other side of the door. The boys looked at each other, clearly confused as to why I was there, and not only that I was there, but the fact that I still wanted anything to do with the two of them. Very confusing, indeed.  
"_OI_! I know yer home!" I continued to bang and pound on the door, Ransom standing next to me, out of the way of my kicking feet and balled up fists.  
_'I feel so bad for the door... it didn't do anything to deserve the wrath of Teagan...' _Eric thought to himself, as he pulled out his pack of smoked and lit one. I turned my attention to him, almost as if I had heard his thoughts, "I hate you," I glared and he shrugged.

"You know she'll break the door down boys... She's not above it," Eric reassured the twins from where he was leaned against the wall.

A woman walked up from the stairs and turned into the hallway where I stood, more or less, kicking and banging on a locked door, and a gay man smoking a cigarette and laughing about it all. We paid her no mind, she wasn't our business. That is to say I spoke too soon...

She wasn't much older than myself: 25? Maybe that. She was soooo gorgeous, with long dark brown hair that shimmered in the dim, bug infested lightbulb. Her skin the color of the water found in the sewers just outside, in the streets. Fake, written all. over. her. Face... needless to say: I don't like her. And the reason being so is, if she had just minded her own business and **_NOT_** stopped in-front of the Twin's door with us... I probably wouldn't have even given her the time of day... but honestly: who would? No, instead she just walked up to us and just stood there. Like she was waiting for something.

"**_DAMNIT! Damnit go léir! _**Conner! Murphy! **LET. US. IN**!"  
"Ye know she's holdin' back, she'll kick yer fuckin' door in boys..." Ransom laughed again.  
"Thank ye kindly Ransom..."  
"_Um_, who are you?" I instantly brought my hands to my ears in such a fast and swift motion, I made Flash Gordon seem like a novice. Tortoise and the Hare, right? :P _'That noise... what te hell was it? No human alive or dead could ever make tha' noise, yeah?'_ I turned to the woman in question who had spoke. I was horriblly mistaken...

I closed my eyes tightly before facing the fake doll there in the hallway with us.  
"I'm awesome, and this here is me twin; Bloody fuckin' mental..." Eric looked at me, "Oi? I thought I was awesome, and ye were fuckin' mental."  
"_Yes, yes_, ye **_ARE_** awesome mate; but yer not in all actuallity awesome awesome... ye know?" we continued to spout off confusing the girl.  
Conner and Murphy listening in from the opposite side of the door.

"Oh deary me. _Enough o' us_ lass," I smiled wickedly and clasped my hands together, the unexpected gesture made the stranger jump, "_Who te fuck are ye_?"  
At that moment the door flew open and I was dragged into the boys' apartment backwards, head first.  
"**GAHH-!"**  
"C'mon ye dead weight, no good excuse fer a lady ye are T... an yer a heavy son o' a bitch..." Conner joked as he carried me, as Murphy ushered in Eric and dealt with the woman outside. Or I had assumed so.

"Dead weight? **Heavy!**? I'll show you!" and with that I went completly limp and had him actually carry dead weight.  
"**VICTORY**!" Conner then proceeded to dump me onto the floor and Ransom plopped on the couch next to him.  
"Ye could 'ave done it softly..." I rubbed my butt, still settled on the ground where I landed.  
"Where's Murph?" I looked around noticing the M.I.A. twin as well.

"So who is te whore at te door mate?" I asked throwing my thumb in her direction, or rather the front door, where we had met earlier.  
Murphy's voice sounded from behind me, "That'd be my _girl_, Teagan."

... My heart _stopped_ ...


	10. The Basic Fundamentals

**KZOMBI3:** Hey guys! So I'm getting better at typing up the chapters... just need to post 'em faster lol Anyways! So: I left ya'll off with this MYSTERY lass o' Murphys... lets see how it plays out...

ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN HERE THAT BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CAST OF BDS! I DO OWN: RINGO, TEAGAN, RANSOM, EMILEE, LIAM AND OTHER MADE UP PPL. THANK YOU GUYS!**

RECAP:

"Dead weight? **Heavy!**? I'll show you!" and with that I went completly limp and had him actually carry dead weight.  
"**VICTORY**!" Conner then proceeded to dump me onto the floor and Ransom plopped on the couch next to him.  
"Ye could 'ave done it softly..." I rubbed my butt, still settled on the ground where I landed.  
"Where's Murph?" I looked around noticing the M.I.A. twin as well.

"So who is te whore at te door mate?" I asked throwing my thumb in her direction, or rather the front door, where we had met earlier.  
Murphy's voice sounded from behind me, "That'd be my _girl_, Teagan."

... My heart _stopped_ ...

**CHAPTER NINE:  
THE BASIC FUNDAMENTALS OF GETTING READY FOR A NIGHT OUT**

Murphy's voice sounded behind me, very far off and very distant. Amost as if it weren't his voice at all to begin with. I remembered me leaning my head back to get a look at him, and I saw that... that _**THING**_ clutching onto his arm like she were a bitch in heat...

_'Whore,'_ both Ransom and I thought to ourselves.

I shook myself out of my stupor at the asshole, I considered my crush and his present company, and jumped to my feet; surprising both of them, "'_Ello_ lass... so you'd be?" I batted my eyelashes.

She proceeded to give me a fake smile, "Emilee... and you are?"  
"Already told ye, I'm _fuckin' awesome_," I, myself, flashed a smile that, well, made her falter and look like a complete dumbass.

She was about to open her mouth and say something back when I turned on my heel to face the rest of the room, standing there; gawking at the sight around them, I spoke up, "C'mon mates! McGinty's is lying in wait fer our arrival! It'd be rude te not show up on this glorious day as it were..." I shouted, striking yet another Captain Morgan pose. (_Teagan tends to do that a lot huh_?)

The process of getting ready to leave for a bar that isn't but a few blocks away, walking distance, should not take more than 15 minutes **IF THAT**. That is of course taking into consideration as to who all is going in the said group. Lets see;

1.) 3 grown, adult men: should take (_if already dressed_) Aprox. 3 minutes to gather up all their things. (_I.E. wallets, keys, phones, shoes, jackets etc.)  
_2.) However; one of the 3 is gay. So factor in another 7 minutes. Just so he knows that he got all his trinkets. (_Aforementioned above_) And is able to double check his hair etc.  
3.) _**NOW:**_ factor in a woman. That in itself would normally add about 30-45 minutes because of the getting ready, picking out outfits, deciding on which is more appropriate due to weather locations, the whole 9 yards. _**HOWEVER**_! Take into account, say she is already ready and dressed and needs to do a quick 2 minute touch up and grab her own things (_which should be in a purse or bag anyways_) That in total is: 3 minutes as well.

_**ALRIGHT!**_ So between Murphy, Conner, Eric and myself, it took us aprox. 13 minutes to get ready. Hands on the door and everything. However, because there was another woman within our close knit family... _**sigh**_ we actually wasted about 45 minutes. Again, with the aforementioned above... This is what Emilee did while the rest of us were waiting and watching the Sci-Fy channel:

1. Took a shower  
2. Got dressed, but continued to whine about it being somewhat chilly outside. I had then proceeded to state that it was her own damn fault for wearing the skimpiest outfit I had ever seen. Thus ending me with the dirty look and quite a hard smack to the back of my head...  
3. I had to apollogize  
4. Applied make-up  
5. Fixed her matty, mousey hair  
6. Conviently lost her stuff in Murphy's room. (_Their make out session was un-needed, un-wanted and instead of having me get up and interrupt it, Ransom did so for me.)_  
7. Then, and only then, was the queen bitch ready.

We finally made it to the bar, all in one piece, or at least _**SHE**_ did. After everything she did and didn't do before we left I'm shocked no one had attempted homicide, or suicide. Ransom looked about ready to keel over, I was 'bout te strangle the woman, and poor Conner, trying to make me feel better and calm down the whole time. I thought about how torturous it must be for Murph, but then again, he was the one who chose her. So the feeling left me very quickly.

It was sickening; the way she held onto his fucking arm and laughed at every-single-fucking-word that came out of his mouth. If laughing is what you'd call that horrendous noise emitting from her nose and mouth... _simataneously_.

**XXXXX**

We were instantly greeted by Doc with open arms, hugs and cheek kisses. The bar was pretty packed. Way more than a typical St. Patty's Day, but honestly... what's so typical about it? :) Doc ushered to a booth somewhat near the back where there was a awkward looking Mexican sitting alone at a giant booth table. We all instantly knew who it was.

**"ROMEO!" "YE BASTARD!"** and other greetings of course. He got up and gave Ransom and I hugs and patted the Twins in the way that they do. It's like they're all brothers, the bond that they share with one another. But the thought was wiped from my mind when I heard him speak up, "Who's this?"

I nearly cracked up...

"I'm-,"  
"This be Murph's _new girl_..." I spoke up cutting her off, every word dripping like acid.  
Romeo caught this and his eyebrows went into his hair line, "Ahh, got yourself a chica eh Murphy... _ehh, ehh_..." he nudged the twin.  
Murphy nodded, and everyone sat down. Me on the outside on one side, then Conner, Ransom, Romeo, Emilee, and Murphy. Ah, the gang..._well_ + one extra...

The boys, or rather, Conner and Murphy got up to get the drinks, "So what'll all ye wankers take, _hmm_?" Conner asked smiling.  
"**MARGARITAS! POR FAVOR!"**  
"Umm, I don't think they do those 'ere..." Conner tried to contain his laughter at Eric's outburst.  
"Then tequila shots, and some vodka, oh, _ohh_ and some Dr. Pepper... (_I don't own_) **WOOHOO**!"  
"**CHILL RANSOM**!" I yelled, smacking him in the face. He, aparently was already gone. Made sense why, before we left, he was a little bit...clumsier than usual.

It was like his head spun, "I'm good, I'm good... _**I'm good**_."  
"Good."  
"I'll take a beer guys," we all then turned our attention to the only one who hadn't ordered yet.  
"I'll take a pina colada, but not too frozen because I still want to be able to drink it out of a crazy straw. **OH!** And make sure that it's in one of those tall mojito glasses..." She flashed a smile Murphy's way and batted her eyelashes before finishing, "Is that _ok_ baby?"

"Ya know _**banphrionsa**__, princess_," I added to help with her confused look, "they don't do tha' 'ere." I smiled sweetly.  
"Ya know wha' love, I'll see what they got, hows about it?" Murphy interjected, stopping not only me from saying anything further, but her as well. It was nice; for but a moment.

I scoffed, "Why am I being treated as the big bad wicked bitch o' te West, eh? What in te fuck did I do?" So I did what I do somewhat well. I sat there and pouted, arms crossed over my chest and everything. Leaving Ransom unattended.

He began te bager the lass, "_soooo_; bitch,-"  
"I am not a bitch!" She yelled back to the queer, in her anger throwing spit onto his face. I was getting pissed as to the fact that she didn't even apologize. Romeo didn't seem to want to stop where this was going. Where-ever it was going. I made a move to bail him out, when Ransom just wiped it off and continued as if it were a mistake. The benefits of being somewhat tipsy.

"Oh, yes, yes... my mistake. You're not a bitch... you'd be more o' a _whore_. Right? Good. Now that that's outta te way: how'd ye meet my mate Murphy anyways. Surely he's never been to yer corner. We're always with 'im, and we've never seen te likes o' ye before..." he rested his chin in his hands, up on the table, clearly not interested in anything she had to say, but was merely bored enough to ask.

She smiled a sickly, evil and wicked smile, one I didn't like. Thought it's not really fair is it? Seeing as how I don't like anything about her... But that smile was like a swift kick to the nuts; had I had any. It was like she knew something that we didn't, "Well, you see-,"

"_Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd no-one cares_!" I cut her off in a sing-song voice.  
She huffed and puffed and began to make a scene once she saw Murphy and his twin coming into view and closer to the table to hear it all. Which landed me in some trouble; bitch... but I couldn't have cared less.  
Her hero kissed her on the cheek and passed the drinks around, while also explaining to her as to why he didn't have her spealized drink in hand.

I couldn't help but to stare at the 2 o' them. Mainly Murphy. Not but a few weeks ago, maybe even shorter than that... the kiss. No excuse me: kisses. Did they mean nothing to him because they meant so much to me? Have I been crazy? Clingy? Too drunk? I wanted to know what was so wrong with me, that he would have to have this, this skag take my once possible, now impossible dream place? What does she have that I don't? Honestly.

Conner nudged me in the arm to shake me outta my daze and back to reality, "_Wha-?"_  
"Teagan, ye need te realize," I however, cut him off as well. I'm getting really good at that.  
"Conn, I don't want te hear 'bout it, 'bout how _**happy**_ te 2 o' 'em are..."  
Conner looked taken aback before he compised himself and answered back. Romeo and Ransom were listening in... mainly Romeo seeing as how Eric was now too far gone, "I wasn't goin' te say tha' in te slightest. No; in fact I was te say tha' ye hafta realize tha' she is a bloody fuckin' whore, who will in fact and in question leave 'im."

I stared at my friend, eyes wide, mouth gapping, "What'd I do?"  
I threw my arms around him and gave him a huge hug, "Awe, Conn man, I love ye!"  
"Why's tha'?"  
"Because ye silly boy," I wagged a finger in a "teacher like" manner, "We both carry te same views o' her. See, seein' as yer te twin brother an all, one would expect ye te be _'happy'_ and _'excited'_ and well, condon their bloody relationship. As one should... however, ye don't."  
"At least not with her." He pointed across the table to the woman of topic; who was now perched in his brother's lap- suck face had a whole new meaning that night. Ewwk.

"Eww, I think I'm goin' te _**UP-CHUCK **_all over ye two!" I raised my voice louder so that they could not only hear me over the noise of the pub, but also with the noise of them making-out like sucker fish. All that landed me was yet another glare from my so called crush... Great.

"Ugh whatever... I'm off fer home, Ransom-!"

"But Teagan, babe - I just got here." I stood there, rooted to the ground, my blood ran cold and I wouldn't be surprised if it had solidified already. Turning slowly towards the body of the voice, I was then face to face with my... 'boyfriend'; Liam.  
"C'mon, _sit_. Introduce me to everyone," he spoke acidly thinking that no one would catch the tone. Though, out of the 5 other people with us, only 2 of them didn't catch on. Can you guess?: Ransom and Emilee...

**XXXXX**

He wrapped his arm around me, as I sat there squished in between him and Conner. I winced at how hard it was, not even noticing if anyone saw. Of course the Saints saw, Romeo did as well, however, in order to not cause a huge scene, nor injure others they sat low for a moment.  
"These are te guys and whore, everyone this is _Liam_," I finished, his grip got tighter again before he loosened it just a bit.

"So what're ye doin' 'ere?"  
"Thought you said we're going out for drinks tonight." He asked in a tone that sugguested that he had no recollection and was _sincerly_ disappointed... yeah right.  
"_**We**_ did, an_** we **_are. Ye canceled 'bout 4 hours ago when ye called." My temper soared. _'I don't know why I haven't taken this guy out yet,'_ I thought to myself as I looked up into his clean shaved face, and dark eyes. Hateful, evil eyes.

"Hush, hush now baby. You know I didn't mean any of that stuff. Honest love." The look in his eyes quickly flashed from the evil, hate look to an innocent gaze. "Let's just pretend it never happened. I mean I'm here now. Let's enjoy the company and drinks, hmm?" He gave me another ripe sqweeze, a lot harder than the last.

I agreed under false pretenses.

_'He's so dead,'_ Murphy thought to himself as he continued to watch on, completely forgetting about his date. So in turn she sat there pouting in her drunken state _(light weight_).

"Yer Liam, eh?" Conner spoke up.  
He turned his eyes to him, "Why yes, but of course you must have heard all about me from Teagan here..." he pulled on my cheek, I flinched out of the way. I was not in the mood; and I was about to hurt him.

"Actually, _nope_. Not heard a single word 'bout ye mate... other than yer name o' course. Other than tha', yer a fuckin' mystery," the way Murphy said those words made it seem like there was something completely different going on around me. I was left out of something. Whether it was big or small, I didn't know. But I know it is something...

Liam was embarassed and quite upset. And judging from the way he was looking at me, I knew something bad was going to happen, however before any damage of any sort was done Emilee suddenly shot up from her seat; causing everyone to look at her for the moment.

I never thought I'd be thanking her arrogant self-centeredness.  
But thank you Emilee!

"I'm off to... _uh_, powder my nose." I didn't even have trouble holding anything back. I a didn't have a word to say at that time.  
A few minutes later Liam excused himself as well, odd yes, but I took the oppertunity to get the hell outta there.

"I better be gettin' Ransom home yeah? He's too fuckin' gone-," I laughed.  
_'Such a change in T's behavior...'  
'She seems so much more...'_  
_'Comfortable,'_ Both twins seemed to be linked together.  
"Hold on hold on, we'll help," Conner offered not bothering to ask why I would leave without my present... company.

I smiled and gave my thanks.  
Musrphy excused himself to locate his "girlfriend" who had been gone for far too long to just be "powdering her nose."

"So what's with tha' Liam guy?"  
"Nothing Conner- he's no one."  
"Is he te one from earlier today? Te one Murph was yellin' at?" I looked away finding Eric much more interesting than need be, "The one... _Oh Christ_. He's te fuckin' prick tha' beats ye and Eric? _**Ain't 'e**_!"  
I continued to not meet his gaze, for fear of showing him my prickling, stinging eyes. I didn't want my friend to see me cry my eyes out. Again that day...  
"_**T**_?" I slowly nodded.  
"Fuckin' hell Teague!"

Suddenly the air of the bar changed from the hot, stuffy cheerful vibe, where there was a bit of a nice cool wind that blew in every now and then due to people coming and going. Now though, the air was thick, and was filled with the sounds of screams, demanding, "**STOP**!" Some people stopped what they were doing, to watch the scene unfold, but those were only the people who were close to the action. Those people in the front and middle of the pub had no idea what was going on.

Following the loud bouts of "_STOP IT_" and "_GET OFF HIM_" came the sounds of shattering glass, and of wood being cracked and then smashing to the ground. The cracking noise of fist on face and on flesh. It was invigorating and yet at the same time, it worried me._ 'Where's Murphy?' _The thought made me panic.

Conner and Romeo ran towards the commotion; I stayed put with Eric. When the boys pushed past all the gawkers, there in the back starting all the commotion; of course, were Liam and Murphy.

"**MURPHY! GET **_**OFF**_** OF HIM**!" Emilee continued to yell at the grown man, who was wrestling Liam, breaking tables among other things.  
"_**I. TOLD. YE. TE. FUCKIN'. STAY. AWAY**_!" Murphy shouted with each punch he threw into the guy's face. Murphy was kneeling on his chest, one fist grabbed ahold of his shirt so tight it was beginning to rip.  
"_**I TOLD YE THA' YE TWO WERE DONE**_!" Emilee started to run to him, once both Romeo and Conner managed to pull him off the guy. However Murph rounded on her fiercly, "_Get away_..." Acid hung on each word.  
"What-?"  
"I saw ye with 'im, ye fuckin' whore." and with that he, his twin and Romeo joined me back at the table.

When they arrived, they noticed my struggling form with my best friend's dead weight.  
"Hey! Help me 'ere!- _**Oh fuck**_! Murphy, your face!" He chuckled, "Ouch thanks fer tha' one T."  
"Oh _'hahaa'_, yer fuckin' bleedin'! Wha' happened?"  
"What'd ye expect in a pub on St. Patrick's? Candy and peace?" I narrowed my eyes to slits and glared.  
"_Nothin_'. We'll tell ye later. C'mon ye two are stayin' with us tonight..." Conner interjected, lifting Ransom up like he was a sack of potatoes. Very easyily. I'm sure if he was awake or sober, he would have died and gone to gay heaven :]

"Can't ye stay with us? I kinda want me own bed tonight this time." I looked up at Murphy as we walked behind the other two. "Sure but we're still stayin' te night. Ye hear me?" I threw my fist into the air and did a little dance.  
"**YESSS**!"

**XXXXX**

The walk home was filled with laughs and jokes all the way until we reached the apartment. Once inside, Conner dropped Eric on to his bed before closing the door and rejoining us for some drinks.  
"Drinking _**again **_T?" He joked as his twin passed him a beer.  
"Yeah, tha' can't be a good thing on yer new 21 year old liver love," Murphy finished for him.  
I glared playfully at the two of them. Conner looked around the room, and I answered his unasked question, "He went home. Said something about 'is tio..." He nodded in understanding.  
"And fer yer information, I didn't very well get te drink tonight due te both o' our companies."

They both waved their arms in defense, "Alright, alright." I smiled triumphantly.  
"Yer crazy T," Conner cracked open a beer and passing it to me, "Yeah, but ye love me." I smiled taking the perspiring bottle and ran to the couch where my crush dwelled.

When I jumped onto the couc next to him he kinda jumped himself, having yet to touch his drink, which was still in his hand.  
"Murphy-?" I called out to him in sing-song voice.  
"Yes Teagan, my love?" He smiled when he said it, and it made my heart skip a beat, or two...  
"Um, _uh_, yeah-" I snaped back to earth, "Are ye ok?" He nodded, "Ye seem a bit...lost; in yer own thoughts that is..."  
"Look T, I'm _fine_. Truly." He replied shaking his scruffy head and starring at me with beautiful eyes.

I was lost in them, "_O-ok_. I was just worried is all-" I stopped short, they then turned all their attention on me, "Conn, Murph? What happened at the bar?"  
By this time I had already knocked down 2 1/2 beers, not to mention the tequila from the bar. I was getting to the point of no return.

They looked between each other trying to find the best way to either lie, or come clean with the truth. They went with the truth...  
"I _**TOLD**_ tha' no good git o' yers te stay away from ye Teagan, an I caught 'im finishin' up with the _whore_," he spoke every word as if they were diseased, and wanted nothing more than to hate with all of his soul and set on fire with his fingertips.

I starred at him wide-eyed, not speaking a word. They both moved towards me, "T? Are ye alright?"  
"I'm so sorry Teagan, I shouldn't 'ave told ye..."

Just then I stood up and raced to the bathroom, jumping an knocking over things in my way. I didn't even bother with turning on the lights as I collapsed right there, hugging the toilet like my life depended on it. Or, at least my stomach's life did...

The Saints' heard all the commotion and came in to help. Well, Conner made Murphy stay and babysit, again, and we all know how well that turned out.

He cursed under his breath, to his brother, as he held my hair and rubbed my lower back soothingly. "C'mon T, it's all outta yer system now," he cooed after nearly 2 hours of being there.  
I nodded in agreement, at this point all I was doing was dry heaves. And that fuckin' hurts. I was glad to be done and to move up from my uncomfortable spot on the tiled floor.

He helped me get up and out of the bathroom, cleaned my face for me, and watched me brush my teeth so I didn't fall over. He picked out my pjs for me and turned around so that I could change, and then helped me get into bed.

I hopped into bed, or as much hopping as I could do given my current state, "You can turn back around Murph."  
"I guess I should go now?"  
"No, please don't... not yet. Stay with me. At least till I go te sleep..." I kept dozing in and out.

I didn't see him smile widely at me, because my back was to him, but I felt the mattress move under his weight as he got into bed, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist and hold me close to him. So we laid there in the dark, and we were... talking. Asking each other questions. Typical easy ones, ya know like favorite food, place, color etc...

"So T-"  
"_Hmmm_?"  
"Why do ye like photography so much?"  
I mumbled, "_dad_..." and then I was out.

He looked at my sleeping form and brushed my blonde hair away and out of my face; gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and then another on my forehead and was about to move away when I called out in my sleep for him to stay.  
...He did. He got comfy and laid down, got back to holding me again in his arms.  
"_I love you Murph_,-" I muttered almost incoherently in my slumber with a small smile playing on my lips.

He leaned over and looked at me, a matching smile of his own.

"I love you, T."

* * *

**KZOMBI3: OK WOW!**  
So I threw a little curve ball at you all! How'd you like the newest chapter? **OOOOO**, Murphy had a "girlfriend" but who is she REALLY? And this Liam guy? Is that the last we'll hear of him? Hmmm?  
And Murph and T? Bow chikka bow wow? Maybe? Maybe not... All depends on what my readers would like! :)

Please and thank you all! R&R

**PEACE!**


	11. CIGARETTES, SONGS AND STORIES

**KZOMBI3:** HEY ALL HERE WITH YET ANOTHER UPDATE. IM ACTUALLY CURRENTLY TYPING FROM MY COLLEGE'S PARKING LOT. I'VE GOT A SONIC SIZED DR. PEPPER AND AN HOUR TILL CLASS I. AM READY! IMA TRY AND SEE HOW WELL THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS PLAY OUT.

Up until now, I've already had the chapters written out, all I needed to do was re-do them as I typed em up. However, I only have a few pages and maybe a chapter left before I've run out of well... not ideas persay, but out of material. SO! I will ask you, my avid, and lovely readers to send me ideas as to what needs to be done, who and what etc, etc... ALSO!  
Have you guys missed some random shoot/ fight scene to deal with Ransom and Teagan dear? I know I have! Well, lets just say there is ALOT more of that coming up soon! So read and review and let me know what everyone thinks please and thank you!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN HERE THAT WAS EVER MENTIONED, SHOWN OR THOUGHT TO BE SHOWN IN ANY OF THE BDS MOVIES... HOWEVER, I CAN WISH AND DREAM **DROOL** THANK YOU! I also do not own the song "Irish Drinking Song" by Buck-o-Nine... EVERYONE GO LISTEN TO IT! ITS F\EFFING AMAZING

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER: CIGARETTES, SONGS AND STORIES**

I woke with a start; panting, sweat rolling in beads, down and off of my body and onto the tangled sheets around me. I sat bolt upright, rubbing a hand through my dis-shelfed hair. I'd have to get used to the fact that it's now short and not long and dirty in dreads...

"Fuck me... tha' was...fucked up..." of my colorful language, it was all I seemed to be able to muster and say. Something stirred next to me, as I turned to get a better look I let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Murph!" I whispered harshly to the man beside me, "Murphy! Wake up!"  
No response. Just that of him resting on his side and the sounds of his equalized breathing patterns.

"Guess he's out cold...should've known," I spoke softly to myself as I moved in closer to him, and tried to get his massive arm up and over me and rest on my waist as I got under the covers. I gave a long and oh so attractive yawn, "that's better..." before I passed out again.

Unbeknownst to me, Murphy had been lying there awake a good hour before my night-terror woke me up, due to an unfortunate sleep walk adventure; embarked by yours truly. Had he not been woken up by me pushing him off the bed, I'd have jumped off the balcony and been cracked eggs in a skillet on the street below. Lovly, ain't it?

But, he laid there and felt me move him around to where he was now holding me, letting me situate myself and be comfortable. He watched me fall asleep before he too, eventually, fell asleep.

**XXXXX**

I woke up to the sunlight flooding into the room, falling like a movie scene, on to the area of the soft, plushy bed I laid in. Mumbling I turned over to get away, to no avail, only to realize that the spot next to me was vaccant. I mentally began to panic at the thought of being alone, but just as abandonment was about to sink in; Murphy opened the bedroom door, holding two coffee mugs between his arms and chin, and closed the door before heading further into the room. As soon as he saw me his face lit up and his eyes danced; however they soon became sullen and worried when he saw the paniced look on my face. Apparently it hadn't fully gone away yet. "Teagan, are ye ok-?"  
"_Wha_-?" He starred at me, standing, looking down at me from next to the bed, "yes, no I'm fine. I didn't know where ye had gone off te is all..."  
He smiled at my scatter-brain, "well, I'm glad yer up," he sat next to me and held out a cup for me to grab.

I glanced at it for a moment, and then turned to face him, a "look" on my face that clearly read, _"What te hell? Ye know I don't drink coffee..." _he knows me all too well because he replied with a giant grin, "Aye, but it's not coffee love."

Sure enough, as I brought the cold (odd) ceramic mug to my face, I looked down my nose into it's contents. There instead of what would normally be sitting, scalding hot, black liquid, not much unlike what lay wait in Murphy's, instead I noticed that it was a little more on the yellowish-green transparent. Almost like the color of beer...  
Also I noticed the scent as it sat there under my nose, mere centimeters from my lips, "_Monster_..." I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Awe, Monster...ye love me!" I laughed batting my eyelashes jokingly and taking a sip of the energy drink, he joined in.  
"Aye, ye know I do T; ye know I do," his smiled only seemed to get bigger.

I sighed in complete relaxation after the first few sips, sinking back into the pillows and the warmth of the sheets that I still laid under. I then turned all my attention to Murph.  
"So, what's te plan fer today mate?"  
"I was thinkin' 'bout goin' to te faire today..." he sugguested.

I nearly jumped up and down on the bed, "_Oh my_-? Really? **NO WAY**! Murphy, seriously?"  
"What? I don't get it-?" he asked a bit taken aback by my sudden outburst, "I happen to like te faire, thank ye very much," he puffed his cheeks in a childish manner.

I laughed at the sight before me and pinched his cheeks, maybe alittle harder than intended, "Awe! You're so cute, yes ye are..." I cooed as if to a pet dog. Totally not demeaning at all..., "Besides, I **LOVE** the faire! So c'mon let's go now-! Wait, wha' time is it?" I hadn't thought about that and glanced to my left, past Murphy, at my alarm clock. It read as 6:45 AM. I spazzed and nearly fell outta bed.

"Wha' te fuck Murph! Wakin' me at this time o' te mornin'! Wha' in te hell is yer problem?" My response; start hitting him with my pillow, while my mug in the other. Dangerously close to tipping out of the top and onto the bed. Almost...

"Oye! It's not 6:45, Ransom must've changed 'em yeah? It's actually 6:00 AM," he smirked again, that beautiful smirk. Half of me wanted to wipe it off his face with the pillow really hard because it was so annoying, but at the samw time it fit his personality so well that I couldn't bring myself to hit his face. The other half of me wanted it to stay, yes it's an arrogant, stupid smirk that fits him, but it was because of me. Or, I'd like to think so. Besides, he's soooooo handsome and that just adds to it.

"**OUCH**! _Teagan_! Come off it! It's like almost 10! I was jokin'!" with that I ceased my continuous rampage of pillow hitting, hopped off the bed and skipped to the bathroom. After I turned the corner, I poked my head back out, "Hey Murph," He looked up, "_Hmm_?" I blew him a kiss before going back into the bathroom and shutting the door.

He sat there a moment; goofy grin plastered on his face.

**XXXXX**

Not even 15 minutes later I was done and out of the bathroom. I poked my head around every which way, wanting to know if any other Twin, _**ahem cough Conner** _were snooping around, and I didn't want to scar the guy with me being in a towel. It was clear... so far so good.  
I tiptoed out of the bathroom, into my room; sopping wet and closed my door. I picked out and put on my underwear and bra and let the towel sit there on the ground tangling my feet. I should have moved it, seeing as how it could possibly (_and highly likly_) trip me up in the long run... I didn't give it a second thought.

I rummaged through my closet and drawers to try and find something cute; I suppose. Something that wasn't just "t-shirt and jeans". Something, _ANY_thing that would let him know, _"Hey, I like ye... NOTICE me, and not stupid, skaggy whores..." _ya know, something that goes through every woman's head when trying to tell their dream man how they feel through attire... I'm shooting in the dark here. :)

I giggled to myself, "This is goin' te be fun."  
"What is?" Eric's voice floated to my ears. I turned around to see him standing there up against the door.  
"Goin' to te faire with Murphy today. Wha' are ye goin' to do without me, yeah?" I asked still smiling and looking around for some clothes still. "We are too."  
"We?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Me and Conner; _DURR_?" I screamed excitedly and threw my arms up into the air, "**YAAY**!"  
He rolled his eyes and again and made his way across the room, to my closet, "Here, let me help."

**XXXXX**

"Where _are_ those boys at?"  
"They went to change and shower. They should be back soon though," we both shrugged, plopped down onto our sofa and watched a bit of T.V. before they arrived. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince was showing (_I do not own_). Not even 15 minutes later there was knocking at the door, and before I was even able to get up and reach the door; it was in the process of being unlocked and slowly swinging inward.

"Well if ye'd have just waited a moment, I would have come an got ye boys," I stated still making my way towards the door.  
"Well 'ello T darlin', we decided we should use our key seeing as how we got- one..." but Murphy stopped mid-sentence rant, as well as thought patterns it seemed.

"Teagan! Wow! Look at ye!" Conner spoke up from behind his twin, trying to break the awkward silence that hung around the 2 of us.  
I had answered the door in a teal, washed out colored tunic that hung off me and showed off my shoulders with some black leggings and a pair of cognac ankle boots. It wasn't anything **_SPECTACULAR_**, or new...ish. New-ish... Nothing was different about me, except for the well, the fact that I was now dressing more and more like a woman infront of the boys. I looked _"Radiant,"_ Ransom's words... a big word for him.

"Right _Murph_?-" Conner nudged his brother in the ribs in order to snap him out of his trance.  
"Uh, yes. Yes, right ye are Conn..." he gave his reply without even so much as looking in his direction. He slightly pushed past both his brother and Eric and made his way towards me.

"Hey-," "Hi," I replied with a small, nervous laugh. He too, looked a tad bit nervous standing there, like a little boy about to tell his first crush that he 'like likes' her. But c'mon: this is Murphy McManus- definately not a little boy; at least not in appearance... and I'm not his first crush, if even crush at all.

"Alright ye two, c'mon now. Romeo's waitin' downstairs fer us," Conner spoke interrupting my thoughts and poking fun at the two of us still standing there; so close, yet still so very far.

"Lets go!-" Murphy grabbed my hand and I felt like I was melting. It wasn't gripped tightly, it was gentle. We ran out of the apartment, leaving Eric and Conner to grab everything and lock up.  
**"ASSHOLES!"** I heard him shout from all the way down the hall.  
"_Whoopsies_," Murphy laughed and stuck his tongue out, but kept running none-the-less. Still holding onto my hand.

"Murphy! _Why_ are we running?" I shouted to him over the sound of the wind rushing past me in my ears. We finally got to the bottom and surprisingly I wasn't out of breath; well, not as much out of breath. :) He finally turned to look at me, "I don't really know... I had an adrinalline rush." He shrugged it off like it was nothing. _'Jack asal'_ I thought to myself, but on the outside I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

**XXXXX**

Not too long after the rest of the boys met us down in the car garage. Eric ran over to me and asked in my ear, "Can we take our car?" I raised an eyebrow at his question, "Ok, ok... _your_ car T?" He replied sarcasticly.  
"But o' course dear." We both made our way to a car not but a few lots down from where we all stood.

As I fumbled around in my pockets a voice startled me, "Are ye stealin' a car?"  
"_**WHAT**_?" They seemed to all scream and run at me at the same time.  
"_Wha_-? No! This is _**MY**_ car!" I gestured at the 1969 black SS Camero parked infront of them, "Yeah, he's a little beat up, but I got 'im fer _**$200**_! Yea, I know. Te guy who sold 'im to me didn't know tha' it still ran like a gem," I smiled at my baby.

"We just never thought..." I looked at them with skeptic eyes.  
"Tha' ye'd have such a sleek ride..."  
"Why? What's wrong with me and Ransom to where we couldn't have ourselves a right nice set o' wheels?" My temper was flaring up and the boys noticed this, as they tried to stop me from smashing their heads in with a sledgehammer.

"_Err_..."  
"Nothin' just..." So much for them trying to stop me from completely destroying them.  
I settled with a glare at the 3 of them. Poor Romeo, always caught in the middle of the cross-fire. My intense gaze shut them up real quick and as I turned my back towards them, I found Eric stiffling his laughter at the sight before him. "O shut up Ransom," Murphy stated punching him in the shoulder a little harder than planned.

"Yeah, ye could've told us ye know? 'Bout owning a kickass car, yeah?" Conner piped in.  
"Tha' way we would come and ask ye two fer rides and not walk everywhere-,"  
"Or take Romeo's _'inconspicuous ride' _instead..." The Saints finished for each other, bashing their friend as they gathered all their bags and placed them into the car.  
"**HEY**!"  
We laughed.

**XXXXX**

I fired up my baby while the boys loaded up the drinks and food that Doc was sweet enough to give us. Not to mention, the Saints packed their heat, however and kept them in their black canvas bags which were placed under their feet in the back with them. All, of course, unbeknownst to Ransom and I. On the other hand, Ransom and I also packed our own as well. ;)

There was noise emitting from my backseat as the boys filed into the car. It was a sight to see; imagine: 3 grown men, fighting over who gets what seat, trying to then fit into the said seat and failing miserably due to their bags under their feet. Ah, lovely. One point, I don't know how, but Romeo actually got _STUCK_!

Nevertheless; we finally got on the road.

"Hey Ransom," I began to ask.  
"_Hmm_?"  
"Can you-?" but he was already handing me a lit cigarette, "Thank ye kindly..."  
He gave me a smile that I saw out of the corner of my eyes, "No problem."

"_HEY_! Play some fuckin' noise!" Conner shouted from behind Eric's seat _(of course :P) _"Alright!" I began to shout back, however Eric was already turned around in his seat and trying to beat the crap outta his crush for yelling in his ear.  
"_Ye_ **PRICK**! Why in te hell would ye shout in the fuckin' car? There's no. Noise. **YET**!" he started swinging playfully at the man.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He flashed the queer a bright, beautiful smile, and I saw Ransom melt. I wonder if they did too.

"Oh... alright..."  
"Now love, could ye play something?"  
"_**DURR**_!" and with that Eric plugged in his ipod Touch and began looking for songs.  
"**OOH OOH **_**OOHHHH!**_ Ransom pick _me_!" I yelled raising one of my hands in the air and waving it like a mad woman.  
He rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue, "**WHAT**!"  
"Sheesh, asshole. Play _**'Irish Drinking Song'... **_please." Sarcastic on the_ 'please'_. Of course.

The sounds of a loud drum, banjos and guitars blared into the air of the car and then out the open windows on to the road behind us, as we sped to the boardwalk; all 5 of us blowing smoke from our lit guilty pleasures and singing loudly; at the top of our lungs.

__

__

**"well I stumbled in at 2 a.m. all drunk and full of smoke  
my wife said i have had enough, im sick, thats it, get out!  
so i stumbled down to kellys pub across the edge of town  
and i told the boys me story and we had another round**

**we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!**  
**we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!**  
**and if i see a pretty girl, ill sleep with her tonight!**  
**we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!**

**and mary mcgregor, she was a pretty whore**  
**she'd always greet you with a smile and never lock her door**  
**but on the day she died, all the men in town did weep**  
**for mary mcgregor finally got some sleep**

**we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!**  
**we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!**  
**and if i see a pretty girl, ill sleep with her tonight!**  
**we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!**

**well i once loved a girl, a child im told**  
**i gave her my heart and she gave me a cold**  
**so now i sit standing here out in the pouring rain**  
**ill stumble back to kellys pub and cry away me pain**

**we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!**  
**we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!**  
**and if i see a pretty girl, ill sleep with her tonight!**  
**we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!"**

**XXXXX**

After a pack of smokes between Ransom and I, and 2 packs between the 3 men in the back **AND** 10 songs later- we pulled up into the parking lot of the faire.  
"Oh yeah, _no_ time at all," Murphy stated, an air of sarcasm flowing from his lips. I punched him in the arm, "_Asshole_-"  
"_**OUCH T**_!"  
"C'mon losers!" Ransom shouted over our bickering. The 3 of them had gone on ahead without us. I locked my car and the jumped on Murphy's retreating back.

"_**ONWARD MY TRUSTY STEED**_!" I laughed and he stopped walking.  
"_Awe_, c'mon Murph, why'd ye stop?"  
"Steed?"  
"_Wha-?"_  
"I'm way better than a fuckin' horse T-"  
"I said _'trusty'_..." I pouted. He gave in and laughed at the situation, and most likly my facial expressions.

"Oh alright, you're lucky I'm Church o' England." He tried his hardest at a horrible immitation at a British accent. However, I squealed none-the-less.  
"**MURPHY**! Eddie Izzard! Really?-" I spazzed right there, still hanging onto his back. He quoted my favorite comedian of all time, of course I'm going to be excited.  
"Yea I figured ye like it Teagan... now lets go beat 'em all and ride some fuckin' rides!"  
"**YEAH**!"

We caught up to the rest of the group as they stood and waited in a line that was completly empty, to buy ticketes for our admittance.  
"So uh, yes... waitin' in line we are. Why? Oh well I'm so glad ye asked T, well, it'd be because; I 'ave no fuckin' clue!" I stated out loud.  
Romeo glared at me and I returned a sweet smile, "There's 4 adults here and 1 kid lady-" he spoke to the woman behind the glass, in the booth.  
"_**HEY**_!" I was offened... I'm no where _NEAR _the height of a child!

"Uh, _yeah_. Paying seperate or together?" Her voice came out weak and staticy. (Is that a word?)  
"Together," all 3 of the Saints replied. Eric and I glanced at each other before turning back to three men in front of us.  
"Wha'dya mean,_ 'together'_?" I eyed them all.  
"Don't question. Just pipe down and enjoy the liesure o' not payin'..._today_," Murphy smiled at me.

So, Romeo, Conner and Murphy not only paid for themselves butfor us two free-loaders as well. He was right ya know? Murphy was... about the whole not paying at least.  
"Alright boys, what's first?" I asked throwing my arms up into the air and twirling around.  
"**THE ROLLAR COASTER**!" Ransom shouted as his eyes made contact with one of the oldest looking rollar-coasters to ever have been made. Rickety ole plank boards holding it all together, and no doubt that the screws and bolts were rusted out as well.

"**PERFECT**!" I agreed.  
"_R-roller c-coaster_?" Romeo's thick accent stuttered.  
"Le gasp? Why not Romeo?" He took a big gulp, like the really cheesey ones that you would hear from a old school, low budget flick, or in cartoon shows. However, no one prepares you for when you encounter it in real life.  
"What's this? Romeo's scared o' heights?" Murphy joked pointing out the obvious.  
"Yeah? Tha' would explain as te why he didn't jump through te windows with us-," but Conner cut himself off before any harm was done, or said that shouldn't have been. Both his twin and partner gave him a look that clearly said, _"WTF?"_

However, it was already done. Ransom and I had already turned sharply to face him, "Jumpin' through windows now are ye?"  
"What _was it _ye 3 were up to eh?" Conner backed up from our advancing forms, into the forms of Romeo and his twin, "Well, yeah. I mean... uh, Rome, can ye help here?"  
"Well Teagan, ya see, they jumped through a window because..., uh..." However smooth Romeo thought he was and was being, Murphy interjected, "One o' our old jobs required Conn and I te uh, jump through a window...Romeo worked with us and we had te get to 'im-," I interrupted him, "So what? Like window cleaners?"

"_Y-yea_... actually, yeah," he continued surprised that we were actually getting hooked into this bogus story, "In any case, Romeo locked himself in an office, and we busted through the windows we were cleanin' in order te get to 'im." A look of awe and amazment plastered on both our faces as we looked between the 3 of them for confirmation of the badass story. It wasn't legit, but hey, I wasn't going to ruin this day.

"_**SWEETNESS**_! Now c'mon! Let's get Romeo onto te _COASTER_!" I laughed at poor Romeo's face. I then felt someone pick me up and sling me over their shoulders. I knew who it was instantly, "**MURPHY**!"  
"Yes, T dear?" he gave me an innocent smile.  
"_Cuir síos dom_!" I shouted, in all playfulness of course. He however, did not comply and continued to walk deeper into the faire grounds. Me, of course, still slung over his huge mass; I eventually gave up and crossed my arms over my chest. Or at least as much as I could in the position I was in.

I glared at the people who were walking around with their familes and little kids, having fun. Some ever couples, holding hands and waiting in lines for the cheesy prize-winning booths to open up. They were staring, and that is quite rude, "Ní féidir liom a gceapann daoine agus a n-stares fucking. Tá sé mar a bhfuil siad aon rud níos fearr a dhéanamh!" I then turned my attention to the rude people in question, "_**FUCK OFF**_! Ye never seen a man carry a woman as such, yeah?" With that I added some very elaborate hand gestures.

Ransom giggled as we continued on our way, quite quickly might I add; as to avoid security problems, to the rides and other attractions the Boston Boardwalk has to offer.

* * *

**KZOMBI3:** Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!

Send me ideas about hits and contracts on who needs to die and by who: The Saints or T and Ransom? LET ME KNOW!

**P3AC3!**


	12. Long Awaited

**KZOMBI3**: **HEY GUYS! KZOMBZ HERE**! I know it's been fucking forever since I've been on, right? Well I'll have you guys know a whole mess of crap has been happening in my life at the moment and so it made writing very difficult:

-My writing muse, went off on vacation and didn't think to tell me  
-My grandmother has Alzheimer and she's only been getting worse so I've been spending a lot of time with family, ya know?  
-College (that should be explanation enough)  
-And weddings up the **WAZOO!**

It's not fair that younger people than myself are getting married (namely people I know) and I'm not yet… it's _**like WTF**_? Also; great news guys: I've quit smoking! **WOOT**! 1 year and a month and counting! So that has been my life without you guys, very boring.  
**BUT**! Without further **ADO**, I give to you, my loyal readers if you're still out there, the newest chapter to hit **BDS. ENJOY**!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Well Deserved **

The day was beautiful, well, as beautiful as it can get what with us being in Boston, in the early months of spring. Not to mention the fact that it is quite cloudy and we're near the bay. Has anyone else ever wondered and noticed that on cloudy days it is particularly cold and darker when you're closest to water? Food for thought, yeah?

Even in my topsy-turvy view point, I pointed this notion out to myself upon realizing that the park wasn't very crowded. It was however noon on a Sunday most families would've still been sitting in church praying, confession or others religious routines for the week. So I guess it kinda made sense. Then I remembered.

"_**OH CRAP**_!" Immediately everyone in the group had their eyes on me.

"Wha's wrong T?" Murphy set me back down on the ground and held me in place.  
"It's Sunday,-"  
"Yeah, _and_?"  
"Don't ye two go te church every Sunday?"  
The twins both nodded in agreement, "Well shit… Is dóigh liom Uafásach!"  
"Why?"  
"_Because_…" I stressed the word, "**I dragged ye two away from church and I didn't mean te it was more like spur o' te moment, ye know? An' so I wasn't plannin' on takin' ye boys away from God an**-," however, Murphy placed his fingers against my lips to silence me.

"Shh, it's fine Teagan. We went before ye were even up this mornin'."  
"Yeah, we went to te early service. Ransom was up an' said he'd watch ye while we were gone love," Conner finished. I looked around the group and found Ransom's face. He smiled and held thumbs up before I turned back to Murphy.

"So stop yer worrin' so much,"  
"I don't worry _that_ much-," though I was silenced yet again by Murphy pressing his lips into mine. His chapped lips crashed into mine with such longing. It was perfect… save for the fact that everyone was staring and letting out low whistles and cat-calls. Leave it to them to ruin an innocent moment.

Once we broke apart, I looked at the boys, "Yes?"  
They mumbled their words under their breath and jumbled together. Murphy smiled at me however Ransom interrupted the moment (_again_).

"_**DAAAAMN GIRL**_!"  
"Wha-?"  
"So tha's what te 2 o' 'em look like sucking face…"  
"I'm with Conner, I kinda expected some type of explosion. Ya know more heated…sexy," Romeo continued wiggling his eyebrows to the boys in an "_ehh, ehhhh_" sort of way.  
Murphy punched his shoulder, "_**SHUDDAP**_!" The 3 of them just busted over laughing.

"C'mon Murph, boys… settle down, ye lot!" I couldn't help but laugh with them. _'My friends are the best,'_ I thought to myself.

**XXX**

Throughout the day all of us fought over positions in line, either for the rides or even to get food. And let's just say not all the fighting was happening within our little dysfunctional family group. It went a little like this:

_We were all getting ready to head up into the line for the rollercoaster, we had even convinced Romeo to join us. So we get up to the place where you have to wait before getting into the actual seats of the ride… well some little cac (little shit) decides he's going to cut and get the better seat… it gets interesting…_

_"__**OI**__! I was 'ere first!" Conner was yelling at the kid, who couldn't have been more than 14-15 years of age.  
"Dude, what's with your voice… are you going through some type of stage? Jeez… fucking weird foreigners." And he promptly turned his back to us.  
"I'ma fuckin'-,"  
__"Conn, calm down… I'll see wha' I can do yeah?" I walked to the kid and tapped his shoulder.  
__"Umm, excuse me, sorry but we were 'ere before ye lad, do ye mind?" He had the __**NERVE**__to give the look about. Fuckin' teenagers!_

"No, but how'd you like to ride with me up in the front?"

"_Actually, we'd really like te ride all together, so if you could umm I don' know, __**GET OUT TE FUCKIN' WAY**__!"_

_"I can do more than that babe…" and as he began to reach and grab me, a swift kick to the nether regions was highly needed. "Thank ye kindly… c'mon boys!"_

So we rode on the ride, of course the scene didn't help Romeo overcome his fear of roller coasters, in fact I think he doesn't want to ever try it again… we'll see.  
_**OH**_! So later on in the day we actually ran into that kid again, and he was with his family; I'm assuming. Only I didn't fight this time. It was the boys turn to have some fun and hit people other than themselves.

_That was a lot of fun as well…_

We took out so much on poor little Romeo that it was now the boys turn to flip all on someone else. Me.  
I am deathly scared of heights. Well, actually, it's not the height that I'm terrified of; it is the height at which falling will kill me! So, in other words I'm just scared of falling and then dying. Which, to those of you who know me now; Teagan, scared of dying? _**NAHHH**_…yep.

"C'mon guys!" I shouted to them, pulling on Murphy's arm, nearly tearing it out of socket. There was a giant machine towering in front of us that I happened to be dragging them towards. There was a sign at the bottom of it where everyone loads up reading, **THE PLUNGE**.

Two very simple, very cryptic words. I liked it.  
Despite me being scared, I do love the adrenaline rush. Ye know, when I'm not out killing people. It's nice.

Conner, Murphy and I were strapped in. Conner to my left, Murphy to the right, me of course in the middle, I am _**NOT**_ gonna sit on the outside. Of course Romeo and Eric sat this one out even, Ransom doesn't like this particular ride. He says it "messes up his hair too much". _**PSHT**__, please_.

The ride started off slow, the conductor's voice coming out as static through the speakers only intensified the moment. The noises of the gears and cranks working together to move the heavy weight up slowly, they sounded as if they were moaning for help. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity on the way up, we can to an abrupt stop. A few seagulls flew past us. Inwardly, I counted.

'_1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi, 6 Mississippi …'  
_On the 6th count, the world seemed to have stopped, if only for a moment. I felt like the wind was being knocked out of me, as I struggled to find my voice and scream as the ground beneath me, came hurling towards me. Or was it I who was being thrown to the ground? Either way, we finally stopped; I was scared… adrenaline was coursing through my body: mission accomplished.

"Whew… how was _tha_'?" I asked looking up at my boys.  
Their hair was askew and goofy, excited grins were plastered on their faces. They grabbed me by my arm and dragged me back in line, insisting that it would be only one more time. I agreed, only because they had a grip… _**BOTH**_ of them.

As we got back in line, and idea struck me…I began to take my shoes off and set them at the operator's post. The guys stared at me.  
"Oh c'mon ye big chickens, take 'em off," I taunted sticking my tongue out at them. They looked between one another before kicking their own off.  
"We'll show ye T-,"  
"Yeah, we're not babies like ye lass…" they laughed and I smiled.  
The ride was now back down on ground level and accepting passengers to their death… err, entertainment. We settled into our previous positions and waiting until more people filled up the rest of the seats.

I looked around at all the people walking around the park, and spotted Eric and Romeo sitting on a bench.  
"**T**_**! TTTTTTTTT!"**_ Ransom's voice, not surprisingly, traveled to my ears.  
"_**WHA**_'! I'm a little busy!"  
"When you die- can I have your cameras?"  
"_**WHAAT**_?" I'm sure everyone back in Ireland heard that.

At this point the ride had already begun taking us up to the top. I slowly saw Ransom and Romeo and all the other innocent by-standers getting smaller and smaller. Granted the ride isn't _EXTREMLY _tall, but enough to kill if ever a person were to, I don't know… slip outta their harness… I began to feel numbness hit my body. Starting at my feet and working its way up.

The Saints both looked at me, "Yeah, tha's a great idea- Teagan, can I 'ave yer car?" Conner asked. I glared daggers at him, "No, ye can't. But I'll make ye a deal, ye can 'ave Ransom." His face lit up like a 1000 watt bulb, if only for a split second.

"Really?" My eyes widened in excitement.  
"_**I KNEW ITTTTT**_!" I exclaimed just at the right moment, because as soon as I shouted, the ride dropped us again. Murphy, in mid-fall gripped my hand and gave it a squeeze.

Once back down on solid ground, I skipped ahead of my boys before turning around on 'em so that we had a bit of privacy.  
"Conner…"  
"Whoa-!" He ran into me.  
"What?"  
"So, wha' was tha' back there? _Ehh_?" I wiggled my brows in a very suggestive manner.

He turned 12 shades of red before looking down at his boots, which I then noticed that the boys looked an awful lot alike today. And I don't mean just the twins… but Romeo too. I brushed it aside. Ransom and Conner's future love child is at stake!

"I _**knew**_ it! I was right! Oh this is perfect! Wait till Ransom knows-,"  
"**NO**!"  
"Huh?"  
"Ye can't tell 'im yet…"  
"Why-?"  
"Yes dear brother, why?" Conner just stood their, blushing.  
"I kinda had a certain way te do it-,"  
"_Oh_… like wha'?"  
"C'mon tell us!"  
"_Fuck ye_, I ain't gotta tell ye two shite!"

"Tell 'em what Conn?" Ransom asked as they both walked up to us.  
"_N-nothin'_ Ransom," I tried to contain myself. He eyed me suspiciously before giving up. I laughed while the rest of the group was talking amongst themselves. We started walking and then noticed outta the corner of my eye a clown. It looked harmless enough, but who knows… clowns are wicked creepy.

It was a big guy, I deduced by the way that he walked, _("he's a ladies man…" he really wasn't. I just like that song._) Not to mention when he turned around to look, there was a five o'clock shadow engulfing his face. He was around 6'5", with bulging arms and stomach, and most likely legs, but in those clown get-ups who can say for sure. Now, when I say "_bulging_" I don't mean fat… no I mean all muscle. Who's ever seen a buff clown? Seriously, I didn't think so…

That wasn't the only thing I noticed that was weird about him. No, it was his make-up, or rather how he wore it. The designs used reminded me of something I hadn't seen since I was a child. Over his left eye was a pink right side up triangle and over his left: a neon green star. It was so simple I thought; the colors matched the colored pattern on the rest of his clown costume. It's normal for a clown to wear random colors and shapes on their faces for the public, right?

But my heart stopped when he turned and I caught a glimpse of his right ear. Some of it was torn off and ripped. It was due to a firearms accident, right before I ran away from home and the business… I shot him.

_**Too bad I missed…**_

* * *

**KZOMBI3: HEY**! I hope you all enjoyed the latest and newest chapter! (To those who are still left reading this) I know it has been forever, but I'm trying to write more and more everyday… It is a slow process though. So stay patient and don't leave me! I'll be posting more up soon. I hope!


	13. Not So Family part 1

**KZOMBI3:** HEY ALL! I know… I'm so terrible for leaving you with a cliffhanger, and a rather crappy chapter if I do say so myself! I've been busy, and watching the newest season of _**THE WALKING DEAD**_! HELL YEAH! MMMMM, KZOMBI3 likey me some Daryl … moving on! Here's to the newest chapter. **NJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone in here, except for Ransom, Teagan, Ringo, and the bad guys. Everyone and thing else is owned by Duffy. :P

* * *

**CHAPTER: Not So Family Reunion part 1**

I rushed to Eric's side like a snail getting away from a salt trail. I nearly tackled him, but I thought better of it, in case the man clown saw from across the park.

"Whoa, whoa **WHOA**! T, what is your deal girl?"

'_Shhh…'_ I mouthed to him, my back to the boys, staring into the gay man's face. A look of dread and loathing plastered across my own no doubt.

"Nothin', nothin'. Just…uh, I need ye te come with me." The boys looked curious. I nodded in the direction of the bathrooms. Still nothing. Geez boys…

"I 'ave te use the bathroom…"

"_**OH**_!" They announced in unison. 'There ye go!'

"Why do you need me?" _'Why, of all times, does he 'ave te ask so many fuckin' questions?'_ I mentally smack myself, and him.

"O just because I said so! C'mon!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him away. He just came with me without so much as a fuss. However he did call out to the guys that'd we'd meet up with them later.

"Ouch! T! You're kinda hurting my arm. Hey, yo! _**TEAGAN!**_" I rounded on him and covered his mouth forcefully with my free hand.  
"Shut. Up."  
"Teagan… what's gotten into you? You're acting very strange."  
I looked around us, not really paying any attention to his words, "Yeah, no I'm good. Sorry. Didn't mean to snap at ye."

"Then what is going on?"

I sighed; I knew I was going to have to tell him. I knew that if I told him, I was going to have to be the strong one. I have to be brave so he doesn't have to be.

"Eric, its Kilarny. He's here."  
The look on Ransom's face was priceless. But not in a good way. It was as if he were stuck in the tracks and he saw the on coming train, and no one was there to help. Don't you just hate that feeling?

"_What-_," his voice cracked, and the arm I was still holding onto was shaking.  
All I could do was nod.

"How, how do you know? I mean, its been what, 5 years now. How do you even know what he looks like? Or, or even that he's looking for you? What if-," I had to stop him.  
"**Shut up**!" He did.  
"Listen te me. It is him. I know it because deep, deep, deep down in my soul I know it. Not to mention, I saw te nasty scar I left 'im." Eric cracked a smile.  
"Ye have a soul an' ye didn't tell me?"  
"Aye, I do. Ye wanna know something else? He's in a clown getup…" I couldn't help it and neither could he; we busted out laughing then and there.

**XXX**

Minutes later after we've stopped busting a gut, we grew silent and somber. We looked at each other, almost like in a silent agreement.

"Ye know; if Kilarny _is_ here… then _**he**_ isn't too far either." I shook my head.

"Yeah I know. And with tha' Ransom my friend, means tha' we get te go pay our respects to the man."

**XXX**

Eric and I had made a quick run back to the car, making sure to pull out all the stops in order to not be seen by either Kilarny or the boys. We had grabbed our black bag and ran all the way back towards the public restrooms; from there we were going to make our plan.

**XXX**

"So now that the ladies are gone… who is this guy again?" Romeo asked the twins.

"He's a child molester. Kidnapped, raped and tortured a poor girl last week. Dumped her body in the bay…"  
"Gruesome photos in te paper. I can' believe someone'd do tha' to a poor, innocent kid."  
"_Aye_." Conner and Romeo replied in unison.

"Well, do we have a picture of the sick fuck?" Conner began digging in his pockets for the convicted man in question.  
"'ere he is. His last known whereabouts were 'ere, at this fair."  
"He supposedly worked 'ere, tha's why te girl's body was dumped near."

"Alright. C'mon, let's go to te car an get our guns. We're gonna need 'em." With that they took off for the car, grabbed their black canvased bag and begun heading towards the back alleys of the fair-grounds.

**XXX**

"_**What the hell**_!"  
"_What_?"  
"T! Yee gonna get us killed!"  
"_**Noooo**_… yer just paranoid," I replied to my friend as I began pulling out our guns and cleaning them, and loading up bullets into the extra magazines.  
"Relax Ransom… I want everything te be perfect when we go in te see ol' Kilarny."

"_Psht, perfect_… there is nothing perfect about going in and," he lowered his voice as people were walking into the bathroom, "killin' a whole bunch o' people we haven't seen in almost what, 6 years. People who have very big and high influences and are always prepared for attacks such as this…"

I held the magazine in one hand and a stray bullet in the other, I put them both down and starred at my best friend, "ye _**are**_ fuckin' paranoid! Jeez…"  
"No, not _paranoid_… I'd like to think cautious…"  
"Are ye in?"

"What kind o' _stupid_ fuckin' question is that? O' course I am love. I want revenge just as much as you do." He wore a very cynical smile on his face. I handed him a mag and some ammo and we got to finishing up our weapons.

Once we had finished loading everything up, we casually walked to the back alleys where the service and maintenance people come in and out for smoke breaks, sexual favors and just to dump out trash. We hid behind a dirty dumpster whose green paint was peeling in some areas and just rotted off in others. The door to one of the buildings squealed open and a man in an expensive suit walked out. He reached into the jacket's pockets and retrieved a pack of smokes and his lighter. (See?) As he made the oh so familiar move to light the cigarette, the bottom of his jacket raised ever so slightly and I noticed the piece he had in a holster. And on his neck, a tattoo that matches the symbols Kilarny was sporting

"Grrrreat… first encounter in like what… 4 months? Sheesh." I whispered angrily under my breath. Ransom made a _'Shhh'_ motion and mouthed "shut up" to me. I glared.  
"Don't tell me to shut up. Ye shut up…" He gave me a smug look. "Shut up…"

The man standing at the door was pacing back and forth slowly, never truly making it to where we were hiding, crouched in some nasty liquid. _'I don't even want te know what it is…'_ I thought to myself, and I'm sure Eric was too.  
"Alright…" when the man turned his back on us I moved out from our hiding spot, gun ready, silencer already attached. I just needed to get a little closer in order for it to count. I was creeping up on the man when I heard a noise coming from behind us. A drunk and sleazy couple were coming down the alley and making noise. The man turned around and as soon as he did, noticed me right off the bat.

"_**Hey-,"**_ "S'rry…" I quicker on the draw, raised my gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet entered the man's head. One clean shot. He was silent and unmoving. I waved Ransom over and to move quickly. The couple at the end of the ally… had no idea as to what happened in front of them.

We slipped into the green chipped door and found ourselves in a prop store room. Costumes, banners, streamers, holiday decorations for the different seasons. Boxes on top of boxes, rows of shelves, everything was disorganized and dusty and dirty. There were markings in the dirt and grime on the floor, indicating that it has been the place of foot traffic and a lot of it recently.

There was a table and some chairs towards the middle of all the piles of junk and clutter. A light shone above it, but our view was obscured by the height of the boxes. We moved around everything, making sure not to knock into anything in case there were people over there.

Ransom got his gun out as I did mine, we hugged the boxes, using them as a shield, a wall. There was a pile of broken and shattered colored glass ornament on the floor near me, I know it sounds cheesy out of a Bond movie but I used it as a type of mirror. Figured hey, if it works in the movies… yeah…

I picked up a piece and looked at it and saw 3 big black masses on the floor. I moved forward, Eric following. Once we were on the other side, those black masses made more sense. 3 grown men, all dressed in suits, all 3 with bullet wounds.

"Someone's been 'ere Ransom…"  
"Aye." We heard some scuffling and moved in its direction.  
We came up on another room, not unlike the first, only this time it held live grown ass men in suits. And this time… we were not shielded by boxes.

"Hey! Who are ye?" One man asked with a thick Irish accent.  
"Ah, I miss their voices…" I mocked nostalgia to Ransom, who just looked on with a dreamy gaze.  
"Who te fuck are ye two?" They asked again.  
"It never gets old, yeah?" I smirked and raised both guns. Eric playing shadow.  
It didn't take long for them to pull out their own and point them at the two of us.

"I feel so honored tha' ye boys 'ave te pull out all te stops… just fer little ole us" I smiled sweetly cocking my head to the side.  
Clapping was coming from the far end of the room, another table with chairs. Must have been playing Go Fish or something.

A man stood up and made his way towards the light, cliché, and that is when our jaws dropped.  
"'ello thar little Teagan. It's been so long since we've last spoken and seen one another…"

I recovered slower than I would have liked to and slower than I ever have, "Hey-o there Kilarny. It has been a long time huh? How's that scar doin'?"  
"I see ye've brought yer fag…never could go anywhere without 'im." I could see the red flashing in his eyes even though he masked it outside.

All I did was nod.

"Where is he?"  
"Oh, who?" he acted surprised.  
"Ye know who…"  
"Should we kill her Kilarny?"  
"Yes, can we boss?"  
"_Boss?_ Yer boss now?" I couldn't help but smirk, I had something, "I don't think da would be too 'appy, knowin' that yer lackies are callin' _**you**_ boss and not him…"

"She's _Finnegan's _daughter?"  
"**Holy Christ**!"  
"Don't kill us…"  
"We're sorry…"  
"Get up and stop groveling. She's is no one's daughter since she left. Assassination attempts not going so well, eh Teagan?"

"I 'ave only tried te once Mureal… it's not _tha'_ big o' a deal. Now, tell me, where is Finnegan?" I asked yet again, this time pointing my weapons at him.

Poor Ransom, I'm sure he felt like the 3rd wheel. Or rather, they all did compared to the conversation Mureal and I were having.

The "lackies" were laughing and giggling in the background about Kilarny's first name, "_**Shut up**_!" Kilarny pulled out his own weapon and shot a man in the throat. He fell over and started spurting out blood from both his mouth and neck wound. He began to convulse and spaz there on the ground, one man tried to help put pressure on the wound but there was no saving him. He was already gone.

"'_bout time_… now, where is he Mureal? Ye don't want te get hurt now, do ye?" I smiled.  
"No, tha' I don't. But I won't be taken fer a fool again Teagan." He aimed his gun at Ransom who didn't notice right away.

"_**RANSOM DOWN**_!" he did I shouted and only got nicked in the left shoulder. He rolled out of the way and back into the hallway where we had just come from, using it as cover. I leaned against it, "Ye alright?"  
"I'm fine. Let's go!"

We both came out and fired. Both our bullets came in contact with the man who was on the floor, trying to stop the bleeding. He fell over dead. Eric moved to the left and I moved to the right side. There were more boxes and areas that had cover that we moved to. We still had sight of one another and that made it easier. With each passing minute and second we were dropping the badies like they do in the movies. It was exhilarating to be getting back at the worst people in my life.

However, also just like in the movies the good guys get hurt. Always. Eric got nicked in the shoulder and I too, get a bullet lodged into my right arm. On the ground there were not just one, but multiple pools of blood. All of which ran and coagulated together to make one giant one as it ran towards the drain in the middle of the room. There were about 8 men left in suits still firing at us, not including Kilarny in his clown costume. Why? Good question, I'll ask.

"What's with te costume!" Ransom shouted. Ok, maybe he will. It threw off the whole balance of the gunfight. I wasn't expecting Ransom to shout out a question to the man who is trying to kill us. I expect that from me.

Everyone stopped firing, and I heard a body drop along with his weapon. I looked to make sure that it wasn't wishful thinking and that it was Eric. Nope, still there, still bleeding and still queer.  
"Yeah, _why_ clowns boss?" another gun shot.

"Ye really need te work on your managing skills Mureal. It's not very becoming if a _'boss'_ can't handle certain questions from his own staff…" I pointed out. I saw Ransom nodding his head in agreement across from me.

"It was a last minute thing. Besides, there is blood on my suit at te moment. Can't really go around a fair with blood on me now can I?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. Bastard.

"C'mon out now little Teagan… I'm done playing and ye don't 'ave te ammunition to carry on…"

I quickly reloaded my, bolted got out from my hiding position and fired five shots in rapid succession, all aimed right at Kilarny's chest, before he even knew what was happening. I took my other gun and fired another five rounds at the men, and Eric's gun went off another more times, making sure to tap the guys I missed.

A smile played on my lips as I heard bodies dropping around me, and as I saw the look on Kilarny's face as he was bleeding out, I couldn't help but grin even wider. He fell to his knees looking at his wounds and bloody hands, possibly wondering where he went wrong in all this. Not a clue…

I squatted down to his level to where we were looking into each other's faces. I kicked his guns away and Eric picked 'em up. I waved my gun in his face to make sure he was paying attention before he snuffed out.

"There ye are Mureal. How are ye lad?"

"Ye'll pay fer this Teagan…"  
"Oh, now I don't think so. Ye were never supposed to be in with me father Mureal. He never wanted ye. Thought ye were too…ambitious and fer all the wrong reasons."  
"What?"  
I scrunched up my face, "_Yeah_…well! Any last words Mureal?"  
He smirked, "Just one. How's Ringo doin'?" My face fell and he laughed, spitting up blood all over my face. I got up and dusted the dirt off of my ass. I held the barrel to his head and pulled the trigger.

"…_Riddance __bastaird __maith __agat_…"

* * *

**KZOMBI3:** OHHHHH! How'd you all like? Not enough of the boys huh? And what is up with Teagan and Ransom getting the Saints kills? ALSO, more to come in the second part of this chapter. Already it is in the making. Sorry again guys that it is taking me so long. But finals are this week sooooo, that means NO DISTRACTIONS! YAAAY! Let me know what you think! BYE!


End file.
